Loophole
by SteeleRanger
Summary: This is a sequel to Knock Back. Jae and Jula arrive back to an altered future, only to have a critical twist of events in time send them back to the past once more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _the Patriot_ or any of the characters from it.

THUD!

Jae and Jula hit the floor of 21st century Middleton Place.

"Well, apparently _someone_ took care to make sure that this place still existed a couple hundred plus years later after it was built..." said Jae, looking around in wonder as she gathered herself and her things off the floor."

"Apparently..." replied Jula looking around at her surroundings. "And man, your voice.."

"What about it?"

"Hello, British accent!"

"Oh my god! My voice!"

Jula giggled.

"Yeah, but it's cool, isn't it? And at least we have our normal clothes on."

"It is, and it would only be logical if... Oh my god, do you know what this means?" Jae cried suddenly.

"We.. he... they...

"Won!"

"Oh my..."

Jae and Jula stood starstruck as memories of the new past and future surfaced in their minds.

"Hey Jae, is it just me, or do you suddenly feel as if you know what and where everything is around here?" Jula asked.

"Weird, I do..."

"Well, what do you suppose we do now?"

"Why don't we go to the library and check out a history book to see what happened.."

"Alright, I'm all for it.."

_**A/N: Sorry it's so short; it's just the intro. Thanks!**_

_**-S.R.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Several minutes later, Jae and Jula had managed to find their way out of Middleton Place and were headed down the street to the library.

"Well, there's certainly a lot of Union Jacks flying around here.." commented Jula.

Jae snorted.

"Well what do you expect- Hey, what the bloody hell?" she shouted suddenly as a car nearly ran into her, honking madly as it came to a grinding stop. "Wrong side of the road, smart one!"

"Uh, Jae, remember, the _British_ won..."

"Oh, right..."

Jae began to turn a furious shade of red.

_NOT the wrong side of the road then..._

Backing away from the car, Jae joined her sister on the sidewalk and the two continued on until they reached the library.

"God, this place is huge.." Jula commented in awe as they stepped through a pair of huge, glass double-doors into the library.

"Yeah, look at all the books.."

"Talk about a bookworm's dream come true.."

Jae muffled a laugh.

"Come on, Jae, let's find the history section.."

"Alright.. dude, hold on.."

Jae paused. Standing not far from her perusing one of the bookshelves, was a man who looked nearly identical to Col. Tavington, and looked to be about thirty years of age. He wore black pants, black Hitchcock oxford dress shoes, a black Brook Taverner trench coat with an ice blue turtleneck shirt underneath, and to finish it all off, a black beret. From his profile, Jae could tell that he kept his black hair cropped short.

"Col. Tavington?"

The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them, and the man turned, staring at her with all too familiar icy blue eyes.

"I beg your pardon, did you just call me Col. Tavington?" the man asked in an accent identical to that of the colonel as his eyes narrowed slightly.

Jae turned a bright shade of red.

"My apologies, sir, you just looked very familiar to me.."

"Obviously, you thought I looked like one of my ancestors." the man replied with an air of haughtiness.

"Col. William Tavington is one of your ancestors?" Jula asked, her mouth nearly dropping open.

"Yes, he was my great, great, great, great, _great_ grandfather."

"Wow, that is a lot of 'greats'." Jula murmured.

_Well someone can trace their lineage back, can't they?_

"I'm sorry, I did not introduce myself properly. My name is Aidan Tavington. My twin brother, Brant and I manufacture props used in movies; we are especially known for the swords and various blades we make. They are of very high quality, and a replica of one of our swords can sell for nearly as much as the real thing."

"Nice.." Jae replied in wonderment. "Is there anything else you do on the side?"

Aidan nodded and replied, "I sword fight professionally. Both Brant and I are expert horsemen, but I prefer the blade to the saddle, though I still wouldn't trade my friesian, Ace, for even the most valuable of swords."

"You sound a lot like your ancestor." Jae commented.

"How would you know?"

"I.. I've read quite a lot about him, that's all."

"I see.. Well if you don't mind me saying so, you two look _very_ familiar. Almost as If I'd seen you before in a book.."

"What book?" Jae asked, beginning to get slightly apprehensive.

"Follow me..."

_**A/N: Sorry, it's still short. They probably will be that way for a while because of how things are working out, so please don't hang me over it. Thanks!**_

_**-SteeleRanger**_


	3. Chapter 3

With slight hesitance, Jae and Jula followed Aidan around the expansive library until they reached a very secluded and dimly lit section in which most of the books were leather bound, the smell of aged paper and dust hanging faintly in the air amongst the shelves. They were in the 'history' section.

_Someone's been here a lot.._ Jae thought to herself as Aidan gave a cursory glance at the books, his hand traveling almost mechanically to a crimson book, bound not in leather, but in hardback cardboard..

"Ah, here it is."

Aidan pulled the book from the shelf and brought it down for the girls to see.

_My history book!_

A soft gasp escaped Jae's lips and Jula's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Aidan asked.

"I just.. nevermind..."

"The book belonged to my ancestor." Aidan commented absently. "Though I'm not quite sure of how, seeing as some of the information in here is fairly recent considering... But it was in the family for years."

_The book belonged to me.._ _It was written in the 1990's and then re-written 200 plus years earlier... sort of._

"My brother and I were going to keep it for ourselves, but thought it better to share our ancestor's story with others, so we donated it to the library."

"I see.. very charitable of you..."

Aidan shrugged.

"I guess so.."

Opening the book, Aidan quickly and carefully thumbed through its thin pages until he found what he was looking for.

"Ah ha! Take a look at these two girls here..."

Holding the book so Jula and Jae could see it, Aidan pointed at the spot on the page where he wanted them to look.

_Wow, I almost forgot that painting... It was done not too long before we left..._ Jae thought to herself as she looked at the book. _And damn, I do NOT look very happy..._

"Look at you Jae, you look like the colonel when he-"

Jula cut herself short as her sister glared at her and Aidan glanced down at them suspiciously.

"So, it's true then..." he said slowly eying the girls up and down. "The tale of two girls who got transported back in time to the 18th century, impacting its historical events and giving rise to a new future, different from the one that would have been if they had not gone back..."

"You know about that?" Jula asked.

"Yes, the tale has been in my family for years, though I'm not sure if everyone really believed it, even if the colonel had recorded bits of it in his memoirs."

"Well... may we take a look through the book to see what happened to Da- Col. Tavington after we left?" Jae asked.

"Certainly." Aidan replied, handing them the book. "Besides, if I remember, this is actually _your_ book anyway. I'll pay the library for it later."

"Thank you.."

"You're welcome-" Aidan cut himself off as something vibrated in his pocket. "Could you two excuse me for a minute?"

Pulling out a vibrating silver Motorola RAZR V3, Aidan shook his head grinning to himself.

"It's Brant. He was supposed to meet me here, and is probably calling to tell me that he's going to be late, or can't make it."

Flipping open the phone, he answered his brother's call with a quick "Hello?"

Then, gesturing for the girls to stay where they were, Aidan wandered off to converse with his brother privately.

_**A/N: Again sorry for the shortness and the abrupt end. Things will start building up in the next chapter or so, I promise. Thanks!**_

_**-SteeleRanger**_


	4. Chapter 4

Several minutes later, Aidan returned, a smirkish smile on his face.

"Apparently, yes, Brant is running a bit late. He was over at my property taking care of Ace this morning and I guess Ace decided to act up a bit when he was being fed."

Jae snorted.

_Sounds like Asmodeus..._

"He's really a good horse, he just has his 'moments' every once in a while. Friesians are known to be very mild tempered."

"I see.."

"But Brant should be here in about five minutes. In the meantime, have you two looked at the history book any more?"

"No, we haven't."

"Well here.." said Aidan, taking the book and flipping through the pages, "I believe this is what you wanted to see.."

Pointing at a large section on the Tavingtons, Aidan handed the book to Jae, who took it and began reading the section.

"Wow, so he _did_ live.."

"He did?" Jula asked.

"Oh, Col. Tavington did much more than that." Aidan replied with a proud air in his voice. "He flourished, moving to Ohio with his wife and son after the Insurrection, and became one of the most wealthy aristocrats in all of New Britain. My family still owns his property, and my brother and I visit it several times a year. It's a very haunting, yet beautiful place because everything looks the same as it did in his time. Even the house that the colonel built still stands on the property, along with everything in it, carefully preserved, with only minimal changes done to it to ensure authenticity and longevity. Brant and I stay in a nearby cabin, but occasionally will spend a night in the old house, sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor. And every time we do, Brant always seems to spook; he says it's because he can hear the ghost of the colonel walking up and down the hall at night, the metallic ring of his spurs and the soft thud of his boots hitting the wooden floorboards as he paces. But I don't know; I've never seen, or heard it, though I wouldn't be surprised. The house can get kind of creepy because it's so well preserved; it's like being locked in a different time when you go in there."

"Cool. I want to see it..." Jula said without thinking.

"Jula!" Jae hissed.

Aidan laughed softly and replied, "No, it's quite all right. We do offer tours, though, considering your relation to my ancestor, I believe we could get you in for free, that is, if you can make the trip.."

"Awesome! I hope Mom and Dad don't mind." Jula said excitedly.

"Hush! This _is_ a library, you know.." one of the librarians said, glaring at Jula as she walked past with a cart full of books to shelve.

Jula's face flushed red and Aidan smirked.

"Aidan.." a voice called from behind him.

Aidan turned and smiled at a man coming toward him. He wore dark blue boot cut jeans with black leather boots and a black, tight fitting t-shirt that had the words "T-Style Props" emblazoned in white Old English lettering across the top of the chest with two sabers crossing a Union Jack in the center. His long dark chocolate colored hair was tied back in a tight ponytail.

_God, he's even more physically identical than Aidan is to the colonel!_ Jae thought to herself.

"Brant, how's it going?"

"Just fine, since Ace decided to cooperate." replied Brant with a smirk.

"Yes well... Brant, there are a couple of girls I would like you to meet." said Aidan, gesturing at Jae and Jula. "This is Jae Barrington and her sister, Jula."

"Aidan, are you on crack?" Brant asked, cocking an eyebrow at the girls, staring at them curiously with emerald eyes.

"No, Brant, I am not on crack." Aidan replied with a snort.

"Then how the hell is this possible?" Brant asked, gesturing at Jae and Jula.

"The family tale is true, Brant, look at the book and compare the picture to them."

Taking the book from Jae and Jula, Brant found the picture and then compared it to the sisters, his eyes widening as comprehension dawned on him.

"Good lord." he said softly, eying the girls even more closely. "You're sure, Aidan?"

"Yes."

"Well, then this is going to be one hell of an adventure..."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll say so..."

"Aidan, are you _sure_ you're not on crack? Did someone spike your drink, perhaps?"

"No! No one did anything!" Aidan hissed, hitting his brother lightly over the head.

"He's right, Brant, it's us." Jula spoke in Aidan's defense.

"But, how can this be?"

Jae shrugged.

"It just is.."

Suddenly, Jae's cell phone began vibrating in her pocket and she answered it. It was her mother, and she wanted the girls to come home to help with house chores.

"Jula, we have to go. Mom wants us home. And she doesn't sound too happy either."

Jula nodded as Brant handed her the history book, and they turned to leave.

"It was nice meeting you two." said Jae, turning to face the brothers one last time.

"Wait." said Aidan hastily, placing a hand lightly on her arm. "Please, at least let me give you my cell number; it's just in case you need any help with the book, and besides, I wouldn't mind seeing you two again. After all, our families are connected, and we might have a tour to arrange."

Jae nodded and flipped open her cell, typing Aidan's name into her contacts list.

"Alright, give me the number.."

Quickly, Aidan gave her his number and the girls left the library, making their way hastily home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, when Jae and Jula had finished their chores and had received a lecture from their mother about leaving the house and going to town without permission, they retired to their rooms.

Settling down on top of the crimson comforter of her full-size pillowtop bed, Jae grabbed the history book, which her sister had given back to her as soon as they had gotten home, and began reading.

"Hang on.."

Jae paused. Something was wrong. It was as if there was a gap in time when she flipped to a page on Gen. Charles O'Hara.

"It says that the general had a son, but the information about him gets all confusing..."

Jae's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my god... I have to go back..."

_**A/N: Obscenely short, I know. Sorry, but that's all for now.. Thanks.**_

_**-SteeleRanger**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Jula!" Jae called, beginning to get frantic. "JULA!"

"Dude, what's the big idea?" Jula asked grumpily shuffling into the room. "You're not going to die, that's obvious from here..."

"Don't be stupid!" Jae snapped. "Jula, you remember that I gave the colonel my book to keep before we left the 18th century, right?"

"Um, duh.."

"Yeah, well, I think I might have taken a '_souvenir_' with me."

"Uh, in English, please, I'm too tired for the language of Jae..."

Jae scowled and in an impatient tone hissed, "Look in the bloody book on my bed!"

"Um, okay..."

Sidling over to the side of Jae's bed, Jula picked up the book and began to read, her eyes growing as large as saucers when she came to the end of what she was looking at.

"Oh my god... Jae, are you sure?"

"There isn't any other logical explanation for the gap; I'm sure, unfortunately."

"You're-"

"Yes. Apparently, and most unfortunately. I have to go back; if I don't, time will screw up..."

"So?"

"Jula, do you want to have an early Armageddon?"

"No, but how are we going to do this? Because somehow, I don't think going back this time is going to be as easy as it was before."

"I know." Jae replied. "I have to call Aidan."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?"

"Aidan, it's Jae." said Jae, balancing her cell phone on her shoulder while flipping through the history book.

"Ah, Miss Barrington, calling so soon, are we? Do you need something?"

"Yes, yes, I do!" Jae nearly shouted with panic into the phone.

"Hey, hey, easy now, you're going to make me go deaf."

Jae was about to burst, but the calm tone of Aidan's voice deflated her anger.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I need to meet with you as soon as possible; unfortunately, I don't think tonight will work, but if you're available tomorrow..."

"Yes, around noon; we can meet at el Café del Fuego by the library if you like. Now, tell me, what happened?"

_Damn him, he has the same calm, persistent voice that the colonel had..._ Jae thought furiously.

"Well, it appears, that there's a gap in time and I bought back a _souvenir_ from the 18th century..."

Silence on the other end of the line.

"Aidan?"

"Yes?" Aidan replied finally with a sigh on the other end.

"Why didn't you answer me?"

"Because, Jae, I knew this would happen..."

"What?" Jae nearly shouted again.

"Let me explain-"

"Yes, do explain!"

"I've read that book so many times, that I have it memorized. I figured out a while ago that there was a gap in history, and I knew about the possibility of this happening, but I didn't dare say anything to you, even after I knew who you were." Aidan explained, his voice remaining calm.

"Why not?" Jae demanded.

"Jae, do you really think it would have gone well if I would have said to you, "Oh, I know your story, and by the way, you're pregnant with the child of a man who's been dead for over two hundred years"?"

"No, I guess not." Jae replied slowly in reluctant agreement. "But that still doesn't help things. What am I going to do?"

"You're going to have to go back. But it might not be as easy as last time."

"Why?"

"Things have changed; if you were to go back on the next open date two hundred plus years earlier, Col. Tavington would no longer be in South Carolina; he would have already been living in Ohio with his wife and son."

"What are you trying to say?"

" I'm saying that the colonel wouldn't be there for you if you were to go back the same way you did last time."

"Well, what other portal is there?"

"None, as far as I know. But there is some good news."

"Really?" Jae asked in mild sarcasm.

"Yes." Aidan replied confidently. "Middleton Place is _not_ a time portal, and neither is the room in which you were in when you last got transported. The portal is _only_ the painting. It doesn't matter where it is, it will always work the same way."

"And how does this help things?"

If we do some research and time things right, we might be able to get you back to the 18th century, but this time, on the Tavington family estate in Ohio."

Jae shook her head in confusion.

"In English, please?"

"We might be able to take the painting to our family estate, hang it in one of the rooms, and when the timing is right, send you back."

"Uh..."

Aidan sighed.

"Look, I know you're stressed out, and perhaps what I just told you was a bit of an overload, and my sincerest apologies if it was. Anyway, why don't we save further questions for tomorrow when we're both thinking more clearly.."

"Yeah..."

"I'll see you tomorrow then..."

"Yeah, tomorrow..."

"Oh, and Jae?"

"Yes?"

"Everything is going to be alright."

"You don't know that."

"You don't know that I don't know that."

"Whatever..."

"Just trust me. And try not to lose too much sleep over it."

"Again, whatever..."

There was a click on the other line as Aidan hung up. Slowly, Jae folded her phone, placing it back on her nightstand.

_Aidan, you'd better have something good in mind, 'cause if you don't..._

Letting her thought hang unfinished, Jae climbed into bed and fell into a fitful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at quarter to noon, Jae left the house with Jula and headed down the road to el Café del Fuego, history book tucked tightly under her arm. Stepping into the small cozy coffee shop, Jae and Jula ordered a couple of mochas and sat down at a table, listening to the soft classical music that played in the background.

"There you are."

Glancing back over at the door, Jae spotted Aidan walking in, dressed in a light blue 'T-style Props' shirt and dark blue boot cut jeans with black military style boots.

_No beret this time.._

"Sorry I'm late; I had a couple of things to take care of at work before I went on break."

Jae shrugged as Aidan took a seat at the round table they were sitting at.

"Well, I didn't expect to see the both of you here.."

"Mom wasn't going to let me go to town alone."

"Reasonable.. I can see why, your parents don't even know me."

"No, and neither do we, really." Jula added.

Aidan nodded.

"I understand. I know it may seem a bit odd to be trusting me so soon after meeting me, but seriously, I _do_ know what I'm doing here."

"Well, we'll find out, but I hope so..."

Aidan gave Jae a small smile.

"I know. I won't let you down. After all,_ all_ of our futures depend on whether or not this gap gets mended."

The right corner of Jae's mouth turned up in the slightest hint of a smile at Aidan and she took a sip of her white chocolate mocha.

"So, where do you want to begin, Jae?" Aidan asked.

"How about the portal?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How does it work, exactly, because logically, wouldn't we go back to the date that the painting was created?"

"It would seem that way, yet, no. " Aidan replied.

"Then how?" Jula asked.

"Well, it has something to do with subconsciousness. At least a bit. How far you travel back in time depends on how far back in time you want to travel, even if it is a subconscious thought. However, there are a couple stipulations."

"Really, what are they?" Jae asked.

"Well, logically speaking, since the painting was created in this country, it will only work to transport you in this country, and obviously, you cannot travel further back than when the painting was created."

"How do you know so much about this?" Jula asked.

Aidan laughed.

"I read a lot."

"Come now, there's got to be something else."

"Oh, I have other sources. After all, I am a Tavington."

Jae rolled her eyes.

"Just like the colonel..."

"What?"

"You both have egos."

Aidan shrugged.

"Perhaps, but who's is larger?"

"I don't know you, so I can't tell. But if you keep on like you are, then I'm going to say that you are equal."

"Well, regardless of my 'ego', what else do you want to know?"

"How is this going to work? I mean, if there's a gap, shouldn't I be getting back as soon as possible in order to keep up with time?"

"If things go as planned, and you two can convince your parents to allow you two to go on a tour to the Tavington estate within the next month, two years will already have passed since the war will have ended."

"But... how?"

"It's alright. The timing doesn't matter as much as the fact that you need to go back, and soon."

"But you just said that timing didn't matter."

"Two years doesn't matter because you came forward in time. But the child is still with you, and if we wait too much longer, things will not be good."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't quite explain it, but the gap will get more serious, and if we take too much time, we'll see the effects here, in this time."

"I see. Well, lucky for us, we _do_ have relatives in Ohio, and were planning on going there in a couple of weeks."

"Alright, good, good. Is there anything else you need to know?"

"Yeah, do you have a tour site online that we can show our parents?" Jula asked.

"Of course, there's even a 3-D online tour you can take. Just go to Yahoo! and type in Tavington Family Estate tours, and you'll come to our homepage. Oh, and here's my card." Aidan replied, handing Jula and Jae each a card with the 'T-style Props' emblem on it. "Sorry, it's just for my job here since my parents run the majority of the tours, but if your parents need to get a hold of me, all of my numbers are on the card."

"Thanks."

"It's nothing. Our past and future are at stake. Do your parents know about this?"

"No." Jae replied.

"And you're not going to tell them..."

"Nope."

"Well, that could make things a bit more difficult..or not... I'm sure you can give a good excuse..."

"Easy, we always plan for something to do as a family, just the four of us to have some time together in between seeing the relatives, so Jae and I could bring this up. Plus, if we can convince our parents that it will be an 'educational' experience, they'll go straight for it." Jula replied confidently.

"Wow, you certainly _do_ have things figured out."

"It's helped a lot in the past..."

"I'll bet.."

"Listen, Aidan, I know we've only recently met you, but thanks for everything." said Jae, finishing the last of her mocha.

"You're welcome. Well, if you don't have any more questions, I really should be getting back to work; I walked here from the building. However, if you need anything, or have any more questions, just give me a call."

"Thanks. We'll see you later then."

Aidan nodded to Jae and Jula, and left the coffee shop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Aidan, what's going on with you?" Brant asked as Aidan walked into the welding area where he and his brother made swords, a mysterious and mischievous look in his eyes. "You look as if Christmas holiday has come early.."

Aidan gave a soft laugh and replied, "You have no idea."

Brant shook his head at Aidan, redoing his ponytail as it began to loosen, but as soon as his brother had moved far enough away from him, a look of concern and suspicion crossed his face.

_Oh shit. Aidan, what the hell are you doing now?_


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, that was interesting." said Jae as she and Jula arrived back home from their meeting with Aidan.

"Yeah..."

"Jula, is something wrong?" Jae asked, noticing her sister's slightly disturbed looking expression.

"Jae... I don't know.. Aidan, he looked kind of funny..."

"What do you mean he looked funny?"

"Well he sounded sincere enough, and I don't believe he was lying about any of the information he was saying; the look in his eyes was an honest look. But there was something else there..."

Jae paused mulling over her sister's words.

_Hmmm..._

"I don't know, Jula, maybe there was; but in any case, we have to trust him, at least when it comes to this, or the past and present will be ruined.." she replied. "We don't have a lot of options here. Besides, you just said yourself that the infomation he gave seemed valid enough."

"True, I did." Jula replied slowly. "I guess we'll just have to see. But he's right, you _do_ have to go back..."

"Yeah, I do. And in all honesty, I really want to see the colonel again. It just felt really abrupt to me when we left. I mean, he and I got close; he was like a dad to me, and to have to leave like that..."

"I know. It will be good to see him again." Jula replied.

_I'm just not so sure I want to see Aidan again..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aidan, are you in?" Brant asked, knocking on his brother's office door.

"Yes, come in, Brant." Aidan's voice came muffled from behind the door.

Brant opened the door, briefly surveying his brother's obsessively clean office before his eyes came to rest on his brother himself, who sat at his desk, his eyes glued to the monitor of his iBook G5 as his hands flew nimbly over the white keyboard, typing out sentences with astonishing speed and accuracy.

_Freak..._

"What are you doing?"

"Reserving a tour spot for the Barrington sisters in a couple of weeks." Aidan replied absently, not taking his eyes off his monitor.

"Do you even know if they're going to be coming?"

"They said that they would probably be able to work something out."

"Well don't get ahead of yourself, Aidan. Their parents don't even know us. "

Aidan rolled his eyes.

"Why do you care, Brant? This is all _my_ doing anyway. If I fuck it up, then I fuck it up; I can always go back and change things."

Brant shook his head, sighing to himself.

_God Aidan, you are so damn difficult sometimes... two minutes difference isn't enough to act like my older brother.. _

"Just be careful, alright? I know you've traveled before, but this could be different. After all, if you do go, it won't just be you this time..."

"I know, and that's the point." Aidan replied, still not looking up from his monitor.

"Whatever, I'm going back to the armory; I'll see you later."

"Sure..." Aidan replied absently before his brother left his office, leaving him alone once more.

_Obviously, things are going to be different, Brant. And that right there is the problem. I need to make the 'differences' work in my favor, lest I want to be second best to another name.. I know I've got Jae right where I want her, but Jula..._

A dark smirk curled the corners of Aidan's mouth as he let out a quiet, confident chuckle.

_Of course I can get her where I want her. I'm a Tavington, and have no reason to lie to get what I want. And besides, I'm sure Jae will rope her sister into agreeing with everything since she's older and this is really about her, not Jula, because she's the reason we have to go back. No, this won't be a problem in the least..._

With that final thought, Aidan finished typing in reservations for Jae and Jula and clicked on an icon marked 'reserve', smiling to himself all the while.

"Step one is complete.."

_**A/N: Again, really short, sorry, but that's all for now. **_


	9. Chapter 9

One week passed and it wasn't until during a dinnertime conversation that Jae and Jula told their parents about their plans for Ohio.

"So, you two, though we will be staying with your Uncle Jason, your mother and I figured that we still are going to have some time together with just you two to do something as a family. Do you have any ideas on what you may want to do?" Erik Barrington asked his two daughters as they sat quietly eating their meal.

"We want to go to the Tavington family estate!" Jula spoke up quickly.

"The Tavington family estate?" their mother, Richelle, asked.

"Wait, I believe I've heard of that place." said Erik. "Yes, I believe Jason told me about it a while ago. I guess he visited it about six months ago on an overnight tour with the Tavington brothers, who actually live here, in South Carolina, but co-own the touring business with their parents. Anyway, he said it was a very interesting tour; spooky at times; he thought he heard booted footsteps walking up and down the halls at midnight during the stay, but there was a lot of neat artifacts and information on the Tavington family. And I guess the brothers themselves were pretty amusing."

"Well can we go?" Jae asked.

"I don't know, it depends on what type of a tour we choose, and besides, Erik, don't you need to book weeks in advance for something like that?"

"Well Mom, normally, you would, but I think I can get us free ins." Jae spoke up.

"Really? How?" Richelle asked.

"I have connections.." Jae replied.

Richelle cocked an eyebrow at her daughter, who rolled her eyes and replied, "Just trust me on this. It's all legal. I mean, duh, why would it not be? Do I look like a criminal?"

"That's enough Jae, but who are your 'connections'?" Erik asked.

"Aidan and Brant Tavington."

"You met them?"

"Yes, at the library."

"And why would they be so willing to do something like that for you?" Richelle asked suspiciously.

Jula looked over at her sister.

_Way to go, smart one!_

Thinking quickly, Jae replied smoothly, "They held a drawing at the library not too long ago, and I put my name in it. The winner would get an overnight stay at the Tavington family estate, as well as lodging on the family property for three more days, and they would get to bring their family along."

"And you won..."

"Yeah, I did." Jae replied evenly.

"Well is there any specific date that this has to be done by?"

"No. but it would be good to use it while we're over there anyway."

"Jae, why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Richelle asked.

"She just found out today." Jula replied.

"And you said nothing when you got home. Why?"

"I couldn't find a good time."

"Well regardless of timing, I think we can fit it into our schedule to go visit there after we visit your uncle." Erik cut in.

"Alright, we leave next Monday and arrive at Jason's at around 8:00 PM and are there until Saturday morning; is there a website for this place?"

"Yes." Jae replied.

"Alright, then find it for us, and your father and I will have a look at it. If we find the place suitable, we'll allow you two to schedule a tour for that Saturday afternoon."

Jula smiled and Jae sighed in relief.

"Thanks Mom. Trust us, you won't be disappointed in the place at all."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midnight and an old clock eerily sounded the hour as a tall figure cloaked in black stepped out of one of the rooms in the Tavington family estate.

_Well well well, who is visiting on tonight's tour?_ _Pity really, neither of the brothers are here... Oh well..._

Walking swiftly down the hall, the figure pulled the hood of the cloak tightly over their face as they descended down the steps and made their way towards the sitting room. When they got there, they noticed about ten sleeping bags laid out on the floor, everyone sleeping soundly.

_But no sign of the Barrington sisters..._

Snorting derisively, the figure turned on heel and walked swiftly back up the stairs, disappearing into the darkness...

_**Again, sorry it's so short. Anyway, in case I've confused you with the last part of this chappy, it's supposed to be a bit confusing, but everything will work itself into place once the Jae and Jula arrive at the estate. Thanks!**_

_**-SteeleRanger**_


	10. Chapter 10

One week later...

"Jae, Jula, are you packed?" Erik Barrington asked as he hauled two suitcases outside to their Jaguar car.

"I am." Jula replied, lugging her suitcase out of the house. "But Jae's still inside."

"Jae, hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" Jae called from inside.

About a minute later, Jae came stumbling out with a black suitcase which looked to be almost bursting at the seams.

"What did you do Jae? Pack your whole existence in there with you?" her father asked as he took the suitcase from her and heaved it into the car.

_You have no idea..._

"No, just some clothes, a few books, and a few other things..."

"Erik, are we ready?" Richelle asked.

"Almost, honey..."

Five minutes later, all four of the Barringtons were on the road to the airport and another two hours later, they were on the plane to Ohio.

"Hey Jae." Jula said, leaning over to her sister about forty minutes into the flight.

No answer.

"Jae?"

Jula rolled her eyes.

_Damn it, listening to her iPod nano.. again..._

"Jae!"

"Huh, what?"

"God, every time I talk to you, you're always listening to your iPod!"

"Sorry. What do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a DVD, 'cause I brought the portable DVD player along."

"Cool, where are the DVDs?"

Jula dug around in a small duffle she brought as a carry on on the plane, pulling out the Patriot DVD.

"Creepy..."

"What?"

Jula showed Jae the DVD.

"Yeah, ironic.. I don't want to watch it, it's just too creepy right now."

"Ok, whatever. How about some Harry Potter?"

Jae nodded and Jula put the DVD in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Midnight at the Tavington family estate..._

A clock in the expansive entryway of the estate chimed the witching hour as a figure stood cloaked in black and shadow, glancing over at the sitting room through severe eyes, cutting the peaceful veneer of the room with their intensity as they took in the details of the house.

_This place is flithy!_ they thought to themselves as they ran a critical finger over the stair bannister. _They really need to dust more often. I dusted it every other day; once every three days is **not** enough! I believe a note for the Aidan and Brant is in order..._ _Oh what a surprise the brothers will be in for, especially Brant. Surely, he'll faint when he sees the note..._

With that, the figure started down the hall towards another room, but stopped cold when he heard one of the tourists in the sitting room awaken.

_Go back to sleep dammit! _

Standing stock still, the figure waited for about five minutes before exhaling a sigh of relief as the tourist went back to sleep. Then he continued onto the kitchen where they found a couple of silver forks and a knife left out on the counter.

_How many times have they left our silverware out while showing the guests? Yes, they may not be dirty to them, but I really don't think the lady would react very well to seeing her silver sitting out on the counter for two days. Must add that onto the note..._

Walking back towards the entryway of the house, he grabbed a pen and some paper off a stand with brochures on the family estate.

_I don't like these; they're smooth to a fault.._

The figure let out a small derisive snort and a curse at how slowly he had to write in order not make mistakes. Then, with a final message to better the brochures, he signed the note, smirking to himself, and left it in the kitchen. Then, making sure that everyone was still asleep; he crept up the stairs and was swallowed up by the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jae... Hey Jae!" Jula hissed impatiently to her sister after pulling one of Jae's earphones out. "Wake up! We're landing!"

"Huh, what?"

"Dumbass, we're landing!"

"Oh, right, cool..."

Stuffing her iPod nano away in her pocket, Jae leaned back and looked out the window as the plane descended down towards the airport runway below while Jula covered her eyes.

"I hate flying..."

"Wuss.." Jae whispered.

"Whatever, I wasn't the one who was yelping like a puppy during the thunderstorm at Middleton Place."

"Shut up Jula, that's _literally_, in the past."

"So? It still happened."

Jae rolled her eyes.

"Just.. nevermind."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About fifteen minutes later, Jae, Jula and their parents were just getting out of the terminal when Erik Barrington's cell phone went off and he quickly answered it. It was his brother, Jason, who was already at the front end of the airport and wondering if they had arrived yet.

"We just got in, so we'll see you in about ten minutes."

"Uncle Jason?" Jula asked.

Erik nodded and replied, "Let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly ten minutes later, after fighting their way through a couple of crowds, Jae, Jula, Erik and Richelle finally arrived at the front of the airport where Jason was waiting. A tall man, nearly ten years younger than his brother, with short black hair and gray-green eyes, and an athletic build, Jason greeted Erik with a warm smile, revealing perfect white teeth; then he turned and cordially greeted Richelle before turning to Jae and Jula to wrap them both in a crushing bearhug.

"Hey Uncle Jason, I can't breathe!" Jula squeaked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna die!" Jae gasped.

Jason laughed.

"You two say that every time!"

"Yeah, well you're only six foot three and over 200 pounds of muscle! Good god!" Jae exclaimed while her uncle only shook his head and smiled in response.

"So, are we all ready to go now?" he asked.

"Heck yes we are!" Jula replied.

Erik rolled his eyes and replied, "I guess so..."

"Ah, come now man, am I really that bad?"

"Well..."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Don't even _think_ about replying. I already know what you're going to say." he said with a smirk.

"Good. But yes, let's go."

Jae sighed in mock exasperation.

"Finally... god..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Approximately two hours later, the Barringtons found themselves at Jason's large Georgian style house, which sat in the middle of a large expanse of property, including horse trails, which he frequented with his thoroughbreds, Sangre, Ignatius, and Divino.

Parking his SUV in the driveway, Jason helped Erik, Richelle, Jae and Jula unload their luggage and carry it into the house.

"Well, I'm assuming you all know where you're sleeping..."

"Yes, we do." Erik replied. "Just please tell me you didn't short sheet the bed in our room before we came."

Jason smiled mischievously in response and Erik groaned.

"Hey, I didn't say anything, you two will just have to find out when you get up there.."

"Did you do our beds too?" Jae asked.

"Go see..."

Jae looked over at Jula with an excited glint in her eyes, and the two rushed up the stairs to their rooms, jumping on the beds, which were indeed, short sheeted, when they got to them.

"God I love this place!" Jae shouted excitedly to no one in particular. "The beds are so soft, and they're four-posters too!"

Suddenly there was a loud sharp bark and Jae turned to see her uncle's white doberman standing in the doorway looking at her, wagging his stub of a tail, a jubilant look in his eyes as he held a large bone in his mouth.

"Hey Aries! Come here!"

Aries dropped his bone and bounded over to Jae, leaping on her in a fit of excitement and toppling her to the ground.

"Boy, you're huge!"

Aries barked in response and licked Jae's face.

"Eeewwwww! Dog drool!"

Shoving Aries off of her, Jae almost got up when Jason's other dog, another doberman with a rust colored coat named Blaze charged in and knocked her over, barking loudly.

"Blaze! Sorry buddy, how could I forget you?"

Blaze cocked his head and backed off of Jae, allowing her to stand up, wipe her face off and pat him on the head as he wagged his stubby tail while Aries looked on with a jealous glint in his eyes.

"Oh come on, Aries, you know I love you too."

"Jae, Jula, come down and eat!" Jason's voice echoed from downstairs.

Quickly, Jae rushed out of the room, nearly tripping because of Aries and Blaze, and sped down the stairs and all the way to the kitchen, where her mother and father were already sitting as her uncle set out a large roast on the table.

"Mmmm..."

"Sit down and have at it."

"Heck yes!" said Jula, stepping into the kitchen.

Jae nodded.

"Time to feast.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a more than filling supper, Jae rushed upstairs to take a shower and then got dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a black shirt which had the phrase 'can't touch this' emblazoned in white lettering on it; then crawling in to bed, she was just about to turn off the light when her cell phone rang. It was Aidan.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jae. Tell me, are you at your uncle's yet?"

"Yeah, we are."

"That's good. Are you enjoying yourself?" Aidan asked, masking the eagerness in his voice with a light tone.

"Oh definitely. I love it here."

"Have you talked to your parents about the 'tour' yet?"

"Yes. They said this Saturday. Do you think you could get us in?"

"It's done. And remember, you're not paying for this."

"Cool, thanks. Oh, and if they ask, I won a contest, and that's the reason for the free tour."

Aidan chuckled.

"I've got it. Jae, you are one smart girl."

"Thanks." Jae replied, blushing slightly.

"Well, now that that's settled, I should probably let you go to bed."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later."

With that Jae hung up the phone, turned off the light and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jae! Wake up or I'm going to send Aries and Blaze into your bedroom!" Jason's voice echoed all the way from downstairs at half past nine on Tuesday morning.

Jae groaned and turned over on her right side, but her stomach lurched and immediately she flew out of bed and fled to the bathroom just in time to throw up in the toilet.

_Ugh.. this sucks..._

"Jae.."

"I'm up!"

Five minutes later, Jae stepped sleepily and grumpily into the kitchen, still dressed in her pajamas as her uncle smirked at her before calling for her sister.

"What's the big idea?" Jae asked. "It's not even ten yet. And where are Mom and Dad?"

"They went out for the day-"

"I thought this was supposed to be a _family_ vacation."

"Jae, you know they always spend a day together when you guys come out here."

"Yeah, I know. So, what's the big idea?"

"Yeah, what's with waking us up so early?" Jula said as she entered the kitchen, her speech somewhat slurred from sleep.

"Well, I though the three of us could do something today."

"Like what?"

"Riding. I believe there are still a couple of trails that you two have yet to go on."

"Yeah, but why so early?" Jula asked.

"It's not that early."

"Uncle Jason, you don't count. You're the only one of us that likes to get up at five in the morning."

Jason laughed.

"Aw come on. It'll be fun. Just get yourselves ready and meet me in the stables after you're done eating and getting dressed."

"But I have to shower." Jula whined.

"Don't bother." Jae scoffed. "We're riding."

Jason smirked and added, "She's right. You're only going to come back smelling like horse."

"Whatever... Col. Tavington never smelled like horse when he got back from riding, at least not that much.." she whispered.

"That's 'cause he almost always headed straight to the washroom when he got back." Jae whispered back. "And besides, do you have any idea how often he had Asmodeus groomed. His coat was so shiny it could blind someone."

"Yeah well..."

"Alright you two, who's up for French toast?"

"French toast?" Jula asked excitedly.

Suddenly, there was the sound of rushing paws scraping against the hardwood floors as Aries and Blaze came sliding into the kitchen, Aries not quite stopping fast enough and smacking head first into the island counter while Blaze stopped just in time and looked at Aries with a puzzled face.

"Crazy dog.." Jason mumbled.

Aries whimpered and looked up at his master imploringly.

"No, you get nothing; you're already spoiled enough."

Aries moaned in dejection as Blaze barked demandingly for a treat.

"Nope, not you either."

Blaze gave Jason a disgruntled look and sat down.

"Alright, now that we're _all_ in the kitchen, let's eat."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later, Jae and Jula got dressed and headed towards the stables.

"Well, you two look better."

"Aw shut up." Jae replied.

Jason laughed.

"Alright, the horses are saddled and ready."

"English saddle?" Jula asked.

"Yes. Jae, you're riding Sangre and Jula, you're riding Ignatius. I'm riding Divino."

Jae and Jula nodded and followed their uncle into the stables where three geldings stood in their stalls, fully saddled and straining at their bits to get out.

"Hey Sangre." said Jae walking up to the first horse, a

chestnut colored thoroughbred.

"He's a bit jumpy at the moment, so if you can't handle him, you can take Divino instead." said Jason.

Divino, a buckskin thoroughbred in the stall to the right of Sangre, nickered at the mention of his name.

"No, I'm fine. Besides, Sangre is my favorite. Aren't you buddy?" Jae replied, stroking Sangre's soft nose.

"Alright, then Jula, that leaves you with the black one."

"Cool." said Jula, walking over to Ignatius and entering his stall.

As soon as all three of them were mounted, Jae, Jula and Jason left the stables and headed towards the back of Jason's property into the woods and onto the trails.

"Hey Uncle Jason, how about a race?" Jae challenged.

"Not right now."

"What? Chicken?"

"No, the trail isn't wide enough and besides, Divino would outrun Sangre in no time.."

"Really?" Jae replied with a smirk. "Let's test your theory.."

With that, Jae gave Sangre a tiny amount of pressure with her heals and he lunged forward into a breathtaking gallop past Jason and Jula.

"Jae!" Jason called after her.

"Oh great." Jula muttered as her uncle urged Davino into a gallop after her sister. "Not again.."

Reluctantly, Jula urged Ignatius forward into a gallop and followed after her uncle and sister.

"Jae, what do you think you're doing?" Jason demanded as soon as he was just behind his niece.

Jae smirked.

"The trail _is_ wide enough, _you're_ just too lazy."

Jason gave Jae a lopsided grin but then asked, "And what about your sister. I don't think she wants to race."

"Darn right, I don't!" said a voice behind them.

Jae and Jason looked back to see that Jula had caught up with them.

"Ignatius may be fast, but he's stubborn too. Besides, you two race dirty anyway, like you're trying to kill eachother just to get ahead of one another."

"But we haven't, have we?" replied Jason impishly.

"Well, there's a first for everything. Now just go on and get the race over with."

"Jula, we don't have to if you don't want to." said Jae.

"No, it's fine, I don't mind. In fact, I rather enjoy watching you two nearly run eachother into trees. I do sort of feel bad for the horses though."

Jae and Jason laughed out loud.

"Alright, Jae, here we go.."

With that, Jason and Divino shot forward with Jae and Sangre hot on their heels, slowing to a canter and winding through the trees and jumping over hedges with Jula and Ignatius loping behind them.

"Oh, come now, Jae!" Jason shouted over his shoulder as he moved out of the way of a tree just in time while Jae came to a jarring stop just in front of it, cursing at her uncle as he continued on.

"Damn it! You ass!"

Jason laughed and urged Divino on, leaping effortlessly over a hedge and winding around another tree until Jae and Sangre pulled ahead of him and halted right in the middle of the path, causing Divino to rear on his hind legs. Fortunately for Jason, he was able to rein Divino in and took off after Jae, nearly running her into a tree.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed as her knee brushed against the trunk of the tree.

Sangre snorted and then let out a high pitched scream as he and Jae pelted towards a large fallen tree, quickly jumping it to catch up with Jason as Jula followed behind them, laughing hysterically all the way.

_Think that's funny, do you?_

Leaning low over Sangre's neck, Jae urged him into a blinding gallop, the trees around them beginning to blur in her vision until she caught up to her uncle as he was easing Divino over another large fallen tree.

"There you are!" he called over his shoulder.

Jae nodded and shot ahead of him, winding tightly around the trees until she heard Divino come to a halting stop, followed by a thud and a gutteral moan sounded behind her, and she stopped, turning to see Jason hanging over a tree branch with Divino looking up at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Alright, you win, Jae."

Jae laughed.

"What'd you do, get hung up on something?"

"Very funny; I forgot to duck a branch. Thankfully, I slowed down before hand. That could have costed me a couple of ribs."

"Ah, the advantages of being short..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several more trails and two more races later, with long breaks in between Jae, Jula and Jason found themselves riding at a light trot back to the stables.

"Did you see the finish on the last race?" Jae asked her sister excitedly. "Man, it was so close!"

"Yeah, I saw it! And Uncle Jason, might I add that your face was absolutely priceless when she beat you by a nose?"

Jason pretended to scowl and muttered, "There goes my rep, damaged by my own niece!"

Jae laughed.

"Well, we still have enough distance; do you want to try redeeming yourself in a race back to the stables?"

"You're on. But only for this once, as you're not normally supposed to race back to the stables."

And they were off, racing all the way to a tie, pulling the horses up about thirty yards from the stables.

"Guess you sort of redeemed yourself, huh?"

"I guess; I mean, I _did_ manage a tie.."

"Yeah... what's for dinner?" Jae asked.

"Well, let's get the horses back in their stalls and then we can talk about it because I don't believe your parents will be back until late."

"Can we have spaghetti?" Jula asked.

"We'll see.."

Dismounting their horses, Jae, Jula and Jason walked them into the stables, removed their tack, and groomed them before placing them in their stalls.

"Later, Sangre." said Jae giving the chestnut thoroughbred a pat on the nose.

Sangre snorted and lipped her hand.

"He wants a treat."

"Here." said Jason, handing her and Jula a couple of treats each to feed the horses before turning to Divino and giving him a couple of treats, which he munched on greedily.

After feeding the horses treats, Jason, Jae and Jula went back to the house where Aries and Blaze greeted them with loud barks and wagging stub-tails.

"Easy boys, down." said Jason, shoving the dobermans off of him as he made his way toward the kitchen with Jae and Jula following closely behind.

"Alright, so, Jula, you said you wanted spaghetti for dinner; Jae, what about you?"

"Pickles and ice cream with tuna.." Jae replied without thinking.

_Ah, cravings... I'm going to can O'Hara's ass for this..._

Jason cocked an eyebrow and Jula gave Jae an odd look.

"Jae, that's disgusting.." Jula said.

"Jae..."

Jae rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys, I'm joking. But spaghetti sounds good.."

"Yeah, that's what I thought.. I mean, if you were serious, I would have had to think you were pregnant or something.." said Jason.

Jae laughed somewhat nervously.

"Good one, Uncle Jase..."

_You have NO idea..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Late that evening at around 11:30 after watching a movie, Jae headed up the stairs with her sister and was about to go into her room when Jula stopped her.

"Yeah?"

"Jae, I know I didn't say this earlier, but I didn't want Uncle Jason to hear.."

"Hear what?"

"Look, I don't think it was such a good idea to go racing."

"Nothing happened."

"No, and you're lucky, but if something did, if you got injured..."

Jae rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Jae. Whether we like it or not, this baby plays an important role in what is going to happen later on."

"I know, Jula!" Jae snapped.

Jula stepped back, a slightly hurt look in her eyes.

"Sorry.. I know, it's just..."

"Look, we're both adjusting, and thank god you are good about covering yourself, especially when you blurted out what you wanted for dinner."

Jae grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, cravings are a bitch; I mean, I _hate_ pickles and tuna, but I still want them.."

Jula laughed softly.

"I know. But hey, like I said, just be careful alright?"

Jae nodded.

"I will.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week went by quickly and before Jae and Jula knew it, it was Friday evening.

"So, you guys are going to the Tavington family estate tomorrow, aren't you?" Jason asked.

"Well, I'm not sure." Richelle replied. "Erik just got a call today from work and we may need to fly home tomorrow instead of going on the tour."

"Mom!" the girls cried in unison.

"I'm sorry girls. It isn't as if we planned for this to happen."

"Can't Dad just take a plane home so we can stay?" Jae asked.

"Girls, if your father goes home, so do we." Richelle replied firmly.

"That's not fair!"

"Jae, stop it!"

"Richelle, with respect, they really do want the tour." Jason spoke up calmly.

"We know." Erik replied.

"Look, how about in the event that you do have to leave, they stay with me and I take them on the tour; I can get them on a plane and back home when the tour is over."

"Jason..."

"Come on, Erik, God knows I can afford it and don't mind the airfare, and besides, like I said, they really want the tour."

"Perhaps, but you'll have to change it to a daytime tour instead of an overnight tour."

Jae and Jula groaned.

"Dad, there _will_ be other people there; I mean, it isn't as if the brothers are taking us alone. And besides, if you really are so paranoid, I'm sure Uncle Jason won't mind coming with us."

Richelle sighed.

"Alright, we'll think about it and let you know first thing in the morning. Right now though, you two, up to bed."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning at half past six, Erik Barrington woke both of the girls and told them to meet him in the sitting room.

"Dad, why did you wake us up so early?" Jae asked sleepily.

"Because I need to tell you something." Erik replied. "Your mother and I are leaving in fifteen minutes for the airport, but you two are going to stay here and spend the rest of the vacation here with Jason."

"Yes!" Jula shouted excitedly. "Does that mean we get to go on the tour?"

"Yes, you do, if he is willing to take you."

"Oh, he is!"

"Can we do an overnight tour?" Jula asked hopefully.

"Well, I don't really see a problem with adding an overnight portion to the day tour, but you _must_ have your phones with you, and you have to talk to your uncle about it."

Jae smiled.

"Thanks, Dad. So much..."

"Yeah, thanks so much!" Jula added.

"You're welcome, you two. Just be sure to tell your mother thank you as well. After all, it did take some convincing from both Jason and I on the matter."

"We will."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, after saying good bye to their parents and giving their mother a huge thanks for allowing them to continue on with an overnight tour, Jae and Jula sat down on a couch in the living room letting the silence and the impacts of the past events sink into them.

"You know, this could be the last time I ever see Mom and Dad again.." Jae said quietly.

"You're not coming back?" Jula asked.

"I don't think I can. Not with how everything seems. It would just ruin time all over again.. I'm going miss it here.. the way things are..."

Jula nodded solemnly.

"I don't think I've ever hugged someone so long in my life.. I just hope Mom, Dad and Jason don't all simultaneously have coronaries when they find out I'm gone.."

Jula chuckled.

"We'll just have to see... but still, maybe you could visit occasionally..."

"Doubt it..."

Jula sighed.

"Let's just... not think about that little _element_ to this whole ordeal, alright? I mean, at least not right now. My mind is already runnin' on overload."

Jae smiled, chuckling softly.

"Well, now that you two are up, you can come with the dogs and I to let the horses out into the pasture for the day."

Jae looked up and groaned, and Jula rolled her eyes as Jason stared at them grinning impishly.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I am not. I fed them this morning, but I didn't let them out yet."

"Can we at least get dressed?" Jae asked.

Jason nodded.

"Yeah, but then meet me in the stables."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, Jae and Jula met their uncle down in the stables as Aries and Blaze came bounding up to greet them.

"Hey boys." Jae said, stooping slightly to pat them on their heads.

Aries licked her hand while Blaze sniffed her and then took a step back, barking loudly.

Jae rolled her eyes.

"Blaze, you're weird."

Blaze barked a couple more times and then moved forward, leaning into Jae in a demand to be petted.

"Alright you two, grab a horse." Jason said, taking Divino on a lead rope towards the entrance of the stables. "The lead ropes are hanging on the sides of the stalls."

Jae and Jula nodded and walked over to Ignatius' and Sangre's stalls.

"Good morning, Sangre." Jae greeted the chestunut gelding as she stepped into his stall with Aries bounding in after her, wagging his stub-tail.

Sangre snorted and looked at her with large brown eyes as she grabbed the lead rope and clipped it on to his halter.

"Let's go, buddy."

Leading Sangre out of the stables, Jae paused a moment to let Jula lead Ignatius out in front of her, patting him on the shoulder as he walked by and glanced over at her and Sangre with bright blue eyes. Then, she led Sangre out with Aries bounding happily beside them, barking and running in circles around them as Sangre neighed in annoyance at his antics.

Once the horses were all out and grazing, Jae, Jula, and Jason, along with the dogs, headed back up to the house, ate breakfast, and then sat down to discuss the future events.

"So, you're parents are allowing you to stay here and go on the tour.."

"Yeah, they are." Jula replied. "Thanks, Uncle Jason, for everything."

"It was nothing. Besides, the estate is quite interesting. Creepy though. I could have sworn that I heard footsteps pacing up and down the hallways; I remember getting up to see who it was, but I didn't really get a good view, although I think I may have seen a cloaked figure hiding in a corner. I'm not sure, but I wouldn't doubt that the ghost stories that Brant Tavington was telling were true. The place can get pretty spooky at night."

Jae shook her head smiling to herself.

"We can handle it." Jula said.

"I know you can. So, what time does the tour start?"

"I think it starts at around 11:30."

"Alright, well, I have to do some chores around the house and then I can take you two there for the tour."

"You're not staying?"

"I'm sorry, but I have a lot I have to get to work, but if you really need something, you have your cell phones, and your pepper spray. Besides, I trust you both will be with a group of people, and also, you've done overnight tours back home together without your parents before. But, if you want, I can at least stay for the day."

"Sure. Yeah, I guess we have been on tours alone before. We went to Middleton Place..." Jula said slowly.

_It wasn't suppposed to be overnight though, and we ended up screwin' up history..._

"Alright, well, you two get your things packed for the tour and then you can just hang out while I work for a while."

"Alright." Jula replied.

"Sound cool.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At approximately 11:00, Jason, Jae and Jula left the house, Jae staring out the window of her uncle's SUV watching the house and the horses in the pastures until they were completely blended into the horizon. Twenty minutes of driving later, they arrived at the Tavington family estate where Brant and Aidan were waiting for them, Aidan looking particularly eager as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Welcome to the Tavington family estate." said Brant with a smile as they got out of Jason's SUV and unloaded their luggage.

"Thank you." Jae replied.

"You're welcome." said Aidan, walking up and taking Jae's bag before bending down and whispering in her ear, "Thank god you're here. You do realize that the overnight portion of the tour is only going to be us four, right?"

"I figured, but my uncle doesn't know that, and neither do my parents, so don't say anything about it. Oh, and Jason isn't staying overnight, but he is staying for the day tour."

Aidan nodded.

"You look familiar." said Brant, glancing over at Jason as he helped Jula with her bag.

"I took a tour here a while back; actually, it was a day tour with an overnight portion added."

"That's right!" Brant grinned. "You were the only other guy on the tour that heard the noises in the night."

Jason laughed.

"I guess so.."

"Well, should we get your bags stored away?" Aidan asked.

"That would be great."

"Alright, let me get the wagon and we'll take you to the house.."

With that, Aidan ran off, only to appear several minutes later driving a beautifully designed wagon being led by a gypsy shire.

"Nice..." said Jae, nodding her head in approval while Jason and Jula nodded in agreement.

Aidan smiled.

"Thank you. This is Sebastian. I would have gotten one of the English shires out, but they're out in the pasture and Sebastian was ready to go.."

"Hey, that's all good, this boy looks beautiful." said Jason. "Healthy, strong, _very_ nice feathering on the legs and a long mane and tail..."

"Yes, only the best of the gypsies.." said Brant, absently stroking Sebastian's nose. "Well, should we load your things?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Just hop in, and I'll get the bags."

"Cool..."

Minutes later, Brant, Aidan, Jason, Jula and Jae arrived at the entrance to the actual estate.

"Wow..." Jae muttered, looking over at the large and beautifully built Georgian style home, which sat on a very well manicured lawn with a gravel pathway leading to the front door. "So this is really _his_ house..."

"Yes, it is.." Aidan whispered to her.

Stopping Sebastian at the path, they got out and Aidan and Brant grabbed Jae and Jula's bags and carried them into the house.

"Oh my..." Jula said softly as they stepped into a wide open entryway, with freshly swept wood floors, portraits hanging on the hall walls and the Tavington family crest hanging over them by a beautifully crafted set of stairs.

_That's some crest..._ she thought to herself as she stared at the family emblem, which had two sabers crossing one another with a crimson 'T' in the background mounted on a dark green backing.

"Here, let's go into one the sitting rooms and set your things down." said Brant.

"It sure is dark in here." Jae commented, looking around the room.

"That's becuase light damages the portraits." Brant replied.

"So, shall we get to the tour now? We don't start at the house, actually, we start in the stables and work around the property." said Aidan.

"Cool."

Setting their bags down, Aidan and Brant led Jae, Jason, and Jula out of the sitting room and back towards the front door, when Jae paused for a moment, taking in her surroundings.

_Something's not quite right..._ she thought, looking around the room, noticing dust in the air; there was no light save for a dying single sliver which cut across the floor, giving it an odd and strangely unwelcome feel.

Indeed, the house did seem very cold and foreboding, and in a way, almost alive because of it. As if the house itself were trying to ward off visitors.

Suddenly, Jae felt a hand on her shoulder and yelped, turning around to see Aidan staring down on her with a slightly concerned expression.

"Jae, are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. It's just creepy in here."

Aidan chuckled softly.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Yeah.. I want to leave..." Jae said.

Aidan smiled.

"Well let's go then..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By late evening, Jae, Jason, and Jula had toured the grounds twice before Jason had to leave, and Jae and Jula headed back to the Tavington estate with Aidan and Brant.

"Man, that was some tour..." Jae commented. "He really did invest a lot into this place."

"He sure did." Brant replied with a grin. "That's why we've tried our best to preserve everything. Oh, and before we go in, here are a couple of flashlights for when we go in, so you can find your way around the place. However, just be sure to keep the light dim, and try not to shine them on the portraits too much."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem."

Stepping into the nearly pitch black house, Jae, Jula and Aidan made their way to the sitting room where their bags were to unpack and roll out their sleeping bags while Brant walked around the house to make sure everything was in order.

"You're not afraid of ghosts, are you?" Aidan asked the girls.

"No." they replied.

"Are there any here?" Jula asked.

"Well, _I_ don't think so, but my brother swears that this place is haunted by the colonel."

"That's odd.. sort of..."

"Aidan!" Brant called from down the hall in the kitchen, a note of fear in his voice. "Come here!"

Aidan rolled his eyes.

"Please excuse me.."

Grabbing a flashlight and turning the light on dim, Aidan strode down the hall to meet his brother."

"What is it?"

"Look at this..."

Brant handed him a brochure for the estate that had a note written on it in black ink.

_To Aidan and Brant Tavington,_

_I am writing this as merely a quick note in passing, just a little reminder of how I like my house kept. In observance, I have noticed that the dusting is done here only every three days. From now on, you shall see to it that it is done every other day. The floors should be swept every day, and please, don't leave the silverware out on the counter. It would not bode well with my wife if she knew about it. Oh, and do get better brochures, as these are rather dull for my taste, but everything else seems to be going well. The lawns look nice, well kept indeed. Now if you'll follow these minor requests, it would be most appreciated._

_Sincerely,_

_Col. William Garrick Camden Tavington_

"This can't be... someone must have written it as a hoax.." Aidan scoffed.

"No, Aidan." Brant said in a determined voice. "Look at the penmanship; no one could forge that; and if you need more evidence, you can look at his memoirs, which are upstairs in his room in a desk drawer for hand comparison.."

Aidan looked closer at the note and paled, folding it up and stuffing it away in his coat pocket.

"No one will see this.."

"But we _are_ going to follow his wishes.."

"Of course we are! After all, he is, technically speaking, the master of this house.."

Brant nodded.

"Best get started tomorrow then.."

Aidan nodded grimly in response and they headed back to the sitting room grabbed their pajamas (in their case, boxers) and headed out of the room to change, returning ten minutes later, and finally went to sleep..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was one in the morning as a clock dyingly chimed the hour. Booted footsteps sounded in the hall as someone paced impatiently, cursing occasionally as their spurs rung eerily in the tomblike silence as they finally decided to wander towards the sitting room where Jae, Aidan, Brant and Jula all lay asleep when suddenly, Jae awoke, feeling agitated.

_I know someone's in here, and it's someone other than the people in this room.._

Sitting up and looking around here, Jae's breathing went shallow as she heard footsteps come close to the sitting room and then turn up towards the stairs. Waiting until they were far enough away, she decided to follow, heading up the stairs, creeping slowly lest she should come across a creaky floorboard or something worse.

Making her way up the stairs, Jae thought she saw the heel of a boot as someone stepped into a room. With baited breath she continued to follow only realizing she forgot her flashlight when she was in the room.

_Oh damn.. I am so stupid! What the hell Jae? You don't go creeping around after things in an old house without a flashlight! Duh!_

Jae stood for a moment, her senses heightening to their max as she took in the room. Tiny rays of moonlight escaped into the house through the miniscule cracks in the window coverings shedding light on a large mounted saber. Jae walked over to it and then turned around gasping softly as her eyes fully adjusted. The room she was in was where the colonel had kept all of his weapons and other wartime things, which were all neatly mounted or shelved. Walking over to the mounted saber, Jae slowly ran her finger along it, coming down to the blade, and accidently cut herself.

_Damn.. still sharp..._

Still mesmerized by the room, Jae didn't notice she was being watched as a hand suddenly clamped firmly on her shoulder and spun her around.

"I thought I told you not to touch that.."


	14. Chapter 14

Jae opened her mouth and had barely begun to let out what would have been a blood curdling scream had not the person who had grabbed her shoulder moved his hand and clamped it tightly over her mouth; she began to struggle.

"Don't scream, dear one, you'll wake the whole house!" a familiar voice whispered into her ear.

_Colonel?_

Immediately, Jae relaxed and the hand was removed from her mouth as the person walked over to a window on the far wall and opened the shade that had been put over it and letting in the moonlight. Jae's eyes widened as she saw that indeed, it was Col. Tavington who stood before her, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

"You're... you're not a ghost, are you?"

Col. Tavington cocked an eyebrow and replied in mock sarcasm, "Well, my hand was solid, was it not?"

"So, it _is_ you..."

The colonel nodded, his smile widening.

"Yes, it is.."

Jae stared up at him in overwhelming silence, as tears began forming in her eyes while the colonel stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight warm embrace, kissing the top of her head as Jae buried her face in his chest.

"I've missed you so much...Why did you let me go?" she asked, crying softly.

Col. Tavington held her tighter and replied softly, "Believe me, I didn't want to, but you told me that you wanted to go home..."

"I know.. now I'm not so sure I should have.."

The colonel cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I just... nevermind, can I tell you later?"

"Certainly. But are you all right?"

"I could be better... how about you?"

"I'm well. Braden is two years old now; he's talking all the time and getting into all sorts of trouble."

Jae smiled.

"And the lady?"

"She's well; tired though, she recently gave birth to our second child, a girl, whom we named Brielle."

"Aww... bet she's cute." Jae said, brightening a bit.

Col. Tavington chuckled.

"She looks like her mother, but her eyes are a little bit of both of us. But yes, she's a very beautiful little baby. Even Braden, whom we afraid would get jealous, seems to like her."

"Well that's a good thing..."

"Jae, are you sure you're all right? You looked a bit troubled."

"No," Jae sighed, sniffing a bit. "I'm not all right. There's a gap in time, and I need to go back and fix it."

"I was wondering... after you left, as you may have guessed, we won the war, but something didn't seem quite right, though I couldn't exactly place what it was."

"Look, I can explain more later, right now, I just want to go back.."

Col. Tavington sighed, cupping Jae's chin in his hand.

"You sound just like you did when you said that you wanted to go back home to the future."

Jae averted her gaze from his and began to cry again softly.

"I know, but this time, I really _do_ have to go back.. with you. I know I'm just seeing you again, and this sounds rushed, but I promise, I'll explain everything later."

"Jae? Jae, where are you?" Aidan called as his footsteps sounded outside the room.

Surprised by the other voice, Col. Tavington instinctively held Jae closer to him while reaching for the mounted saber. But then Jae cocked an eyebrow at him and he put it back.

"My apologies... Soldier's instincts..."

"Jae!"

"In here!" Jae replied.

"Is this my cue to leave?" the colonel asked.

"You're not going anywhere.."

"Jae, thank god, I was beginning to wonder..."

Aidan entered the room dressed in naught but a pair of black satin boxers and froze, a look of surprise and mild shock on his face as his icy eyes narrowed at Col. Tavington as the moonlight played across the colonel's skin, giving it a rather ghostly hue...

"So, Brant was right.. you _are_ haunting this place..."

Col. Tavington rolled his eyes.

"No, Aidan, I am most certainly _not_ haunting _my_ house."

"But you're a ghost, aren't you?"

"No. If I was ghost, I couldn't have written that little note to you earlier."

Aidan scowled and Col. Tavington smirked in response.

"But how did you get here?"

"That doesn't matter at the moment. What matters is that I think we need to get Jae back.."

"You already know the situation?"

"A shallow outline, yes, but no details; I believe that Jae will save those to share with me when we are alone." the colonel replied.

Aidan continued to stare at Col. Tavington, his eyes narrowing even more.

_This is the strangest situation I've ever been in... perhaps I shouldn't have cracked open that last bit of brandy before bed..._

"Aidan, is my sister awake?" Jae asked.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Can you please go get them?"

"Certainly." Aidan replied and walked out of the room.

"Oh, and while you're at it, do get some decent evening wear.." called the colonel.

Jae bit her lip, holding back a laugh.

"So," she said, looking up at Col. Tavington. "Are you up for another visit?"

"Well, are you up for staying with a two year old and a newborn? Not to mention, my brothers, who come by the house every once in a while..."

Jae smiled.

"I think we can come to an agreement... Are you sure you don't mind? We'll try not to be any trouble..."

"Of course I don't mind!" replied the colonel. "Just don't wake me up unnecessarily or upset my wife and we have an accord. Oh, and.. the _evening wear.._just be sure that you're fully covered.."

Jae laughed.

"I guess it's a done deal then.."


	15. Chapter 15

Two minutes later, Aidan arrived back upstairs in the room Col. Tavington and Jae were in, followed closely by Jula and then Brant, who ambled in after them, looking half asleep until he saw the colonel and let out a yelp of surprise.

"Good god, there _is_ a ghost!"

"No, sorry Brant, he's not a ghost; it's really the colonel." Jae said laughing at Brant's reaction.

"Colonel?" Jula said in wonderment, stepping out from behind Brant, who stood frozen in shock.

Col. Tavington smiled and nodded.

"Jula.. it's me..."

Jula stared long and hard at the colonel until suddenly, in a rush of emotion, she ran up to him, and hugged him tightly as he in turn, wrapped his arms around her.

"My god, it is you!"

Col. Tavington smiled and laughed softly.

"Well of course it's me."

"How did you get here?"

"I'll explain that later, but for now, I believe we have to get you and your sister back to the 18th century."

Jae nodded, but then Aidan spoke up saying, "But sir, I'm hardly dressed..."

Col. Tavington cocked an eyebrow and responded, "I can see that quite well, and from now on, you two _will_ remember to observe the rules of _proper_ evening attire. However, I don't see why you're being nearly naked would hamper me in taking Jae and Jula back..."

"Um.. Colonel.. I think Aidan thought that he was coming.." said Jae carefully.

"Well absolutely not!" replied Col. Tavington gruffly. "Ancestor or not, Aidan, you are not even half decent, and not to mention, my wife just gave birth, and there is enough male company circulating throughout my house with my brothers visiting at will.."

Aidan looked as if he were about to argue the point when Jae shushed him and said imploringly, "Dad, with all due respect, I think it might be to your benefit that we bring Aidan along. After all, it is thanks to him that Jula and I were able to make it this far..."

"_Dad_?" Brant questioned, cocking an eyebrow at Jae.

"Yes, _Dad.._" Jae replied shortly. "Don't ask."

"Well someone is getting moody..."

"Brant, shut up!"

"Jae-"

"Jae..." said Col. Tavington warningly.

Jae scowled.

"Calm down."

"Gentlemen," the colonel said, turning to Aidan and Brant, "will you please excuse us; I'll let you know when you may come back in. In the meantime, get dressed.. Oh, and Jula, could you please go with them? I do not mean to shun you, but I would like to speak to your sister alone for a while."

"Yeah, ok." Jula replied, and slowly followed Aidan and Brant out the door, closing it behind them, leaving her sister and the colonel alone in the room, staring silently at one another as the tension between them thickened unbearably.

"Jae.."

"Look, I really don't want to talk about this right now. It's really late-"

"But you're not tired one bit; I can tell. Now please, tell me." said the colonel softly, worry filling his icy eyes.

Jae snorted and glared stubbornly back.

"You said that I could later."

"Yes, but I can't take it anymore!" Col. Tavington hissed. "I tried to keep calm for a bit, but the thought that this could be something dangerous and harmful to you won't give me peace. What is going on? Exactly _why_ do you need to go back?"

Jae clenched her jaw.

"Can't we just discuss this when we go back?"

"No.."

"That's only because you want to discuss it now.."

"Jae! Stop delaying it!" said Col. Tavington, barely able to keep his voice low as his temper began to rise with the worry. "You know what happened last time you did that."

"Jae pursed her lips and replied tightly, "I'm not saying anything."

"If this is putting you in danger, I need to know, especially if it is for my sake..."

"No, it isn't for your sake." said Jae quietly. "But I do not wish to say anything now. Please, later.."

Col. Tavington shook with pent up emotion and placed his hands firmly on Jae's shoulders.

"You _will_ tell me, Jae Barrington." he said softly, piercing her like a spear with the intensity of his glacial blue eyes, which had become nearly white with emotion.

Jae stared back, her own gray gaze intense, but it was still no match for the colonel and she averted it, sighing as tears began to slide from her eyes down the smooth skin of her cheeks.

"Please, don't make me tell you." she whispered, burying her face in his chest.

Col. Tavington placed a gentle hand under her chin, lifting her face to meet his eyes.

"Please, Jae..."

"No, you're going to hate me for it.."

"Oh Jae, nothing you do can make me hate you. That I am certain of."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." said Jae, beginning to cry harder.

"Well let's see then. Tell me.."

Jae took a deep breath, shaking with fear of what his reaction might be.

_He's right, I can't keep it from him..._

"Dad, I... I... oh god, how do I say this?..."

Col. Tavington held her tightly, stroking her hair reassuringly as she struggled to find the words to tell him that she was carrying his loathsome superior's child.

"Just say it, dear one. The quicker you say it, the less time you have to debate and agonize about it."

"I know... Look, when Jula and I left, I took a piece of the 18th century back with me. Dad... I'm pregnant." Jae finished in a small voice.

Col. Tavington was silent for a moment, his face deadpan as Jae looked up at him, fearing what he would say once he realized he could talk again.

"How far along are you?" he asked quietly, his eye swirling with an emotion that Jae couldn't identify.

"Just under two months, I think... I'm sorry... I know you said I couldn't make me hate you but-"

"No, Jae, I do not hate you, even now. A father cannot hate his daughter so easily." the colonel replied, tightening his hold on her.

Jae looked up at Col. Tavington and smiled sadly through her tears.

"Thank you."

Col. Tavington smiled and bent down, kissing the top of her head.

"It's going to be all right, Jae. I'm here for you. We're all here for you. And nothing is going to change that."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes later, once Jae had had some time to calm down, Col. Tavington called Aidan, Brant, and Jula back in.

"Well, it's nice to see that you two are dressed..."

Both Aidan and Brant scowled, while Jula smiled impishly, shouldering both hers and Jae's bags.

"Can we go now?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe so. And, I guess you two brothers can come along as well, but only because Jae said you may be of assistance and it wouldn't be right to bring only half a set of twins."

Brant brightened, and Aidan also looked quite pleased.

"Thank you, sir."

Col. Tavington shrugged.

"So, how do we get back?" Brant asked.

"Ah.."

Col. Tavington gestured to a large full portrait of himself in full military regalia.

"That portrait is how we'll get through."

Aidan cocked an eyebrow.

"Sir?"

"It's quite easy, actually." the colonel explained. "All you have to do is walk up to it and stare at it, without blinking I might add, until it begins to ripple. Then, just simply step through. I had it set low on the wall for this specific reason. Although, Jae, _you_ might have some issues, being as you're a bit lacking in the height area of things..."

"Shut up!" Jae said in mock defense. "It's three feet off the ground and I'm five foot two. Yes, I _can_ step through the painting, even if I look like Barbie's High Stepper Horse."

Jula laughed.

"Whatever, Jae.."

"Fine, I'll prove it!"

Jae walked over to the portrait and stared unblinkingly at it until, just as the colonel said, it began to ripple.

_Creepy... yeah, I'll pass..._

"Ok, nevermind, maybe you should go first, Dad."

Col. Tavington laughed softly.

"Why don't we go together? Here, take my hand, Jae."

Hesitantly, she took the colonel's hand and stared back at the portrait until it began to ripple again. Leading Jae forward, Col. Tavington put one leg through the rippling portrait as Jae stared with wide eyes.

"Tis interesting, isn't it?" he smiled.

Then pulling Jae closer to the portrait, Col. Tavington lifted her up and stepped completely through it, bringing her down on the other side into the same dark room but in a completely different time period.

"Wow..." Jae murmured in mild shock looking around at her surroundings as Jula, Brant, and Aidan stepped through the portrait, also looking around. "It's as if we never left the room.."

Col. Tavington smiled.

"You didn't. You only left the time."

Jae nodded.

"What do you want me to do with the bags?" Jula asked.

"If you leave this room and go down to the end of the hall, there will be four empty rooms, two on each side. Put the bags in the two rooms on the left; Aidan and Brant, your rooms are the ones on the right. Now please, be quiet so as not to wake anyone."

"Thanks." Jula replied with a nod and headed off down the hall with Aidan and Brant trailing behind her, leaving Jae and the colonel alone once more.

"Are you sure the lady won't mind all of us being here?" Jae asked.

"She won't as long as you don't create too much of a stir. And I think she'll be glad of some female company instead of having to deal with my younger brother, Peter, popping in whenever he pleases."

Jae smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you again."

Col. Tavington shrugged.

"I consider you family. Welcome back, Jae."


	16. Chapter 16

Once Col. Tavington had made sure that Jae, Jula, Brant, and Aidan were settled in, he wandered back to the master bedchamber and got dressed in his nightclothes, quickly checking on his baby daughter who lay asleep in a cradle next to his and his wife's four-poster, before slipping quietly into bed next to Mary.

"Who is here, William?"

The colonel startled slightly and turned to his wife, who looked back at him with sleepy eyes.

"You're awake..."

"I heard footsteps and voices.."

Col. Tavington gave her a lopsided smile and said, "Jae and Jula are back.."

"Well that is interesting.. you were time traveling again.."

"Yes.."

"William, so late... you're not going to get any sleep if you keep doing that. But is it just them? I'm sure I heard male voices and they didn't sound like any of your brothers."

"No, it isn't just the girls who are here."

"Well then, who else is it?"

"A couple of our descendants, Aidan and Brant Tavington."

"Ah, the twins you were talking to me about earlier.."

Col. Tavington nodded.

"But William, why have Jae and Jula returned? Because for one reason or another, I don't think it's just because they missed us and wanted to see us again.."

Inhaling deeply, the colonel thought quickly on how he could dodge the question, knowing full well that he would have to tell his wife later anyway.

_But it's late, and I'd rather we both sleep at least a bit while the baby is asleep, and then tell her at a decent hour.._

"It's a complicated issue, Mary. I shall tell you later; rest now while you can before the baby wakes up and needs to be fed."

Mary nodded and with a sleepy yawn, laid back down and was asleep again within minutes while the colonel lay awake for another thirty minutes before finally drifting off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at half past six, Jae awoke to sunlight streaming in through an open window in her room, her eyes widening slightly as she took in her surroundings.

_Where am I... what am I doing in... Oh yeah, right, went back in time.. duh... Good god, Jae, no wonder no one wants to talk to you in the morning; you're absolutely STUPID when it comes to morning comprehension..._

Taking a breath and shaking her head, Jae allowed herself a few minutes to

'wake up' before turning her head sharply towards her bedroom door as the knob turned and Jula walked in, nearly as sleepy looking as she was, but fully dressed.

"Morrring Jae..." she said with a yawn. "The lady woke me up about thirty minutes ago; she was going to wake you too, but the colonel told her to let you sleep for a short while longer; you'd better get dressed now though.."

Jae nodded wordlessly in reply, slowly swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing reluctantly.

"Alright, I'll meet you all downstairs when I'm dressed."

Jula nodded and vacated the room while Jae ambled over to a large wardrobe and opened it; to her surprise, there were several _very_ presentable dresses hanging inside, along with a corset.

_Hmm... the lady must have stuck these inside while I was still asleep..._

Picking an emerald colored dress, Jae reluctantly got out of her clothes and got dressed, tying her hair back in a casual braid and went downstairs, where Col. Tavington, Mary and Brielle, Aidan, Brant, Braden and Jula were sitting in the sitting room that she had spent the night in the night before.

As soon as Jae entered the room, all eyes were trained upon her, even those of Aidan, who stared at her with a genuine attraction.

"Jae, you look... lovely.. stunning." he said, murmuring the last word to himself.

Jae smiled, blushing modestly.

"Thank you, Aidan."

Col. Tavington smiled.

"Good morning, my dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome. I see you found the dresses Mary left in the wardrobe for you and from the looks of you, they fit quite nicely, very presentable indeed."

Jae nodded.

"Yes, they are. Thank you, my lady."

Mary smiled.

"You're welcome.. well, now that you're awake, are you hungry for breakfast?"

Jae nodded, licking her lips hungrily, an eager look in her eyes.

Col. Tavington laughed softly.

"I'll take that as a yes.."

"Very well, William, if you watch Brielle for a while, I should be able to fix Jae a proper meal shortly."

"Are you sure, Mary?"

"I'll be fine, William. True, Brielle is only four days old, but I believe I can handle making a meal before resting again.."

"Alright, but if you need me to do anything..."

Mary smiled, shaking her head.

"I'll be fine..."

With that, she handed Brielle to Col. Tavington and left the room.

"So this is the little one.. she _does_ look like her mother, right down to the petite bone structure and black hair."

Jae and Jula walked over to the colonel who sat rocking his newborn daughter in his arms while his son sat next to him looking on as she stared quietly up at them with emerald green eyes flecked with ice blue.

"My sis!" said Braden proudly.

Jula smiled.

"Yes Braden, _your_ sister."

Braden looked over at Jula, his icy eyes swirling with a mixture of familiarity and puzzlement.

"Braden, this is Jula, and her sister, Jae." said the colonel, gesturing at the girls with a smile.

"Papa, they stay with us?"

Col. Tavington nodded.

"For a while, at least."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, Jae's meal was ready and she went to the kitchen to eat.

"Well, you do like your eggs, don't you?" Aidan said, walking into the kitchen.

Jae smiled and shook her head.

"Honestly, I don't really like eggs, but the lady's cooking is a definite exception. Did you try these?"

Aidan nodded and licked his lips.

"Oh yes, excellent..."

"To say the least..." Jae replied, swallowing down a bite before looking over at Aidan with a smirk on her face.

Aidan cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"It's weird to see you all dressed up in 18th century clothing... but you can pull it off. Althogh I will say that the short hair _does_ offset it a bit; Brant my have the upper hand on this one."

Aidan snorted.

"Well thank you, but I believe that you can carry it off better than the both of us."

Jae blushed slightly.

"Thank you." she replied modestly.

"It's true. You're quite beautiful, even with egg on your cheek..."

"Oh..."

Jae was about to wipe the egg off with a cloth but Aidan was faster and wiped it away for her, his hand brushing gently against the soft smooth skin of her cheek as his ice-blue eyes bore intensely into hers, his hand still on the side of her face while the silence between them thickened. Slowly, Aidan pulled his hand away and gave Jae a small smile, his face turning slightly red.

"Sorry, I-"

"No, it's fine. Just make sure the colonel doesn't catch you!" Jae said with a smirk.

Aidan laughed.

"Yes, that would not be a pretty sight.."

"Especially because he's like, two hundred plus years older than you.."

Aidan shuddered.

"Don't remind me, because he still seems like a more than capable adversary."

"That, he is indeed."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes, three more helpings of eggs and two sausages later, Jae was still conversing with Aidan when Brant came into the kitchen asking for his brother to help him on something.

"Can it wait?" Aidan asked his brother.

"Aidan, I've waited for the past fifteen minutes.."

Aidan sighed.

"Very well."

Reluctantly, he got up from the table.

"I'll meet you in the sitting room."

Brant nodded and left.

"Guess you've got to go.."

Aidan shrugged.

"I guess so. But perhaps later, if you don't mind, would you like to join me on a walk in the gardens?"

Jae smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I shall see you then."


	17. Chapter 17

Around noon that same day, Jae went for a walk in the gardens with Aidan while Col. Tavington went upstairs to check on Mary and Brielle before he left the estate to go help his eldest brother, Edward, with chores on his property.

"Mary, are you awake?" the colonel asked softly as he stepped soundlessly into the master bedchamber.

"Yes, but not for too long, I hope." his wife replied sleepily, sitting up in bed.

Col. Tavington chuckled.

"And Brielle?"

"She is asleep." Mary replied.

"Well, then at least you can rest for a while.."

"Indeed, I can. Though for how long, I'm not sure. She's been a bit cranky of late; though with the guests, and I mean no offense, I can see why."

Col. Tavington's face reddened slightly in embarrassment.

"Did they wake you?"

"Once or twice, but that is not my concern. William, Brielle is only four days old, and though I don't mind the guests, it can get wearing. And I don't mean to be selfish, but I haven't had any time alone with you in a while either."

The colonel sighed softly in response.

"I know. With Braden and the baby... never you mind, I'll find a way to work around things. Mary, I don't want to upset you."

"I am well aware of that, love." Mary replied with a small smile. "Now, are you taking Braden with you then, or is he staying here?"

"Would you like me to take him with me to Edward's?"

"Whatever you choose, I am content either way."

"Then I'll take him with me. Besides, I'm sure he'll want to see the horses.."

Mary smiled. "That he will. Especially Roman."

The colonel nodded.

"Is there anything I can do for you before we leave?"

"No, at least not at the moment.. But it would be a bit of a relief if you got one of the girls or the twins to watch the children this evening; and I do want to talk to you about Jae; you seem a bit reluctant to discuss her..."

Col. Tavington averted his gaze from his wife, who continued to look at him with steady emerald eyes.

"Yes, I suppose I have been a bit... _reluctant_, haven't I? Very well, we shall discuss that matter tonight after supper when we're alone. In the meantime, Braden and I shall see you later."

With that, Col. Tavington gave Mary a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room walking downstairs to get Braden and then left to his brother's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good day, Will And hello to you as well, Braden!" A tall, athletically built man with slightly graying chocolate brown hair and icy blue eyes .'greeted Col. Tavington and Braden.

"Unco Eh-wod!" Braden said gleefully, reaching out to his uncle who took him in his arms, spinning him around while Col. Tavington observed with a smile on his face.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"I believe Braden has but I have not."

Edward grinned.

"Well then, you're just in time. My wife should be finished cooking dinner shortly and I daresay, brother, that even with a full stomach, you would not want to miss out on her cooking."

Col. Tavington smiled.

"No, Edward, I would not. Cristabel cooks some of the best meals I have ever eaten, though of course, I am biased to my own wife..."

"Of course, of course. But come inside. Afterwards, we may begin with the chores."

The colonel smiled, shaking his head and followed his brother and son into a large house not unlike his own, where a woman of about medium height with dark brown hair and gray eyes greeted them with a warm smile.

"Good day Colonel, and Braden, hello to you as well!" she greeted them cordially.

"Good day, Cristabel." Col. Tavington replied with a polite nod while Braden squirmed in Edward's arms, reaching for his aunt.

Cristabel laughed and wrapped an arm around Braden whilst giving Edward a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hello, my dear." said Edward, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist and giving her a quick kiss in return. "It smells delicious in here. What have you been cooking?"

Cristabel smirked and replied, "Roast, soup and shepherd's pie. Are any of you hungry?"

Col. Tavington nodded.

"Braden is; I wasn't to begin with but now..."

The colonel's stomach gave a rumbling growl and Cristabel and Braden laughed.

"Papa's hungry!" Braden shouted gleefully.

"Yes, Papa _is_ hungry." replied Col. Tavington, ruffling his son's black hair.

"Well come this way then, into the kitchen."

Taking them down the hall, Cristabel led Col. Tavington, Edward and Braden down the hall and into the kitchen where she quickly served meals for them before serving herself and sitting down to join them.

"Pie, Aunt Crista!" said Braden who was sitting with his father.

Col. Tavington's eyes narrowed and he gave his son a light squeeze, whispering, "Braden, that is not how we ask for something. Now, be polite and ask Aunt Crista again for the pie.."

Braden crossed his arms indignantly but after more prodding from his father, he sagged and asked, "Pie please, Aunt Crista?"

Cristabel nodded and gave Braden a small smile, serving him a small piece of shepherd's pie.

"Now what do you say, Braden?" Col. Tavington whispered into his son's ear.

"Thank you!" Braden said sweetly to his aunt.

"You're welcome."

Braden smiled and eagerly took a bite of pie while the colonel shifted him to one side of his lap and took a bite of food on his own plate of food.

"Excellent meal, Cristabel, excellent indeed." he commented, swallowing down a bite of roast.

"Thank you, Colonel." Cristabel replied, finally taking a bite of her own food.

"You're welcome."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Col. Tavington, Braden and Edward had finished their meals and with a final thanks to Cristabel, went outside to the stables to begin work.

"So, what do we have here?" the colonel asked his brother as he set his son down.

"We need to muck _all_ of the stalls, and just generally clean the place up.." Edward replied, placing his hands on his hips, surveying the entrance of the stables as some of the horses poked their heads out of the stalls. "But at least Braden will get some 'pony rides' out of it.."

Col. Tavington rolled his eyes.

"Edward, this place looks as if you cleaned it just last week."

"I did."

"Then why, pray tell, do you need to do it so soon?"

"Because I'm more anal than you are."

The colonel cocked an eyebrow and replied, "Really? Are you sure that is the only reason?"

Edward sighed and let out a soft laugh.

"Alright, Will, but I'm surprised you haven't heard; our old neighbor from Liverpool is coming here on holiday for a while and I offered him a place to stay while he was here."

Col. Tavington stared, raising his already cocked eyebrow even higher.

"Brentan Garrick.." he said slowly.

"Yes..."

The colonel shook his head, snorting derisively.

"Foolish boy..."

"Will," said Edward sternly as Braden immediately imitated him with a stern "Papa"; "You know Brentan didn't agree with how the family scandal carried over to us brothers and it was only because of the fact that the scandal was so public and his family ordered him, with damaging threats should he not obey, that he cast the deciding vote amongst the government in his late father's stead to re-posess the Tavington estate, while simultaneously casting us into unfathomable debt."

"I don't care that he didn't agree; he still cast the final vote."

"Will, please, just give him a chance. He's not his father, or his mother."

Col. Tavington pursed his lips, his eyes swirling with their icy color as he debated with himself on what to make of Brentan. Then with a sigh and a dismissive shake of his head, he said, "Not now, Edward. I don't have time for this. Let's just work on the stalls.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, just as Col. Tavington was cleaning out the last stall and Edward was taking Braden on another ride atop his white gelding, Roman, Aidan rode up to the stables on Phantom, a black gelding which the colonel had purchased after the war from the owner of the estate he was stationed at.

"Aidan.." said the colonel, stepping out of the stall and wiping his brow. "What are you doing here?"

Just then, Edward came back into the stables with Braden.

"Will, are you-"

Edward cut himself short as he stopped and stared at Aidan.

"Oh, my apologies, Edward." said Col. Tavington with a small laugh. "This is Aidan, one of the twins I was talking to you about a few days ago.."

"Oh yes, I remember now. And just as you said, Will, they've quite the family resemblance." replied Edward with a nod toward Aidan, who half-smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome. Now, as you're just sitting there atop Phantom, is there anything that my brother or I may help you with?"

Aidan reddened slightly and replied, "Well, no, I was just getting something for Mary that she needed to borrow from your wife.."

"Oh, very well then, did she give you what you needed?" Edward asked.

Aidan nodded.

"If you don't mind, will you please take Braden back with you to the house?" Col. Tavington asked.

"Yes, of course." Aidan replied, looking down at Braden with a small smile.

"I don't want to go yet." said Braden indignantly, grasping tightly to Roman's mane. "Please Papa, I want another ride.."

Aidan smiled, shaking his head and said, "Braden, you get to ride Phantom with me on the way home."

"But I want to ride Wo-man.."

Col. Tavington rolled his eyes and walked over to Braden.

"Braden, you need to go with Aidan back home."

"Papa.."

His son gave him a pleading look, his icy eyes taking on the characteristics of a begging puppy.

"Please..."

The colonel's eyes narrowed slightly.

"No, Braden, you have to leave now. And as Aidan said, you get to ride Phantom on the way home."

Braden scrunched up his face and looked sourly back at his father who raised an eyebrow before suddenly prying Braden's fingers from Roman's mane and lifting him off of the horse.

"Papa!" Braden screamed in frustration.

"Braden!" Col. Tavington hissed, glaring down at his son. "This is now how we act around others! Ever! Now, behave yourself!" he finished sternly, squeezing Braden just enough so that he understood what was being said to him.

Glaring up at his father, Braden was only able to hold his gaze for a few seconds before he looked down and scowled, reluctantly relenting his heated behavior.

"That's better.." Col. Tavington whispered in his ear before he turned to Aidan and said, "My apologies. Braden really likes Roman..."

Aidan laughed.

"I can tell..."

Handing his son over with a quick thanks, Col. Tavington went back to work with his brother while Aidan started down the road back to the house with a quiet and still slightly irritated looking Braden when they met up with Jae, who was mounted atop Lady Tavington's mare, Ember, about halfway down the road.

"Jae, what are you doing out here?" Aidan asked, stopping next to her. "I thought you were back at the house helping the lady with the cooking.."

Jae shook her head.

"I _was_, but then Jula, who wasn't really doing much of anything at the time, thought it best to take over because of an incident that occurred the last time we time traveled."

"What happened?"

"Oh, nothing... I just.. sort of burnt a roast." she finished flatly. "So, Jula took over, and being as I was getting a bit tired of being inside, I decided to go for a ride."

"You shouldn't be out here alone. It's getting a bit dark. How long have you been out?"

Jae scowled and rolled her eyes.

"I've only been gone for about five minutes. And thank you for the advice, _Col. Aidan_. You know, I _can_ take care of myself."

Aidan cocked an eyebrow.

_Well, they weren't kidding in the book when they said that she had a fiery demeanor..._

"Just the same, I'd feel better if you had someone with you..."

"And who did you have in mind to be my 'escort'?" Jae asked.

Aidan's mouth opened slightly in disbelief while a smirk crossed Jae's lips.

"I was only joking." she said. "I don't mind if you come along, but I do mean it when I say that I _can_ look after myself."

"Oh, I know you can." Aidan replied. "If you don't mind though, is it alright if we take Braden back home and then continue on this 'ride'?"

Jae shrugged and nodded.

"No prob."

"Thank you."

With that, Jae and Aidan took Col. Tavington's son back home and then directed their horses towards the back of the property, to some trails that Aidan had pointed out to Jae during their tour of the grounds with their uncle.

"This trail isn't too long. We can ride the whole thing and be back before it gets late."

Jae nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

Leading their horses on to the trail, Jae and Aidan rode in silence, fully aware of but indifferent to one another's presence and what was going on around them as the woods took on a quiet evening atmosphere, with a periodic rustle in the bushes as the horses let out an occasional snort or two, their footsteps sounding ever so lightly on the earthen path that was lightly littered with small rocks; about fifteen minutes into the ride, Aidan looked over at Jae and broke the silence with, "You look peaceful, yet I can tell you are thinking about something. Tell me."

Jae looked over at Aidan, the corners of her mouth turning upwards in a tiny smile.

"I'm just sort of thinking of everything. All that's happened, all that will happen..."

"Are you nervous?" Aidan asked before snorting and adding, "Of course you are. Even with a peaceful look on your face I can see it in your eyes; and who wouldn't be?"

Jae laughed softly yet there was indeed, a nervous look in her eyes.

"I don't even know if Mary knows yet.."

Stopping Phantom and reaching over to grab Ember's reins, Aidan halted them and placed a hand on Jae's shoulder.

"You're going to be all right Jae. You're in good hands. And you know that. No one will turn you away."

"I know... but I still feel guilty. I don't want to be a burden."

Shaking his head in response, Aidan dismounted Phantom and walked over to Jae, holding out his hand.

"Come down and walk with me.."

Hesitantly, Jae looked down at Aidan.

_Shouldn't we be getting back soon?_ she wondered to herself, but gingerly slid her hand into his as he helped her dismount Ember before he tethered both of the horses to a nearby tree.

"Come, we won't be late coming back, I promise you."

Jae blinked.

_Creepy... that mind reading thing must run in the family...again, with the other Tavington traits..._

"Alright..."

Walking slowly down the path, Aidan allowed for a few minutes of silence to fall between them before asking, "Jae, why would you ever think that you would be burdening my family? Col. Tavington loves you like his own daughter; he would do anything for you to assure your well being without raising so much as a question about it."

"But I don't want him to have to do that." Jae replied. "He's already done so much for me, as well as my sister. I know he cares about us very much, but he doesn't deserve this. The colonel was right, I should have told him about the journal regardless of O'Hara's threats and we could have stolen it back; the stupid affair would have never had to happen and I wouldn't have to be carrying O'Hara's child."

Aidan shook his head.

"Jae, don't blame yourself. Great things are in store for you. Trust me, I can't explain completely what is to come for you, as things are still playing out. But I know that as time goes on, you will less and less regret what came from the deal between you and O'Hara."

"How do you know this?" Jae questioned, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Obviously, I've read about you in the history book. And it may surprise you, but I myself have done a bit of time-traveling, though nothing to such an impact as what you and your sister did."

Jae smiled.

"Yeah, we did muddle things up quite a bit."

Aidan chuckled.

"Yes well, you loved it so much you came back a second time."

Jae snorted.

"Whatever. But I will admit, it is nice to get away at times, from modern day.."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Aside from all of the crappy side-effects, yeah."

Smiling, Aidan shook his head and replied, "Whatever you say but for now, let's just sit around for a few minutes and relax before we leave."

Jae shrugged but complied, taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it while closing her eyes, listening to the sounds around her. Tree branches rustled softly in the breeze. Nearby, one of the horses whinnied and snorted... and then another sound aroused her senses. The soft but rich tenor sound of humming gently caressed her ears and she sighed in contentment with slow realization that it was Aidan who hummed so softly and enchantingly as he dropped even lower into the baritone range, nearly lulling her to sleep for a couple of minutes before he stopped and Jae awoke from her trance to see him looking at her with the same intensity that Col. Tavington always did, the lightest hint of a smile gracing the corners of his lips.

"We should probably get back now."

Jae sighed and nodded reluctantly as Aidan offered her his hand, helping her up.

"Thank you, for bringing me out here and talking with me, even if I didn't really want your company in the first place."

"It was nothing."

"Well, thank you anyway."

Aidan nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder and guided her back to where the horses stood, pawing at the ground impatiently; mounting up, Jae and Aidan cut through the trail to save some time and arrived back at the stables, where Aidan quickly unsaddled and groomed both horses while Jae waited patiently before they finally headed back up to the house.

_**A/N: Ok, so I pretty much understand that you're all waiting to see what the heck is really going on with Aidan, and of course, what is up with O'Hara. I'm getting to that, and some of your questions will probably be answered in chapter 18, so just please, bear with me here. Thanks!**_

_**-S.R.**_


	18. Chapter 18

"Aidan, Jae, glad to see you two could make it for supper." Col. Tavington greeted the two in an even tone as they entered the dining area, yet his eyes were narrowed into into the slightest hint of a stern glare.

"Sorry.." Jae mumbled, taking a seat next to her sister who glanced briefly at her before returning her gaze back to her plate.

"My apologies, Colonel. I am the one to blame seeing as I thought Jae and I would have more time to ride."

"I see." replied the colonel with a stiff nod. "Well, don't make a habit of it."

"We won't." Jae answered, her face reddening slightly.

"I know _you_ won't." Col. Tavington remarked pointedly, fixing his piercing gaze upon Aidan.

Mary shook her head, sighing softly.

_Darling, I know you were in a bit of a strop when you got home but please, don't let it carry over..._

"William.."

"Mary..."

"Come, sit down."

Reluctantly, Col. Tavington lowered his gaze and strode over to his spot at the head of the table and took a seat while Aidan took one next to his brother who momentarily glanced at him before turning his gaze expectantly to the colonel.

"Alright, now that _everyone_ is seated, we may eat."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Supper was a short thirty minutes as everyone ate silently, particularly Col. Tavington who even had a stony air to go along with it. Once supper was finished, everyone took their dishes to the kitchen and dispersed to various locations in the house while the colonel stayed in the kitchen, waiting for his wife to check on Brielle and give her a quick feeding before returning to wash the dishes.

"William, what has gotten into you?" Mary murmured, grabbing a plate and setting it in a washbasin while reaching for a cloth to begin scrubbing at it. "You were completely silent during supper and I don't doubt that you made the guests uncomfortable. Just because you're upset about the situation with Brentan Garrick doesn't mean you can snap at Jae and Aidan for being a tiny bit late for supper."

"I didn't _snap_, Mary.." replied the colonel through gritted teeth.

"Fine, William, you didn't snap, but you were being unreasonable, glaring at them as if they were a couple of your subordinate men."

Col. Tavington snorted derisively but decided to remain silent, grabbing a plate and helping his wife with the washing; after about thirty minutes, he left the kitchen and was on his way upstairs when he felt a tug on his arm and turned to see Jae, a questioning look upon her face.

"Can I talk to you?"

The colonel gave her a small smile.

"Let's go into my room."

Jae nodded vigorously before following him up the stairs and into the master bedchamber, closing the door behind them and taking a seat in one of the two large armchairs that the colonel motioned to in the middle of the room.

"We're not going to wake the baby, are we?"

"No." Col. Tavington replied, sitting down across from her. "Brielle sleeps like her mother."

Jae smiled.

"What was it that you wished to speak with me about?"

Biting her lip nervously, Jae responded quietly, "What happened to O'Hara after we left?"

Col. Tavington averted his gaze and was silent for a couple of minutes before answering, "He... He was killed."

Jae cocked an eyebrow.

"There was a battle not long after you left; things got a bit out of hand and a 'stray bullet' found its way to his chest."

Jae's mouth opened slightly.

"You..."

Col. Tavington nodded slowly.

"I did. After what happened to you... and what he did to my wife... I was never caught for it either."

Jae let out a soft but hollow laugh.

"Of course you weren't, or you wouldn't be here." she said, trying to keep her voice even.

"Jae..."

"No, no it's fine, don't apologize." Jae replied, shaking her head. "I didn't like him, let alone love him. I just sort of thought he might want to know.. but hey, it's a bit late for that."

Col. Tavington frowned slightly and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Jae, who instinctively buried her face in his chest.

"I don't blame you for what you did. In fact, if I was you, I would have done it too." she murmured, letting out another hollow laugh before pulling away from him.

"Jae, are you sure you're all right?" Col. Tavington asked, concern building in his eyes.

"Dad, I'm fine." Jae replied with a small smile. "I just needed to know, that's all."

"Alright, but if you need anything..."

"I know.."

Col. Tavington gave Jae a half-smile.

"Of course you do. Well, I believe Aidan wanted to see you after supper; he's probably downstairs in the sitting room."

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll see you later then?"

"Yes," replied the colonel, kissing her cheek, "I'll come into your room before I go to bed."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes after Jae left, Mary entered the master bedchamber and carefully picked up a sleeping Brielle before she turned to face her husband who was still sitting in the armchair, his eyes slightly glassy.

"Love?" she asked, walking over and taking a seat across from him as she rocked Brielle in her arms.

No answer.

"William..."

"Oh... sorry.. yes?" Col. Tavington asked, his face reddening slightly in embarrassment.

"How far along is she?"

Col. Tavington cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?"

"Jae."

The colonel's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"She told you then?"

Mary shook her head.

"No, she did not. But I suspected it. Even before they left last time, I wondered. And I also noticed that she wasn't able to keep down her supper this evening."

Col. Tavington sighed and nodded slowly.

"I noticed that as well."

"When did she tell you?" Mary asked.

"She told me just before I brought her and the rest of them back here."

"Poor girl..."

A couple of silent minutes passed between the two before Brielle awoke, letting out a tiny squeak when she yawned, showing pink gums as Col. Tavington looked down at her and smiled.

"Hello, my little angel." he said softly.

Brielle stared up at her father with curious eyes as she stretched out a little hand and wrapped her fingers around his left index finger.

"So, would you like me to take the baby downstairs and have one of the girls watch her and Braden for a while to give us the time alone that you requested earlier?" asked Col. Tavington as he turned his gaze back to his wife.

"Actually, William, I think Brielle will be fine here but if you could have one of them watch Braden, it would be much appreciated. I just want some time to talk with you."

"That can be arranged." replied the colonel. "Stay here and I'll be back in a few minutes."

With that, Col. Tavington left the room, taking the stairs quickly down to the sitting room and stayed just long enough to ask Aidan and Jae to watch Braden before returning back to the master bedchamber, leaving the two with a hyper two year old who wouldn't calm down until after a solid hour of 'pony rides' from Aidan; after that, he nearly fell asleep on the floor and Aidan carried him upstairs to his bedroom, got him dressed in his nightclothes and tucked him in while Jae waited at the door.

"Well, he's out." said Aidan quietly as he walked back to meet Jae.

"So is your back." she teased.

"Tell me about it." Aidan replied in mock exasperation. "No, Braden is a lot of fun, actually. I mean, for a two year old..."

Jae laughed softly. "He is... when he's not screaming or acting like a moody version of his father."

Aidan smirked.

"Of course." he replied, letting out a sleepy yawn. "Good lord, it's getting late and my brother and I told the colonel that we would help him with errands in town tomorrow."

"Oh boy..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aidan asked.

"Nothing. You're just going to have a more than full day tomorrow, that's all." Jae replied with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Have fun!"

"Oh come on, it can't be _that_ bad."

Jae shrugged.

"Whatever. Just do what he says. I'm going to bed."

"Alright. Good night then.." replied Aidan quietly as he took Jae's hand and gently kissed the back of it, his eyes unblinking as her cheeks began to redden slightly.

"Yes... Good night, Aidan." said Jae slowly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Aidan smiled and released her hand, watching her go down the hall to her room and was about to follow when he spotted his brother out of the corner of his eye, glaring icily at him and turned.

"What?" he growled at Brant.

"Don't hurt her, Aidan.."

"I haven't..."

Brant shook his head and pushed past his brother, making his way to his room where he shut and locked the door behind him, leaving Aidan alone in the hall to brood.


	19. Chapter 19

_Can't sleep... can't sleep... oh, shit, there goes my stomach!_

Jae frantically bolted upright in bed quickly glancing over at a large clock across her room to see that it was one in the morning before jumping out of bed and dashing down the hall to the washroom and vomiting loudly into an empty pail for five minutes.

"Here."

Jae startled at the sound of a voice behind her and turned to see Col. Tavington holding out a handkerchief.

"Thank you.. sorry if I woke you."

Col. Tavington shook his head.

"No, I couldn't sleep."

Jae cocked an eyebrow.

"Is Brielle keeping you up?"

"No," replied the colonel with a small laugh, "she was fed thirty minutes ago. It's just my thoughts and perhaps a hangover case of insomnia from being in the military so long."

Jae smiled as she finished wiping her mouth and asked, "Might I ask what's been on your mind then?"

"Just a former family neighbor who will be visiting here in Ohio in a few days and staying at my brother's house; I'm not very keen on it either, I must say; but that's an issue to be discussed at a later time. And you? What is on your mind?"

Jae shook her head and smiled wryly.

"Just... everything, I guess.. I know I should have looked more closely at the history book because then I would have found out about O'Hara without your aid."

"Jae, it's all right. No one faults you for not looking more closely. Is there anything that I might be able to answer for you?" Col. Tavington asked.

"Perhaps." Jae replied. "I mean, I don't really know how to explain what I'm trying ask you but... nevermind." she finished with a disappointed sigh. "I can't find the words for what I want to say."

"Do you want to know more about what happened with the general after you two left?" Col. Tavington asked in a slightly slow voice, tinged with caution.

"Yes, I guess that is what I'm trying to ask.."

"Alright, but first, wash your mouth out and then we'll go back to your room." said the colonel, standing up and holding out his hand.

Jae smiled gratefully.

"Thank you."

Walking soundlessly back to her room, Col. Tavington sat down on the side of Jae's bed, gently pulling Jae down to sit next to him, letting out a soft sigh.

"I didn't see O'Hara very much after you two left. Of course I saw him, but I avoided him as much as I could. Unfortunately for me, he did manage to pull me aside once to talk to me."

"What did he say?"

"He talked about you; about how he didn't expect to have feelings for you and that he felt worse than hell for what he made you go through. I responded civilly, but by then, I really didn't care to hear how sorry he was. Still, I allowed him to continue on, though he didn't have much to say after that other than that he was wondering if you and your sister would ever return again. I told him that I didn't believe so and that even if you did return, I doubted that you would ever want to see him again. Obviously, he understood."

"Obviously." Jae repeated softly.

Col. Tavington took her hand and squeezed it softly.

"Wait here, I have something for you."

"What is it?" Jae asked.

The colonel smirked and replied, "Just wait here and I'll get it for you."

Jae scowled but complied as Col. Tavington left the room, returning about a minute later and pressed into her hand a small, yet neatly folded note.

"What is this?" she asked, a quizzical look painting her features.

"O'Hara gave it to me. He was going to give it to you before you left, but apparently didn't get the chance."

"Oh. You read it then?"

Col. Tavington's face turned slightly red in embarrassment.

"Yes but I'm the only one who has."

Jae cocked an eyebrow.

"Even Mary hasn't read it?"

"No, she hasn't."

"Well, that must have been hard for you, not showing her." said Jae in mock jest.

Col. Tavington couldn't help but laugh at her remark.

"It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be, actually. I still have a secretive side."

Jae smirked.

"I'm sure you do."

The colonel smiled and then asked, "Are you going to read the note or not?"

Jae rolled her eyes and smiled, unfolding the note as Col. Tavington held a candle overhead for lighting. The note read as follows:

_Jae,_

_I understand from how things seem to be going, that you're planning on leaving the estate and returning back home in the future. You will be missed here. Of course, perhaps it's better that you go as I don't see how things could fare well any other way thanks to myself. I truly do feel horrible for what I put you through and I understand that nothing I say can do any form of justice to it. But if you haven't already discarded this note out of disgust, I want to let you know that I love you. As useless as it is, I do. Obviously, I didn't ever believe that I would end up feeling this way about you. But watching you interact with the Tavingtons and your sister and knowing all of the risks that you took for them to ensure their safety and well-being, I now wonder who could not love you. Jae, I know that we had anything but a healthy relationship but I want you to know that in all sincerity, I hope and pray for only the best for you in your future and that should you find another, he will treat you with the utmost respect._

_Sincerely,_

_Brig. Gen. Charles O'Hara_

Jae stared hard at the note, quiet and thinking as her eyes repeatedly scanned its contents.

"I was a bit amazed when I read it..." Col. Tavington's voice cut through her thoughts.

"I'm sorry?" Jae asked, still looking a bit blank.

The colonel smiled and shook his head.

"Caught in your thoughts again.."

Jae smiled sheepishly.

"No bother." Col. Tavington said with a grin as he placed a hand on Jae's shoulder. "But as I was saying, I was a bit amazed when I read the note. Of course, my view of O'Hara is skewed horribly, but I was surprised to find that after all he put you through, he ended up feeling so much for you. I read the note a great number of times after having received it from the general in an attempt to unmask any notes of insincerity within it but found none."

Jae nodded, inwardly relieved that she wasn't the only person who had seen the general's sincere actions towards the end of her and her sister's last stay.

"Yes... he was good to me after everything happened. In fact, it was the general himself who ended the 'deal', not I."

"Really, is that so?" Col. Tavington asked, slightly amused.

"Tis so.." replied Jae with a slight laugh. "Though I know full well that it does not excuse any of his behavior."

"No, no it doesn't." the colonel agreed.

"Yet it was nice to finally see a human side of him after what occurred between us."

"Indeed, even I will admit that, however grudgingly."

Jae snorted and punched Col. Tavington playfully on the arm to which he responded by grabbing her wrist and pinning her down on the bed.

"I believe, dear one, it is well past the ungodly hours for you. You need your rest."

Letting Jae up, Col. Tavington pulled back the bedcovers for her to slip into.

"Thank you." Jae said gratefully, slipping under the covers and snuggling in.

"You're welcome." replied the colonel. "Now, I'm leaving hopefully, in a couple of hours with Brant and Aidan and will be gone until this evening. Of course, Mary will be here and don't be surprised if one of my brothers comes by."

"Are your brothers anything like yourself?" Jae asked curiously.

Col. Tavington laughed and replied, "Are you deliberately delaying your sleep?"

"No..." Jae said sarcastically with an impish smirk.

"Well I'm not telling you. Tis something you'll have to figure out on your own." finished the colonel in a mock-stern voice, kissing her forehead. "In the meantime, do get some sleep. I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

"Aidan... Aidan, wake up!" a voice whispered harshly.

"Honest, Mum, it really wasn't me..." Aidan mumbled in his sleep, rolling over onto his stomach and shoving his face further into his pillow when suddenly someone gave him a quick, hard shove that sent him tumbling with the covers onto his back on the floor.

"What the bloody hell is the big idea of waking me up so goddamn early?" he shot in a sharp voice as his eyes snapped wide open upon hitting the floor with a hard thud to reveal Brant standing above him, smirking ear to ear.

"Good morning!" he said in mock cheer.

"What's so good about it? It's half past four in the morning!" replied Aidan grumpily.

"Well you're late then. Col. Tavington is already up, bathed, dressed, and getting Asmodeus, Ember and Phantom ready to take to town. And since I too, am already up, clean, dressed and ready, we're waiting on you."

"Wonderful..."

"Isn't it though?" replied Brant sarcastically. "Oh, and do try to be quick. The colonel was already slightly impatient when I woke up thirty minutes ago."

Aidan scowled.

"Alright, I'll 'be quick about it'.

Brant smiled mockingly in response and left the room.

"Just because the colonel was already 'slightly impatient' when he woke up... good god, what the hell is up with him? Ancestor or not, he's fucking mad to get up so goddamn early!" Aidan mumbled, seething to himself as he quickly picked up the covers and threw them hastily onto the bed before walking over to the closet in the far left corner of his room to begin sifting quickly through various outfits to wear, deciding in a matter of moments to wear a hunter-green outfit.

Quickly struggling out of his evening wear, Aidan pushed, pulled, and buttoned on the outfit he had chosen and left his quarters, grabbing a mint Listerine strip from his bag and sticking it in his mouth on the way out and made it only inches from the front door when Lady Tavington, who was up with Brielle, stopped him and told him to straighten out his jacket and vest before leaving.

Meanwhile, Col. Tavington and Brant waited outside with Asmodeus and Ember who were already hitched to the wagon, the colonel tapping his foot slightly in impatience as Asmodeus snorted derisively, nipping him equally impatiently on the shoulder and earning a swat on the neck with harsh words in return. Even Ember snorted at the large chestnut stallion warningly as they continued to wait, a scowl now fixed upon Col. Tavington's features.

_What the bloody hell is taking him so long?_ he wondered as he continued to tap his foot impatiently._ My wife is faster than he is and she has a two-year-old and a newborn to handle! _

Turning to Brant, the colonel inquired in a sharp voice, "Where in God's name is your brother? Buttering toast and eating it too, perhaps?"

Brant turned a brilliant shade of red and replied, "Sir, I went into his room and woke him up but I haven't the frankest idea of what is impeding him."

"My _clothing_ is what was _impeding_ me."

Col. Tavington and Brant turned to see Aidan stalking towards them looking even redder than his brother.

"Ah, having trouble with the buttons and making sure everything was perfectly aligned?" asked the colonel, unable to resist a jest at Aidan's frustrated state.

"Sure!" Aidan replied tightly. "We'll go with that."

His brother laughed, eyes shining with mirth.

"Brant!" Aidan barked, unable to say anything else in the heat of his embarrassment while Col. Tavington leaned against the wagon and watched the scene in amusement. "Forget it, let's just go."

"Yes, why don't we do that?" suggested the colonel with a smirk. "Oh, and being as you're late, you can drive the wagon with your brother; I shall ride Phantom."

Aidan's mouth fell open slightly and he made to protest when Brant ribbed him with his elbow, whispering, "Don't push it."

"Fine.." huffed Aidan as he rolled his eyes and climbed into the wagon with his brother who immediately handed him the reins, which he fumbled around with momentarily while Col. Tavington mounted Phantom who was saddled and waiting eagerly at a nearby post.

"Are you two quite ready yet?" the colonel asked as he patted Phantom on the neck.

Brant nodded and glanced pointedly at Aidan who glowered back and then reluctantly nodded in turn.

"Very well. Now, if you two will just follow Phantom and I, we'll be in town in about an hour."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly six in the morning when Col. Tavington, Aidan and Brant arrived in town. Tethering Phantom to a post near the local armory, the colonel turned to the twins who were clamoring out of the wagon and said, "I suppose you two want to know what we're here for.."

"Please.." replied Aidan.

"We're here for several things." Col. Tavington explained as he tethered Asmodeus and Ember to a couple of posts, taking care to be sure that Asmodeus was far enough away from Phantom so that the mild-tempered black gelding wouldn't be bitten or kicked. "First, we have to get food and hay for the horses as well as look at some horses they have for sale in town as I need another stud horse, as well as an even tempered mare for Jae. Then, I have to buy material for dresses and finally, I have some... _business_ to take care of at the shop my brothers and I run here, as it seems that there are issues to take up with the man who does the dealing for us in town when we're not there. "

"Dresses?" Brant inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, dresses." Col. Tavington replied rolling his eyes. "For Jae. Honestly, do you really believe she's going to stay that small over the coming months? And I have to pick up material for my daughter's christening outfit."

"Oh..."

Brant's ears began to grow hot.

_Well someone is in a grouchy mood and it isn't my brother..._

"Yeah Brant, Oh..." Aidan whispered mockingly into his brother's ear.

"Shut up, Aidan." Brant hissed back.

"Boys.."

Brant and Aidan paused their little 'argument' and looked back over Col. Travington, who shrugged and said haughtily, "Well you are! Look at yourselves! Acting like my son!"

The twins shrank slightly, both taking their turns to mumble, "Sorry, sir".

Col. Tavington raised his eyebrows and gave a slight nod.

"Very well. The place where we purchase our feed is right across from the armory."

With that, the colonel, Brant and Aidan headed across the street and into a medium sized shop, brimming with grains and oats. A small young man with sandy hair and light brown eyes sat at a counter reading a book, a grim look upon his face.

"Good day, Edmund." the colonel spoke, stepping into the shop, followed by Brant and Aidan.

Edmund looked up from his book and smiled eagerly.

"Good day, sir! And where is the young master?"

Col. Tavington chuckled, giving Edmund a one-sided smile.

"The young master is at home with his mother and sister."

Edmund's eyes widened.

"So it's true then. Your wife _did_ have the baby. A little late, isn't it? I thought she was due two weeks ago."

"Yes, she finally did. And both of them are well; Mary is a little tired but that is to be expected."

"Of course." Edmund agreed understandingly. "I'm sure the little one is beautiful."

"She is.." replied the colonel proudly. "Brielle looks just like Mary."

Edmund laughed softly.

"Well then, she'll be the envy of the town when she's older." he said.

"Probably so." Col. Tavington agreed. "However, in the meantime, I'm here for some oats and hay for the horses."

"Very well." Edmund said, jumping to attention. "Though, might I ask who the two men with you are?"

The colonel smiled and gestured at Aidan, replying, "This is Aidan Tavington; he is a relative of mine and the man next to him is his brother, Brant."

"Ah, twins too.." said Edmund, eyeing Aidan and Brant. "So, is it the usual amount of hay and oats for you then, Colonel?"

"I need a bit more than the usual amount as I'm looking to get a couple of new horses."

Edmund cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? What temper types do you have in mind?"

"Well I do need a stud. Preferably large and black, though gray is acceptable. However, I want him more mild tempered than Asmodeus. And I need a mare as well. Not too large, but not necessarily small either. A strong, fast, yet even tempered mare with a lean build will do. Her coloring doesn't matter."

"Hmmm..." Edmund paused with a thoughtful look upon his face. "I believe David may have a couple down the street that you might want to look at."

The colonel chuckled.

"Your brother usually does."

Edmund grinned.

"Why don't you go take a look and Aidan and Brant can load the hay and oats for you?"

Col. Tavington glanced over at the twins who nodded in response and then replied, "Alright, I'll go take a look. I shall be back soon. Thank you, Edmund."

Heading out of the store, Col. Tavington walked back over to where Phantom, Asmodeus and Ember waited, chomping at their bits and stomping their feet, ears pricked eagerly as he approached. The colonel paused and stroked Asmodeus' and Ember's noses and necks before moving towards Phantom and untying him from the post. Asmodeus whinnied in protest, glaring enviously at Phantom who looked positively delighted and eager to be chosen by his master over his 'preferred' stallion.

"My apologies, Asmodeus." Col. Tavington said as he mounted Phantom. "I haven't your saddle today."

Asmodeus snorted, pawing angrily at the ground.

"Asmodeus..."

The large stallion stopped pawing and reluctantly looked back over at his master who gave him one last glance before riding off on Phantom, weaving his way carefully through early-morning road traffic until he reached the opposite end of town and dismounted the black gelding, tethering him to a post near a man of about medium height and build who was tending to several horses.

"Ah, David.. Good morning."

The man turned, pulling a strand of _very_ red hair from his freckle-flecked face as a lopsided grin found its way across his lips.

"Good morning, Colonel! My my, you're in town early.."

Col. Tavington smirked, laughing lightly.

"I wanted to get here and get out before the _real_ crowds came."

"True, true, the crowds can be a nightmare to get through around midday. Well, is there anything I can do for you today?"

"Your brother referred me to you again; he said that you had a couple of horses I might be interested in buying."

"Looking for another mare for breeding, I suppose?" asked David in an amused tone.

"Not exactly. I need a good, strong stud though. And yes, another mare as well, though she won't be used for breeding."

"You're in luck then. I have four horses left to sell and I believe a couple may be up to your standards. Have a look."

Col. Tavington nodded and walked over to the first horse, a tall white gelding with black skin and a long tail and mane.

_Hmmmm... I know I wanted a mare for Jae, but a gelding might do as well..._

"What is this one's name?" he asked.

"That one is Prince. He's about five years old; even tempered, though he can get a bit jumpy at times, especially around loud noises; with the proper training though, I believe his jumpiness will cease to be a problem." replied David promptly.

"Thank you, David." said the colonel, patting Prince on the nose and moving on to a towering stallion, nearly as large as Asmodeus, with a black coat save for a small white star on his forehead. He snorted and tossed his head proudly, letting out a shrill cry before snorting again in a disgruntled manor and finally stilling himself, staring at the colonel intently through coal black eyes.

"What of this one, David?"

David smiled.

"That magnificent stallion is Raine. He's about nine years old and quite mild for a stallion. He does all right with children so long as they don't pull at his mane and tail or startle him and he fares satisfactorily around other horses. Raine is not as aggressive as your Asmodeus. Though you may want to keep them in separate pastures, as he still might get into a fight with your lead stallion. But on the whole, as I've said before, a good horse. He'd make a fine sire."

"Indeed, he would." agreed the colonel, patting the stallion affectionately on the neck. "And I trust that all of these horses are healthy..."

"Of course! No sir, I would not sell you an unhealthy horse without telling you first."

"I expected as much; I hope you were not offended."

David shook his head, again pulling some hair out of his eyes.

"Not at all, sir. I know it's out of habit that you ask me."

Col. Tavington continued past Raine, to a mare unlike her compatriots, for she was a Friesian and they were Thoroughbreds, save for Prince, who was an Andalusian.

Staring at the mare intently, the colonel reached out and patted her soft, velvety nose, admiring the natural crimps in her ebony mane and the beautiful shine in her obsidian colored coat.

"This one is a beauty." he commented, stroking her neck as he took in her muscular build and lightly feathered feet.

"Do you want this one?" David's voice broke the colonel's thoughts as he gestured at the mare.

"What is her name?"

"She is Morgana. A very gentle soul indeed. Wouldn't hurt anyone. And she doesn't spook easily either. She's a very agreeable horse, with a smooth desirable gate."

"How old is she?" Col. Tavington inquired, already very sure that he would purchase her for Jae.

"She is seven years old, and I'll give you a reasonable price for her."

The colonel nodded in agreement and glanced at the last horse, which was a small chestnut mare with a lean build, shiny coat, and a white blaze going down the middle of her face. Another quick inquiry with David led the colonel to learn that her name was Angel and that her personality very much lived up to the moniker. She was a young mare, energetic, yet very friendly to people of all age groups and other horses and though Col. Tavington might have wanted to purchase her, he decided that three would be enough. Yet, he promised that if Angel did not sell within the next week, he would take her as well, though he privately doubted such a thing would happen to such an amiable little mare.

"She'll go to a good home; my brother, Thomas, may be in town in a few days and I believe he's looking for a mare of his own, so I might still see her anyway."

David smiled.

"Perhaps so. Would you like to take the other three now, or do you have other business to attend to?"

"I do have other business to attend to, actually."

"Well then, they'll be here waiting for you when you're finished."

"Thank you, David. Shall I pay you now, or later?"

"Whatever you choose, sir."

"I'll pay you now and I'll give you extra for holding them while I'm running errands."

David shook his head.

"Sir, you don't need to pay extra-"

"No, I insist." Col. Tavington cut in firmly.

After paying for the horses, the colonel mounted Phantom and made his way back to Edmund where he, Aidan and Brant were just finishing loading the last of the hay and oats into the wagon.

"Colonel, glad to see you back!" Edmund greeted him as he loaded the last bag of oats into the wagon while simultaneously dodging a nip from an impatient Asmoedeus. "Did David have what you wanted?"

"Yes, as always.."

Edmund laughed.

"Well, it's a pleasure to do business with you, sir."

"Likewise." replied Col. Tavington with a grin, shaking Edmund's hand.

Then, tying Phantom to a post the colonel started on foot back down the street with Aidan and Brant following closely behind at a brisk pace until they arrived a small shop and stepped inside; the little bell that was attached to the door, announced their arrival with a light, high ring. A man of about the colonel's age, short and stalky, with graying hair and a round face greeted them with a fleeting smile, a slightly odd look in his brown eyes that Aidan couldn't quite decipher as he watched Col. Tavington approach him, an expectant and impatient look crossing his face.

"Well? Did you get the material in yet?" the colonel asked.

The man flinched and replied shakily, "No sir, I did not. But I have been trying. They should be in tomorrow. The cargo was delayed. I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Col. Tavington cut in, his temper and fatigue getting the best of him momentarily before he recollected himself .

"My a-apologies, Colonel!" the shopkeeper squeaked in an uncharacteristically feminine voice. "But we do have the same material in crimson!"

"No. I ordered emerald material two weeks before the baby was born because that was the color my wife and I decided would work for either a boy or a girl. Already, I have had to hear you tell me four times before that you didn't have it in yet."

"I-"

"Please have the material personally delivered to my doorstep by tomorrow at noon. I'm already lessening your pay..." Col. Tavington finished.

"Yes sir. My deepest apologies..."

"And don't be late."

With that, Col. Tavington headed for the door and Aidan, who had been watching the scene warily, slightly unsettled by his ancestor's show of subtle, yet still dangerous aggression, hesitated and allowed Brant to go before him before he reluctantly followed the two out of the shop.

"Sir, don't we have to purchase material for Jae's dresses as well?" Brant dared to speak up once they were out of the shop.

Col. Tavington rounded on him, an angry glint still in his eyes, yet his tone was more even as he replied, "Yes, but not here. I will no longer give that man my business. We shall walk a couple more blocks down, to another shop for her things."

Swiftly walking down the street into a shop, Col. Tavington spent no more than five minutes picking out and purchasing exactly what he wanted before exiting with the twins and backtracking up the street to a medium sized shop that he ran with his brothers. The Tavington family crest hung on the front and back walls while portraits of all four brother hung on the left and right walls. On the far right wall of the shop, there was a door that led to a storeroom for crops and towards the back of the shop, there was a large mahogany desk, occupied by a man not quite as old as Col. Tavington, with a slight, pale frame. Presently, he was going through paperwork when he looked up and saw the colonel and froze, his quill halfway to the parchment.

"Ah, Mr. Wolfe, good morning.."

"Colonel..." Wolf answered in an unnatural voice. "Good morning. You're here early.."

"Well, I wanted to see how we were doing on earnings for crops and the like."

"As usual, sir, excellently." replied Wolfe a little too quickly.

"Oh boy..." Brant whispered to Aidan as the two sidled over to a corner in an effort to fade into the background.

"Yeah.." Aidan whispered back, trying to glance discreetly over at the colonel, who was now leaning closely towards Wolfe.

"Really, Wolfe? That is not what I heard. In fact, I believe I heard from a Mr. George Lennox, that our prices were getting very steep and unaffordable." Col. Tavington said softly in a calculating voice that caused Aidan to shift uneasily from one foot to the other as he looked away from him.

"Colonel, he is just one man-"

"Of high esteem and morals. Also, an excellent businessman from personal experience. Now, who am I to believe? Someone twenty years my senior who has excellent records in business, or you? You were virtually unknown before we hired you in hopes that you wouldn't damn the business because we couldn't find anyone else. And for a while, yes, you did well. However, you've been twitching and uncomfortable since I walked in here. But that's not all, is it? You've also been keeping much more than your fair share of the earnings we pay you."

"Please, I've nowhere else to go-"

"Then you'd best start looking, and fast because you no longer work here. I want every cent of the money you stole paid back to my brothers and I by the end of the month."

"But sir! I've a family-"

"That is not an argument to make with me!" Col. Tavington bristled. "You don't even have children yet and I doubt you're new bride will want to care for any if you don't have the proper finances."

"Yes s-s-sir!" Wolfe screeched.

"Good. You're dismissed."

Wolfe nodded vigorously and stumbled out the door before the colonel himself made his way to the entrance, locking the door as he was followed by Brant, but Aidan stood rooted to his spot in the corner of the room, eyes wide and glazed over.

"Aidan... Aidan!" Brant called impatiently at the door.

"Huh? What?"

Brant rolled his eyes and said impatiently, "Come on! We've got to leave!"

"Right..."

Aidan walked reluctantly towards the door, catching the still angry and belittling gaze of Col. Tavington on the way out and nearly rushed back in, but his brother grabbed his shirt.

"What's the matter, Aidan?"

"Nevermind, Brant!" Aidan hissed curtly as he pulled away from his brother.

Brant shrugged and started towards Col. Tavington who was already striding heatedly away while Aidan stayed behind a moment longer as he tried to collect his bearings from being spooked by the infamous Butcher. He had underestimated him and the fact that Col. Tavington still had plenty more temper below the surface from his military days did nothing to soothe Aidan as he let out a troubled sigh and continued down the road after his brother.

_**A/N: Just for future referernces: though he hasn't been officially 'introduced' into the story, the character, Brentan Garrick, has undergone a name change, so his first name is now Leal. Chapters 17 and 18 have undergone editing with the new name in place. Thanks!**_

_**-SteeleRanger**_


	21. Chapter 21

Arriving home around half past eight in the morning, with a loaded wagon and three new horses in tow, Col. Tavington quickly unsaddled Phantom and released him into the pasture before returning to help Aidan and Brant lead Raine, Morgana, and Prince to their stalls. Then, the three unloaded the wagon before the colonel drove it to its place near the stables and unharnessed Asmodeus and Ember, releasing them into a pasture separate from Phantom and then headed up to the house with the twins.

"Papa's home!" a mud-splattered and half-dressed Braden cried excitedly from down the hall upon seeing his father enter the house, followed by Aidan and Brant, who went upstairs to their rooms.

Col. Tavington smiled and knelt down as his son came running towards him gleefully and wrapped his arms around him, despite the mud.

"Good morning, Braden." he said, kissing his son's forehead. "What have you been up to?"

"Escaping from his mother because he doesn't want to take a bath."

Col. Tavington looked up and grinned as he saw Mary enter the hallway, hands on her hips as she glanced pointedly at her son.

"Braden..."

"He decided that he wanted to be an explorer and go 'exploring' in some of the mud-puddles around the house about fifteen minutes ago." Mary explained. "Jula went outside and chased him down. She nearly ended up just as dirty."

Col. Tavington chuckled.

"Speaking of which, how are the girls this morning?"

"Jula is fine, other than the obvious. She's been helping me in the kitchen and with Brielle. Jae is all right as well, though she woke up a bit late this morning because she was feeling dizzy, yet it passed and she too, helped out with tasks around the house this morning."

"That's good to hear. And you? How are you this morning?"

"I am fine. In fact, I'm not as tired as I was yesterday." Mary replied. "Brielle is up and Jae is watching her while I try to bathe the little _heathen_ you're holding."

Col. Tavington laughed and handed Braden to his mother and followed them to a washroom downstairs where a washbasin was waiting.

"There you go." said Mary, pulling off the last of Braden's clothes. "Now, into the tub with you."

"But I don't want a bath!" Braden whined.

Mary wrapped her son's hands in hers, looking him straight in the eye.

"Braden, you _need_ a bath."

Braden shook his head pursing his lips in what he believed to be firm resolution. His mother, of course, knew better.

"Listen to me, Braden; your papa brought some new horses home; if you get into the tub and get cleaned up, you may go see them."

Braden's eyes brightened and he all but jumped into the tub, splashing water all over his parents, who laughed in response and splashed him back.

"Papa, did you get big ho-ses?" Braden asked while Mary carefully soaked his hair with water.

Col. Tavington chuckled and replied, "Yes Braden, of course. Three big horses."

"Three?" Mary questioned as she began to soap Braden's hair. "You told me you were only planning on buying two?"

"Well I was, but I decided to purchase an extra gelding as well. He's of good temper, and with a bit of proper training, he'll make an excellent horse for Jula. I know we have Phantom for her to ride but I figured she could have her own. He's a white Andalusian with black skin. A truly magnificent animal."

Mary nodded approvingly.

"And for Jae?"

"A Friesian mare. Her name is Morgana. She's a perfect match for Jae."

"Did you even tell her you were getting her a horse?" Mary asked.

Col. Tavington smirked and she rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she shook her head at his typical response.

"Of course you didn't..."

"No, I didn't. Tell me, my dear, where would the fun be in that?"

"Oh William, you're impossible.." Mary said. "But you did purchase another stallion as well then?"

"Yes, and he's more mild than Asmodeus."

"A good thing.."

"It is indeed."

"Mama, I want to be done so I can go with Papa!" Braden suddenly spoke up in impatience, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he looked up at his mother with a pout on his lips.

Mary stared sternly back as she rinsed his hair and began to lather his body.

"Braden, I'm going as fast as I can whilst making sure that you still are cleaned. Now stop your pout, or a little bird will come and leave a present for you on your bottom lip."

Braden crossed his arms in front of his chest, his face taking on a red hue while Col. Tavington smirked and nodded in agreement with his wife.

"Come now Braden, let you mother finish cleaning you up so you can go see the horses." he encouraged, uncrossing his son's arms.

Reluctantly, Braden agreed and was compliant for the rest of his bath before he headed out of the washroom with his father, while Mary drained the tub and headed upstairs to find Jae in her own quarters with Brielle.

"Finally managed to get him into the tub and cleaned, my lady?" Jae asked with a smile as she slowly rocked Brielle in her arms.

"Finally..." Mary replied with a smile as she looked down at Brielle, gently caressing the top of her daughter's head. "Thankfully for me, William is quite the persuader."

"He is indeed." Jae said as she shifted Brielle to rest against her side, cooing softly to her as she continued to rock slowly from side to side.

Just then Col. Tavington, ran by in the hallway, chasing a clean but completely naked Braden to his room, pausing only long enough to get a glimpse of Jae holding Brielle before hurrying off towards Braden who was leaving a pathway of water drips to his room. Mary glanced over at her husband just before he disappeared from view and then turned back to Jae and shook her head, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Like father, like son.."

Jae laughed softly.

"I can see that. I wonder how Brielle will turn out.. she already looks like you."

Mary grinned sheepishly as she ran a hand through her currently half unbound curly black hair.

"Well we'll just have to see, won't we?"

Jae nodded with a smirk and replied, "I guess so, but my bet is that she'll turn out like you too."

Mary shrugged.

"She could, however, I already see a glint of her father in her."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only after he chased Braden twice around the house and up the stairs to his room was Col. Tavington able to corner his son in his room and tackle him into his clothes before setting him on his shoulders and starting back out of the house to the stables when a post rider trotting up to the front of the house on a dapple gray horse caught his attention.

"Col. Tavington..." said a young man with light brown hair dismounted and started towards the colonel with a brown parcel in hand, along with a couple of letters, one of which was attached to the parcel.

"Thank you." the colonel took the parcel and letters from the post rider, quickly paid him his dues and then dismissed him as he pried Braden's hands from his eyes and broke the seal of the letter attached to the parcel.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Col. Tavington whispered softly as his eyes flew deftly over it.

_Jae will be wanting to see this..._

"Papa, can we go now?" Braden asked, an air of impatience in his voice. "I want to see the ho-ses."

"Alright, Braden.." Col. Tavington sighed. "But please, stop boxing my ears because you want to go!"

Braden let out an annoyed huff and held onto his father for support as they started towards the stables once more. However, just as they reached the entrance, Edward came riding up.

"Will, I need to talk to you."

Col. Tavington raised an eyebrow.

"Can it not wait?"

Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Will, please."

Col. Tavington sighed and consented reluctantly as he lifted Braden off his shoulders.

"But Papa, I want to see the ho-ses!" Braden said in disappointment.

"Braden, I'm sorry, but I'll have to show you later."

Braden scowled and was about to retort when Aidan appeared from inside Morgana's stall and said, "Pardon me, sir, but I can show Braden the horses, if it's all right with you."

Col. Tavington nodded and gestured for Braden to go over to Aidan while he and Edward walked off together, away from the stables.

"Hello. Braden." Aidan said as he stepped out of Morgana's stall.

Braden stopped, regarding him with curiosity.

"Come on, it's all right."

Aidan knelt down and held out his hand. Slowly, Braden started towards him and finally, with a hesitant look, took his hand.

"There, that's a good boy." Aidan said warmly.

Braden looked up and gave him a crooked smile. Then he looked over at Morgana.

"Did Papa get that hos today?" he asked, gesturing at the Friesian mare.

Aidan nodded and picked him up, holding him out so that he could stroke her nose.

"This is Morgana."

"Mo-gana.." Braden repeated, stroking her face as her coal black eyes stared at him intently.

Aidan laughed softly, carrying him over to the Andalusian.

"And this is Prince."

Braden giggled and reached out to pet the gelding.

"Pwince..."

"I want down, please." he said after patting Prince on the nose.

"Alright..."

Setting Braden back down on the ground, Aidan was about to take him over to see Raine when Braden looked up at him with a mischievous smile and then took off running out the back of the stables.

"Braden!" he called, taken off guard by the toddler's sudden escape.

Quickly gathering himself, Aidan ran after Braden as he sped around the corner of the stables and ducked out of sight.

"Goddamn it.." Aidan muttered angrily to himself, halting just outside the back entrance of the stables as his eyes darted around, searching for any sight of the little sprite, Braden.

Sure enough, he spotted him... right in the pasture with Asmodeus, making his way swiftly towards Col. Tavington's moody stallion.

"Shit...Braden, get back here!" Aidan yelled, but the little boy paid him no heed; instead, he walked right up to Asmodeus and wrapped his arms around the horse's nose.

Aidan inhaled sharply, fearing the worst, but instead, received a shock as Asmodeus allowed Braden to hang on for a moment before lifting his head up a little ways off the ground and tossing him gently off. Braden screeched with glee, walked back over to Asmodeus, and grabbed his nose once more. The stallion gently threw him off again, walking over to him and shoving him playfully with his nose.

Meanwhile, Aidan began to make his way towards Asmodeus and nearly succeeded in getting into the pasture when suddenly the stallion pulled away from Braden and looked straight at him with unnerving eyes that seemed to see right through him.

"Easy boy..." Aidan spoke softly as the stallion began to tense. "Braden, come here.."

Braden, who was rolling on the ground near Asmodeus, didn't listen.

"Braden.."

Carefully climbing the fence, Aidan chose to approach the large stallion from a distance.

"Easy, Asmodeus..." he said softly, taking cautious steps forward. "It's all right, boy."

Asmodeus snorted, pinning his ears back as he backed up and pawed the ground; Aidan continued to walk towards him.

"Easy... it's all right..."

The stallion stopped pawing the ground, eyeing Aidan again with another haunting look that held the same intensity and depth to it as the gaze of his master. This unsettled Aidan greatly, yet he refused to completely back off.

"Braden," he tried again in a firm voice, "come here. Now."

Braden sat up and looked at him, scowling slightly before reluctantly making his way over to Aidan, who snatched him up and carried him quickly towards the fence, unaware that Asmodeus had quietly followed them, ears still pinned to the back of his head. Repositioning Braden so that he could climb the fence Aidan hopped up and had almost swung his right leg over when Asmodeus barreled into him, knocking him off the fence in an effort to get him out of his 'territory' more quickly; unfortunately, Aidan fell back into the pasture. Braden screamed in fright and began to cry as he and Aidan crashed to the ground, while Asmodeus loomed above them. Swiftly, he lunged forward at Aidan and bit him hard on the shoulder.

"Ahhh! F-" Aidan didn't have time to finish the stream of curse words he was about to release as he quickly dodged one of Asmodeus' hooves as it nearly crashed down on his ribs while Braden continued to scream and cry with terror.

"Let go! I want Papa!" he cried as he made a fierce attempt to wriggle out of Aidan's grasp.

But it was to no avail for the poor little young master. He remained tightly in Aidan's hold as they rolled out of the way of more blows from Asmodeus as the infuriated horse snapped at Aidan who yelped yet again as the stallion landed a nasty bite on the side of his arm before he caught him him low on the right side of his ribs with his left front hoof .

"Asmodeus! I'm-not-hurting-Braden!" he cried desperately, dodging more blows and trying to ignore the searing pain in his ribs as he tried to get Braden under the fence.

The horse snorted and made to lunge again at Aidan when a voice yelled, "ASMODEUS!"

Asmodeus stopped in mid-lunge and pulled up sharply, looking over at a fuming Mary Tavington who was making her way at breakneck pace towards the pasture while Aidan still laid on the ground, flat on his back, hardly daring to move or breathe.

"My god..." Mary's voice began to shake as she saw her son by the fence, crying loudly. "Braden!"

Braden looked up and immediately got to his feet, running headlong into his mother's arms as she wrapped them protectively around him as he continued to cry.

"Hush, hush, darling, it's all right." Mary said soothingly, stroking Braden's hair and kissing his cheek as she tenderly wiped his tears away.

Then, releasing her son once he calmed, she made her way into the pasture to where Aidan still lay, wincing in pain as Asmodeus stood over him, snorting and pawing the ground next to his head. Quckly shoving the horse out of the way whilst muttering a few choice words under her breath, Mary bent down next to Aidan and asked, "Where did he strike you?"

"In the ribs..." Aidan answered in a slightly strained voice. "He got me on the arm and shoulder as well, but it's the ribs that hurt the most.

Mary nodded and moved her hands up to his ribs, assessing the damage. After a few minutes, she looked up and said in a wry voice, "Well, you're lucky. Nothing is broken; just badly bruised. It seems that Asmodeus was just warning you."

Aidan frowned.

"My lady, if it isn't too bold of me to ask, why does the colonel still keep a horse like him around? He could kill someone."

Mary gave him a consenting nod.

"It is true, he could. But you see, Aidan, Asmodeus is rarely this aggressive. He saves that for other horses. Sure, he's moody, and he bites at times, yet on the whole, he's a very good horse. And he has come to be very protective of Braden, as you may have seen, due to William's training."

"Well I could see that." Aidan replied dryly. "I'll do well to avoid Asmodeus for a while.."

"Indeed. Perhaps later he'll come to know you better. But in the meantime, why don't you get yourself up to the house?"

"Alright..."

Slowly sitting up, Aidan waited until Asmodeus was well away from him before he finally got to his feet and headed off to the house, more than eager to get away from Col. Tavington's unpredictable stallion.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Really sorry that it's taken me so long! College has taken over my life. That and I won't dare touch my writing if I'm not 'in the mood' so to speak. But I've finally finished ch 22. So, if you're still willing to read, Thanks!**_

_**-S.R.**_

Shortly after Aidan had sped back up to the house, Mary gathered Braden once more in her arms and carried him away towards the house as she tossed a quick glance back at Asmodeus, who shook his mane and snorted before he trotted off towards the far end of the pasture, flicking his tail as he went.

"Mama, why did he get mad?" Braden asked his mother in a whimpering voice as he too, watched Asmodeus retreat.

"I don't know, darling, but you're alright now." Mary soothed as she held her son closer and kissed his cheek.

Once they reached the house, she put him down and he took off up the stairs to his room while Mary made her way up to the master bedchamber to retrieve Brielle from Jae before going back downstairs to the sitting room.

"Well this has been one interesting morning..." she murmured as she looked down at her daughter.

Brielle gurgled in response and Mary laughed a soft, gentle laugh as she smiled down upon her when Brielle turned her head towards the door and Mary looked over just in time to see the front door open as Col. Tavington and his brother, Edward stepped in. The colonel's jaw was clenched in a scowl and his body tight as he turned to face Edward.

"Will..."

"No no, Edward." Col. Tavington said shaking his head, trying to look as unperturbed as possible. "It's fine. Just... nevermind, it isn't your fault."

Edward glanced at his brother and then looked down at the floor as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Alright... thank you, Will." he spoke in a weary voice as he placed a hand on Col. Tavington's shoulder.

"It's nothing." Col. Tavington replied as the corners of his mouth turned up in the smallest hint of a grim smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow.." Edward echoed with a nod and then turned to leave.

"Indeed.." the colonel murmured to himself as he watched his brother retreat out the door.

Closing his eyes momentarily and shaking his head as he inhaled and exhaled deeply through his nose, Col. Tavington walked over to Mary and sat down next to her as he placed the letter and parcel for Jae on a nearby table. It was more than obvious that he was unhappy about something and from the looks of him, Mary could already tell that her husband would probably be wrestling with it later in his sleep. Surprisingly though, Col. Tavington chose not to say anything for the better part of five minutes as he drummed his fingers idly on his knee, his eyes fixed to the floor.

Finally, the silence became too awkward for Mary and she grabbed the colonel's hand, which startled him from his daze.

"Love..."

Col. Tavington let out a hollow laugh as his cheeks began to fill with color while Mary narrowed her eyes.

"It's nothing, Mary. Really, Edward just took me off guard a bit, that's all." said the colonel in as light a voice as he could manage but his wife still shook her head at him. "Look, Leal arrived early, that's all. He may be joining Edward and Cristabel here for dinner tomorrow."

"Oh.. I see..." Mary gave him a dubious look; she was at a loss for words.

The colonel nodded mutely and shrugged, taking the opportunity to change the subject.

"Anyway, you wouldn't happen to know where Jae is, would you?"

"She should be upstairs.."

"Thank you."

Col. Tavington gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek and left her side.

"Jae?" he asked once he had reached the door to her room.

"I'm in." Her reply came slightly muffled from behind the door.

Opening the door, the colonel couldn't help but give a small smile as Jae's face brightened upon seeing him. It always did him well, even in the worst of moods to see her smile.

"Good morning." she grinned. "I haven't seen you since... around one. How was town?"

Col. Tavington chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It could have gone better, honestly. I had the displeasure of dealing with a rather foolish man who was working for me, though I believe things were set quite straight between the two of us." He replied with a smirk. "Still, the morning wasn't a complete disappointment. Not in the least. In fact, I was able to purchase more feed for the horses, as well as another stallion for the stables."

"Of course, you couldn't resist." Jae gave him a quiet laugh; she knew all too well how he was about his horses, especially Asmodeus.

"Well, he was a most magnificent animal. Besides, as much of a stallion that Asmodeus would like to think he is, there is only so much a single horse can do before it gets to be too much. And, my dear, I believe I have something for you."

Beckoning her to the sit down on the bed next to him, Col. Tavington took out the letter and the parcel and handed them to Jae.

"The letter was addressed to me, though I believe _you_ were also meant to see it. Look at it first before opening the parcel."

Jae raised an eyebrow and inclined her head slightly in response as she unfolded the letter and read it, her brow creasing slightly in concentration while the colonel waited patiently beside her. When she was finished, she looked up at him with perplexity visible in her eyes.

"I... it doesn't make any sense. O'Hara is dead... but he wrote you this?" She cocked her head.

Col. Tavington nodded.

"Yes, he wrote this. It bears his seal. My guess is that he wrote this with the intention of giving it to me before he had any idea of your leaving. Obviously, he didn't get around to it, yet, it was still sent out and, from the looks of it, the message that its contents bear is finite."

"So, he bequeathed to me one of his estates in England then?" Jae asked, for she was still confused and in slight disbelief.

"Apparently so, along with a handsome amount of money." replied Col. Tavington with a small inhale and exhale.

"But.. why?" Jae questioned. "Does he not have other family to give this to?"

Col. Tavington sighed. Indeed, the situation was confusing and not the easiest to explain, especially when trying to break through the befuddled state that Jae's mind was in. Even he didn't quite understand all of the reasoning behind it.

"Yes, he does have family. And yes, they probably still had a share in what he left behind. Though for whatever reason, he still chose to leave something to you, no doubt as a show of repentance."

Looking over at Jae, the colonel could still tell that she wasn't completely satisfied with the information.

"But.. certainly he wouldn't have known anything..."

"No, I don't believe he did either. At least, not that you would come back. Though, apparently, he didn't change anything in his will after you left, but then again, the reasoning for _that_ would obviously be myself. Now, as to whether or not he knew of your pregnancy, well, I wouldn't be surprised if he suspected. It must have at least crossed his mind a time or two." Replied Col. Tavington honestly, for it had certainly crossed his own mind before she had said anything but he didn't dare ask when she was already in enough of a state at the time.

"Still... it's just a lot. Much more than I would have expected, even in repentance. "

"He really did care for you then. At least, in the end." The colonel said in a soft, delicate voice, not wanting to get too much into the emotional end of things so as not to upset her anymore than she already was.

Jae smiled grimly.

"I guess so..Well, should I open the parcel now?"

Col. Tavington shrugged and replied indifferently, "It's up to you."

"Alright then, I will."

"Very well then.."

Handing her the parcel, the colonel watched curiously as she carefully and methodically examined it, noting its size and weight.

"It's not very big, nor is it very heavy. Hmmmm..."

Again, Jae's brow creased slightly as she slowly opened the parcel to reveal a fine silver choker with blue zircon gems going down the middle of it. Things certainly felt as if they were becoming more emotionally complicated for her as she wordlessly laid the choker out in her palms. What was she to make of this? Happiness? Sadness? Or the torrent of confusion that was threatening to overwhelm her?

"Jae..." Col. Tavington slowly took the choker from her as she looked up at him with eyes full of questions, yet still slightly glazed with thought before her vision simply began to blur with the images of all that had happened, everything that O'Hara had done; it was almost as if he was really in the room.

"I'm sorry, I was just.." she tried to explain faintly while her mind was still elsewhere as visions of the general danced before her instead of Col. Tavington.

"There's no need to explain yourself." The colonel cut in as he wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace until he felt her flinch and squirm and released her.

"Jae, look at me." Col. Tavington said softly, gently shaking her in an effort to pull her from her daze but instead, she struck out at him, unable to distinguish between the image that played before her of O'Hara brutally forcing himself on her as his hands roamed hungrily and freely over her body, and the actuality of the colonel trying to comfort her; it was the _general's_ hands she saw, not those of her surrogate father.

Col. Tavington found himself dodging her blow while catching her wrists, fixing her with a stare that was piercing, yet not threatening.

Again, Jae struggled away from him but this time, it was out of embarrassment, her face heated and eyes averted as she stammered, "I-I'm sorry. I just... forgive me..."

Col. Tavington sighed in response and lifted her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Jae, I do not wish for you to dwell too much on these for they will consume you. He holds no more power over you. Yes, he may have left traces of himself behind for you..."

Jae snorted and rolled her eyes as she retorted, "Oh yes, just a _few_ traces..."

Col. Tavington shook his head and gave her a small smile as he purposely placed the choker and letter in the drawer of her night stand, out of her sight.

"He's dead, my dear. Nothing can bring him back."

Jae nodded wordlessly in response as the colonel placed a hand on her shoulder while the corners of her lips turned slightly upward.

"Come. You look as if you need some time away from everything. I have something else for you as well and this time, it really is from me."

Standing up, Col. Tavington took Jae's hand and gently pulled her off the bed, leading her out of the room, down the hall and out of the house towards the stables where Jae's grim countenance had changed to a more mischievous one upon reaching the entrance.

"I believe I know what you've gotten for me, dear sir." she said with a smirk.

"Now now, don't ruin everything by telling me you know." the colonel admonished with a fond smile. "After all, you don't know _exactly_..."

"Well it's obviously a horse."

Col. Tavington lightly swatted her arm.

"Will you not allow yourself to be the slightest bit surprised?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Alright then, I shall have to cover your eyes and guide you in as you still don't know which one is yours."

Jae smiled sweetly up at him while he stepped behind her and covered her eyes with one hand and placed the other at her waist, gently guiding her forward into the stables and turned her to face the Friesian's stall. By now, her excitement had grown to where she was reaching up in an attempt to pry his hands from her face.

"This," he whispered in her ear, "is Morgana."

Releasing a soft gasp in awe as the colonel uncovered her eyes, Jae stared wordlessly at the majestic mare before her who looked back at her with warm, rich, dark and smiling eyes.

"She's really mine?" Jae asked softly as she stepped forward and slowly stroked Morgana's nose.

"She's all yours." Col. Tavington chuckled. "I figured, seeing as you're going to be here for a while to say the least, that you would be needing your own form of transportation. Yes, Ember worked for you last time, however, I believe that my wife will eventually be wanting her mare back. Besides, Morgana will be a good match for you. Yet, I must say, there will be _no_ racing for you in further months."

Jae rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Just like you to ruin all the fun.."

"Well I could ruin it even more by not allowing you to race even now..." Col. Tavington grinned cruelly; he nearly had done so with Mary yet, after a couple rounds of harsh words, they came to the conclusion (the colonel, however reluctantly and not without a few choice words) that it was best to allow her to ride until the discomfort began to settle in. "But I'll be reasonable... at least for another three or four months."

"Thank you." Jae replied smartly. "You're so very kind."

"You're welcome." Col. Tavington replied with an impish grin.

Turning her attention back to Ember, Jae moved her hands to stroke the Mare's neck as Morgana lowered her head on the back of her shoulder, quickly growing comfortable to her new mistress as she let out a contented nicker.

"She's so beautiful. Where did you ever find her? And at a decent price at that?" Jae asked in wonder as she unlatched the door to Morgana's stall and slowly stepped in.

"I have a friend in town who deals well with horses." Col. Tavington replied with a nonchalant shrug. "As for the price, Jae, that is something for me to know and you not to worry about."

Jae smiled as she continued to stroke and marvel at the Friesian while Col. Tavington stood and watched in amusement, arms crossed over his chest. Clearly, the girl had never had a horse of her own before. Though she _did_ have riding skills. He wasn't surprised. She loved horses and like himself, seemed to have a way with them, evidenced by Morgana's behavior with her. Even friendly horses normally took at least a few days to be comfortable with their new masters. He was impressed and definitely proud of his surrogate daughter as a small yet meaningful smile found its way upon his lips. It pleased him to see her so happy after such a dark and dreary time; to see her smile again.

"She's absolutely perfect." Jae murmured in a dreamy tone as she mounted Morgana bareback and lay across her, arms and legs draped over her sides.

Col. Tavington snorted and rolled his eyes before letting out a soft laugh at her obvious and almost child-like delight.

"Are you so sure? Why don't we take her for a ride and see?" He responded.

"Now?" Jae asked excitedly, sitting up on Morgana.

"You know, your eagerness reminds me of my son." Col. Tavington replied in mock jest. "Of course _now_. Come with me to get your saddles."

"Saddles?" Jae questioned as she dismounted Morgana and patted her neck.

"Yes, _saddles_." the colonel replied with a smirk. "One is a sidesaddle and the other isn't. And though I know you don't like to sidesaddle, I still expect you to practice it."

"_Wonderful_.." Jae scoweled; no doubt he added that little bit simply because he had the authority to; then again, who was she to complain?

"Don't worry, you don't have to ride sidesaddle right now." Col. Tavington smiled mischievously as they walked past the other horses to where the saddles were kept.

Taking a freshly polished black leather saddle off its peg the colonel placed it in Jae's waiting arms before he also handed her a crimson saddle blanket that had the Tavington family crest emblazoned in silver embroidery in the back right corner.

"These are for you. Now go saddle Morgana and then take the sidesaddle and put it near her stall while I bring Asmodeus in from the pasture."

Leaving Jae in the stables, Col. Tavington grabbed a lead rope stepped out to the pasture where Asmodeus was prancing around, throwing his head and looking generally arrogant before the colonel called for him. Then he paused, almost in mid stride and gave a nicker before prancing over to his master.

"Bumptious bastard, you are." Col. Tavington rolled his eyes, the left corner of his mouth turned up slightly in amusement while he secured the lead rope on Asmodeus' halter.

The stallion snorted tossed his head once more before being led to the stables, walking in a proud haughty manor as he was finally ushered into his stall while the colonel grabbed his saddle and blanket, along with grooming supplies. Wasting no time in getting Asmodeus ready, Col. Tavington led him out of the stall and was just about to mount him when he saw Mary come into the stables with Brielle.

"Mary, what are you doing here?" He asked, slightly surprised at seeing her.

"What, am I not allowed outside yet?" Mary asked with an air of sarcasm and a smile as she walked up to him, planting a quick kiss on his lips; then she turned to Asmodeus and gave him a glare.

"Now what is the matter between you two?" A confused colonel asked his wife who normally got along perfectly with the cocky stallion.

"Nothing is wrong between _us_, though Asmodeus was being a bit of a sod this morning with Aidan."

"Really?" Col. Tavington furrowed his brow, interested in what she had to say.

"Yes. And our son, who was with Aidan at the time, was terrified." Mary stated. "Honestly, sometimes even I wonder why you haven't taken that horse of yours to the glue factory. With his behavior record, it's a wonder no one has been killed."

A look of concern quickly made its way upon the colonel's face but before he could say anything, Mary continued, "Braden is fine. Not a single scratch. However, I can't say the same for Aidan. He's got a couple of bruised ribs, and a nasty bite on the shoulder, no thanks to your wonderful mount here." she lightly swatted Asmodeus' neck.

Col. Tavington stood silent for a moment, still confused over the situation; Mary gave him a soft smile. She knew he would worry. But even he knew very well Asmodeus wouldn't harm a hair on their son under any circumstances.

"Don't get into a strop about it. Everything is fine. I'll tell you more later. For now, don't you have to meet Jae for a ride?"

The colonel nodded affirmatively as he bent down a placed a soft kiss on Brielle's forehead, smiling down at her, his beautiful little angel in her mother's arms.

"Well then, you'd best get going or she'll be on the other end of the property before you can even get to the first field."

At this, Col. Tavington turned a light shade of red but managed to give his wife a quick kiss before he mounted Asmodeus and headed out of the stables.

Starting out at a trot, the colonel quickly broke into a canter as he spotted Jae, far off on Morgana near the woods; she was moving at a trot, but turned Morgana towards him and eased Morgana into a canter in his direction, stopping her when the two were feet away while Col. Tavington nodded in approval of her skills. Still a bit raw, but she was definitely improving. Much better than when he had first seen her on a horse. Give her a few more months and she'd be a near master... on a regular English saddle. The sidesaddle was another matter. But no bother. She'd get plenty of practice with that no doubt and it made the left corner of the colonel's mouth twitch at the thought. Luckily, Jae didn't notice.

"You're doing well." He said, quickly masking the smirk that threatened to spread across his countenance.

"Am I?" Jae asked; it pleased her to receive such a compliment from him, even if it was small; his skill and knowledge was without bounds.

"Yes. A bit of brushing up to do but on the whole, well." Col. Tavington critiqued gently.

"Thank you." Jae's cheeks flushed slightly at the compliment.

Glancing out over the fields, Jae took in the openness of their surroundings as green grass stretched out before them. It was simple beauty and had an allure all its own. And of course, for her, it was the perfect spot to race as she turned back to Col. Tavington with a mischievous glint in her eyes. He rolled his eyes in return, a small grin playing across his lips before he gave a quick count. Then, kicking up dirt and a few clumps of grass, they tore off, racing headlong across the field.

"You're not going to win!" The colonel shouted as he and Asmodeus pulled ahead of Jae and Morgana. "She's not built for speed."

"So?" Jae managed to shout back as she eased Morgana level with Asmodeus and kicked up more earth.

"So, she's not going to best my stallion!" Col. Tavington yelled back.

Steering Asmodeus with the lightest touch of experienced hands and heels, the colonel pulled ahead of Jae once more, determined not to lose the lead as Jae and Morgana were still very close. So close that he could hear Jae's breathing as if it was right in his ear with the rhythmic pounding of Morgana's hooves upon the ground, kicking up tiny bits of dirt and grass as she continued to launch herself forward in a willful drive to pull ahead. But it only spurred him on more as he continued to pull ahead.

_Oh no you don't_... Jae leaned low over Morgana's neck, pressing her heels into the mare's flanks, feeling the rhythm of her hooves, gait and breathing, as she urged her on until they drew level and then a nose ahead of Col. Tavington and Asmodeus; just because he had the experience didn't mean she was simply going to allow herself to be done for so quickly.

Watching her nose ahead of him, Col. Tavington leaned forward slightly on Asmodeus, grinning wickedly as he gave the stallion his full head and bolted ahead once more.

Leaning down even further so that he was almost against the horse's neck, the colonel dug his blunt-ended spurs into Asmodeus' flanks, taking care to widen the gap between himself and Jae, who was still relentlessly in pursuit while closing the one between them and the finish.

Straining with all her might, Jae sank low onto Morgana and imitated the colonel's motions as she tried desperately to catch up. But it was too late; Col. Tavington pulled Asmodeus to a halt at the other end of the pasture with a superior grin on his face just as Jae and Morgana pulled in not a moment later.

"I told you, Morgana isn't built for speed like Asmodeus. And I've far more experience. You had no chance.." Said the colonel, straightening himself up on his horse. "She is a very acceptable mare, though. She's an entirely different horse from Asmodeus. I wanted an animal that would be reliable for you; Morgana is definitely fast enough and that's all you'll need. Asmodeus may be quick footed. But he's half mad." The colonel laughed softly while Asmodeus snorted in an offended manor. "Well, you are.." Col. Tavington looked down at his disgruntled stallion. "Thankfully, Ember's nature balances the foals out perfectly, along with whatever other mares I select that Asmodeus stands for."

Jae nodded, unable to help a smile at Asmodeus' ruffled manner.

"Thankfully..." She smirked. "Do you think we have time for a short ride in the woods?"

"Well..." Col. Tavington frowned thoughtfully, "I believe a short one will do, just long enough so that the lady doesn't become upset in case she needs me to help with anything."

"The twins are there..."

Yes but _I_ am the head of the house."

Jae inclined her head. That wasn't to be argued.

Following the colonel's lead, the two headed off at a walk onto a short but winding path for a fifteen minute ride in the woods before returning to the stables to unsaddle the horses and head back to the house.

"You're back." Mary greeted them at the entry, kissing her husband on the cheek as she placed a loudly crying Brielle in Col. Tavington's arms. "She's hungry. But I have to go find my little imp of a son; it appears he's run off again.."

Col. Tavington smiled and shook his head before Mary hurried off, scowling as she went.

"He's just like you.." Jae said, turning to the colonel after Lady Tavington had left.

"Perhaps... but then again, Mary was one to run off as well."

"Yes, but she had reason. Braden just does it because he can."

The colonel shrugged in response as he rocked Brielle gently in his arms in an attempt to calm his daughter, not really having anything to say. True, that little bit was undeniably like himself.

"Is there anything you would like me to do now that we're back?" Jae's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Nothing that I can think of. Just help Mary out of she needs it. Otherwise, take the day at your leisure." he replied, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well then, thank you, for everything." Jae smiled gratefully up at him.

"You're welcome, my dear." Col. Tavington smiled down at her, kissing her cheek. "Now, off with you."

Jae giggled and pecked his cheek before heading upstairs, leaving a pleasantly surprised colonel in her wake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at the top of the stairs, Jae decided to see what Aidan was up to, for she hadn't seen hardly any of him all morning.

"Aidan?" Jae knocked at the door where a muffled voice came from inside to bid her entrance.

Stepping inside, Jae found Aidan facing away from her, shirtless as he stood near his dresser, and began to grow slightly uneasy, just as she had before with Col. Tavington.

Glancing over his shoulder, Aidan registered her anxiousness and responded, "I'm only changing my shirt, Jae. The other one is completely trashed" He finished, pulling out another white shirt and working it over his head, but not before Jae caught a brief sight of the bruising.

Relieved that the situation was harmless but now curious as to what had happened to him, she asked, "Aidan, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Aidan replied in an attempt to steer her curiosity away but Jae's eyes only narrowed in reaction; she hated it when people tried to evade her by lying.

"What happened?" Jae half asked and half demanded.

Aidan rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I told you, don't worry about me. I just got in a bit of a tussle with Asmodeus, that's all."

"Aidan!"

"No, really, I'm all right." Aidan answered calmly, attempting to shrug the concern from her.

"Well I'm going to look anyway. Where did he get you?" Jae asked as she walked over to him.

Aidan narrowed his eyes slightly but he knew that she wasn't going to let him do otherwise. So, he reluctantly went over to his bed and laid down, pulling the white shirt he had just put on, revealing a well muscled chest and back. Below his chest however, was a dark hue of bluish purple and Jae clenched her teeth.

"This is nothing..." She looked dubiously at him.

"They're only bruised." He replied, becoming a bit put out by her concern.

Jae rolled her eyes and looked him up and down once more, her eyes resting on a different wound this time, on his shoulder.

"Apparently, Asmodeus saw fit to leave me more than bruised ribs. But I've been bitten before. Please, I've got to be going. I've chores to attend to."

"Chores? Like this?" Jae stared disbelievingly at him, as she ran her hands carefully over his shoulders, chest and ribs. "You're looking for worse damage.."

Aidan sighed, taking her hands in his, feeling her flinch but she didn't pull away.

"Jae, if Col. Tavington can return to his duties after being gored twice with a bayonet as well as being shot in the arm and side, I believe I can go out and work with bruised ribs and a bitten shoulder."

"That was only before everything changed." Jae said with a slight edge in her voice; he was just being stubborn; it was only out of sheer luck that Asmodeus hadn't broken anything on him.

"But he still would have lived through it to work." Aidan sat up and pulled his shirt back down, tucking it into the waist of his pants. "I shall see you when I am finished."

With that, Aidan stood up, slightly bent in pain and made his way out the door, leaving a disgruntled Jae behind him. Mary, who had been on her way upstairs with Brielle paused momentarily as she saw Aidan hurry down and then continued up, stopping before Jae to ask, "And where is he off in such a hurry with ribs like his?"

Jae raised an eyebrow and replied in a somewhat flat tone, "He has chores..."

"Chores..." Mary pursed her lips and stared hard in the direction where Aidan had left. "Stubborn one, he is... and obviously a relative.." She finished with a smirk.

Jae nodded in agreement.

"I hope he gets trampled."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As fresh as the day turned out for Jae, the night gave her no peace. Her eyes and mind kept wandering into the drawer of her night stand where the choker and letter lay. The hours became later and later until it was three in the morning and still, she was wide awake.

"Ugh..." Jae tossed around momentarily, frustrated at her inability to sleep; staring at the ceiling for a solid two minutes, she finally gave in and decided to get up.

Dressing in her modern clothes in which she selected a pair of denim bootcut jeans, a grey long-sleeved shirt and her black boots, Jae quietly crept out of her room and out of the house, to the stables. A few of the horses raised their heads at her entrance, including Morgana and of course, Asmodeus, who gave her a stern look and pawed his foot as well.

"Whatever..." Jae rolled her eyes at the stallion before walking over to Morgana and patting her coal black nose.

"Shall we go for a ride?" She whispered in the mare's pricked alert ears, scratching her neck.

Morgana nickered softly and shoved Jae eagerly with her nose, eliciting a soft laugh as the girl quickly grabbed her saddle and bridle, wasting no time in getting the Friesian ready for an early morning ride while Asmodeus looked on with a mixture of disapproval and jealousy. Once ready, Jae opened the door of the Morgana's stall, leading her out as her shoed hooves clip-clopped on the hard stable floor.

Reaching the entryway of the stables, Jae mounted Morgana and headed out at a trot, breathing in the cool morning air and looking up at the still dark sky, with a light sprinkle falling from it, before heading off towards the edges of the estate property. She needed a place to think, and immediately began to run through her mind all of the pathways that the Tavington brothers had talked about to her, her sister and her uncle, that lay within the woods on the property. Jae didn't want something short. She wanted a long path to let her thoughts out on and possibly exhaust her all at once. Anything that would clear her mind.

Wandering further down the edges of the property, Jae chose the trail that she and Aidan had gone on, though she hadn't been through the entire trail. It seemed calm enough. And long too.

Starting in on the path at a walk, Jae inhaled the scent of the earth and air of the woods around her as the branches of bushes gently scraped alongside her left boot. At first thought, the woods felt peaceful and serene. Silent even. But as the minutes passed and they wandered far on the path, things seemed too silent. and Jae began to grow wary while Morgana shifted uneasily beneath her, ears pricked to pick up the slightest sound.

"Come on girl, let's go back..."

Turning Morgana around, Jae started back from whence she came when the hairs on the back of her neck pricked up. They were being followed. She could feel the presence and heard the sound of hooves behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, Jae caught sight of a figure wearing a dark blue cloak, mounted on a buckskin thoroughbred, starting towards her in what appeared to be a determined manner.

"Morgana..." Jae's breath caught in her throat as her head whipped around wildly, her eyes wide and frantic as she sat frozen with terror while the figure continued their approach along the dirt path quickening their pace. "O'Hara... No..."

Morgana, who had grown just as nervous as her rider, regained her nerve first and started into a trot until Jae had grasped the concept that they were moving and then broke into a full run with the figure riding in pursuit behind them, their horse letting out a loud snort as they picked up speed.

"Faster, Morgana!" Jae urged her mare on desperately leaning forward and low over her as they sped through the forest, everything blurring into a mixture of brown and green while Jae's breathing quickened and became shallow.

Then, all in an instant, everything whirred at a dizzying speed around her and stopped before going completely black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Col. Tavington sat drumming his fingers on the tabletop in the dining room. He had hardly a thing to eat all of the night before and spent most of the late and early hours awake and feeling something in between upset and caught off guard. So, as soon as he had awakened and dressed, he had quickly made himself a meal and wolfed it down, hardly taking any time to chew, much to Mary's ire as she walked by and noticed him shoving food in his mouth about as fast as his own horse. He almost never ate when he was frustrated about something because according to him, he had better things to do. And then everyone dealt with a grumpy colonel until he was able to come to rational conclusions and find something to eat.

Sitting back momentarily with a full belly after five minutes of devouring his meal, Col. Tavington was about to get up and take a few moments to relax before beginning the day's work when Aidan all but burst in through the front door.

"Aidan.." Col. Tavington raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Never mind that. I'm sorry sir, but there's someone in the stables to see you. He's got Jae."

"What?" Col. Tavington's brow furrowed and he got up from his chair, looking puzzled and anxious. "I thought she was still asleep."

"No. Apparently, she went for an early morning ride... he found her unconscious."

No sooner had Aidan gotten the word 'unconscious' out than the colonel's face tightened, his eyes blazing with anger and fear, and he nearly toppled him in the attempt to get to the stables as quickly as possible, leaving Aidan staggering behind him.

Nearing the stables, Col. Tavington spotted the man holding Jae in his arms next to Morgana and a buckskin thoroughbred and broke into a run, only to stop cold just steps from them upon recognizing the face Jae's supposed rescuer. Slightly taller than the colonel, with a well proportioned muscular build and wavy dark brown hair, Leal Garrick stared silently up at the colonel through nearly black eyes.

"Leal..." The colonel's eyes pierced the younger man like jagged shards of ice as every muscle in his face became tight once more.

"Sir-"

"Give her to me." Col. Tavington cut in sharply.

Leal nodded mutely and immediately handed the unconscious Jae into the colonel's waiting arms, averting his gaze as he wrapped her in a protective hold.

"What happened?" The colonel asked softly, though his voice hinted command, not question.

Leal chewed the corner of his lip and responded, "I don't quite know, sir. I was out for a morning ride when I saw someone in the woods and wanted to take a look, seeing as hardly anyone goes riding at the early hours. Not to mention, her clothing looked... odd. Foreign. I thought she was a man at first. So, I followed, hoping to greet him. Then, he fled and when I found him, it was only then that I realized that 'he' was a woman; she was lying on the ground unconscious next to her mount, who put up a fuss in even letting me near her. I'm sorry..." Leal stammered, looking more than nervous as he worriedly averted his gaze once more and bit his lip. "I didn't mean to scare her."

The colonel remained silent in response, cradling Jae's head on his shoulder whilst looking back at Leal through the steel wall of his eyes.

"Sir, would you like me to take-"

Col. Tavington and Leal turned to see Brant enter through the opposite end of the stables, looking quite flustered at accidently interrupting them before noticing Jae in the colonel's arms and his face reddened even more.

"Brant, please unsaddle and groom Morgana and then place her back in her stall." Col. Tavington said stiffly.

"Sir, I can do-"

"That will be all, Leal. You've helped enough for today." Col. Tavington cut him off before giving Brant a swift nod to get Morgana and headed out of the stables with Jae, leaving a very perplexed Leal in his wake.

"Well, that went well..." Leal murmured as he turned to his own horse while Brant came up to get Morgana.

"Oh yes indeed." Brant chimed in. "He's such an amiable person, don't you think?" He finished with an impish grin.

"Yes, very charming... like an viper..." Leal responded with a smirk of his own.

"Well, I suppose you'd best be on your way. Thank you for bringing her though. He would have gone mad otherwise."

"Are you so sure he already hasn't?" Leal asked with a quizzical air, mounting his horse.

Then, not waiting for Brant to respond, he sped out of the stables, more than eager to get away from Col. Tavington before anything else could happen.


	23. Chapter 23

No sooner than when he got to the house, Col. Tavington made his way straight up the stairs with Jae in his arms, all the way to her room without even so much as pausing to acknowledge his wife, whom he passed reaching the top of the stairs.

Lying Jae on her bed, the colonel immediately began to strip her of her long-sleeved shirt but left the teal tank top that she wore underneath, hoping that she wouldn't come to before he got it off but it wasn't to be the case. Jae came to in frantic flurry, struggling within the gray sweatshirt that was only halfway over her head, and managed to reach out and grab Col. Tavington's arms in a vice grip, giving him a surprisingly forceful shove that sent him reeling back a couple of feet.

"No! Get off me! Let me go!" Her voice came in a muffled yelp from inside the shirt.

"Jae..." The colonel spoke calmly yet his voice still carried an undertone of surprise as she pulled the rest of the shirt off of her, her eyes wide with fear and her breathing shallow before her frightened gaze settled on him.

"You're not... You're not the general..." She looked away in shame; it had happened again and she was more than embarrassed for reacting against the one person who really cared about her, mistaking him once more for her ruthless torturer. "I'm sorry..." Jae's gray eyes began to glisten with tears.

Col. Tavington cast a pitying gaze upon her and cautiously wrapped an arm around her, allowing her to lean into his shoulder and chest to cry a few minutes.

"Jae, you've nothing to be sorry for. The memories won't rid themselves overnight."

"How can I make it?" Jae asked softly. "How can I get through each night when I know that behind everything, the memories are lying in wait for the opportune moment?"

The colonel gave a grim smile and tilted her head upward; he knew all too well what she was going through. Perhaps their situations had been different, but just like her, even now, he was still plagued by nightmarish memories of his own past.

"You'll make it because you're you. And you've got people who are going to help and support you through all of this. You're not alone, Jae."

"I know," Jae replied quietly, "I know... Thank you... _All_ of you."

"You're welcome. Though I don't think any of us would have thought about letting you deal with this on your own."

Jae's lips turned the tiniest bit upward as she conceded to his words. She knew that the others would help her, but at times, she still felt very alone; a string of silence passed between the two while Col. Tavington allowed her to rest against him for about ten minutes before he finally said, "Well, now that you're conscious, I'm going to have Mary come and take a look at you."

Jae tried to refuse, saying, "You don't need to do that. I feel fine."

But Col. Tavington shook his head.

"You may _feel_ fine, but I want to be sure."

Leaving Jae in her room, the colonel went to his own to get Mary. She had just put Brielle back down to sleep after feeding her and was getting ready to sleep some more herself when he opened the door.

"Is Jae all right?" She asked as she pulled back the burgundy coverlets to reveal creamy white sheets on their four-poster bed.

"I need you to take a look at her. She doesn't think anything really happened but-"

"You want to make sure." Mary finished his sentence with a smirk. "Yes, I'll take a look. It shouldn't be very long at all. Stay here with Brielle."

Col. Tavington nodded and his wife left the room. Sitting down on the bed near his daughter's cradle, the colonel gently rocked it back and forth in mild distraction before he saw Braden and Brant tear by in the hallway through the open door, Braden screeching gleefully on top of Brant's shoulders; Brielle, startled by the noise, began to cry.

"Fasto, Bwant! FASTO!!!!" Braden yelled in delight until a disgruntled colonel stopped them in their tracks with a screaming Brielle in his arms.

Brant immediately brought Braden off his shoulders, clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Braden, I believe we woke your sister up..." He said, feeling his ears grow hot.

"Indeed, you did, along with the rest of the house, I'm sure." Col. Tavington replied with an air of annoyance. "Do you have the frankest idea of how _early_ it is?"

"My apologies, sir. I got a bit carried away... We'll go outside."

"Thank you, Brant."

Slinging Braden playfully over his shoulder, Brant started down the stairs, placing him back on his shoulders once they were outside while the colonel stood in the hallway, attempting to calm Brielle and succeeding in doing so within a couple of minutes as Mary stepped out of Jae's room.

"What's all ruckus about?" she looked over at her husband with a raised eyebrow.

"Brant and Braden were running up and down the hall but they're outside now. How is Jae?"

"She's fine, William. Naught but a few scratches and bruises. It's nothing seriously damaging. And before you ask, yes, I'm sure." Mary replied with a grin.

"I wasn't going to ask that." Col. Tavington shrugged.

Mary shook her head, taking her daughter from her husband and replied, "You're a horrible liar; do you know that?"

"No, I just wasn't trying this time." The left corner of the colonel's mouth turned up in a hint of a smirk and his wife rolled her eyes.

"You and your insurmountable ego..." She spoke with a tone of mock exasperation before she left Col. Tavington in the hall and went back to the master bedchamber with Brielle.

Glancing back at Jae's door, the colonel had half a mind to go and check on her again when Mary stuck her head out of their room and called softly to him, "William, she's fine. Please, come here."

Col. Tavington let out a sigh and reluctantly retreated to his room where Mary shut the door behind him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, running a finger along his jaw.

"Darling, you're a bit late on shaving..."

"Am I?" He asked.

"Yes. Take care of it before company comes later today. Right now, I want you over here." Mary took his hand, led him over to their bed and sat down, waiting for him to alight beside her.

Once he sat down, she asked, "William, what is wrong with Jae? She seemed more jumpy than normal. Just really nervous about something... I mean, she complied with everything and knew that I wasn't harming her in any way, but she looked as if she wanted to run out of the room."

Col. Tavington sat silently for a couple of minutes before responding, "Apparently, Jae inherited a few things from the general after his death; he must have thought it best to have them sent to me in the event that she was to return. But no, I don't believe he really knew she would. At any rate, his _gifts_ seem to have triggered an amount of uneasiness in the girl." He finished before sighing and shaking his head in self-irritation. "I shouldn't have even given her the letter, or the parcel..."

"Perhaps not... What did he give her?" Mary pressed lightly as she placed a hand on her husband's arm.

"He bequeathed to her one of his estates, along with a large sum of money and a choker, the latter I'm guessing for taste." Col. Tavington replied flatly.

Mary raised an eyebrow and bit the corner of her lip.

"Well no wonder she's behaving so strangely. Though it might come in handy, financially speaking, that she has these things. For now though, I really don't know what to say on the issue. I just hope that she doesn't continue to dwell on it so heavily."

"I didn't really expect you to have anything to say. The whole situation is a complete mess and it's not getting any better..."

"Never mind that." Mary stood up and put her hands on the colonel's shoulders. "For now, stay with me and get some rest. It was a long day yesterday and you've still got almost an hour before you really need to get up and do anything. Brielle has calmed down and is in her cradle, and I'm sure I can ask Brant to handle Braden for a while. He won't mind."

"I guess..." Col. Tavington let out a soft sigh. "But first, make sure."

"Very well..." Mary gave her husband a quick kiss and quickly headed out of the room to find Brant who was outside running around in front of the house with Braden on his shoulders.

"Are you quite tired yet?" She asked with an air of amusement. "It's still very dark; the fog hasn't even begun to lift and there's a chill in the air."

Brant chuckled.

"Indeed, my lady. I'll be sure to make sure he doesn't catch cold. He's got boundless amounts of energy though. Especially for such an early hour."

"Yes, he does. Braden will usually get up when his father does, if not a bit later and be wide awake. Yet at times, especially with visitors, his sleeping schedule can get thrown off."

Brant nodded understandingly; he himself was a natural early riser. Aidan on the other hand, would sleep in as long as he could get away with it or if his mind wasn't tantalizing him with eccentric ideas of how to advance himself in his work and other areas.

"At any rate, I was hoping you would watch my son; it will only be an hour at most. The master needs his rest and I was looking to get some as well."

"Of course I can, my lady. Consider it done." Brant smiled warmly.

Mary nodded and returned his smile with one of her own as she placed a hand on his forearm, saying a quick word of thanks before returning upstairs to the master bedchamber where she found her husband already in a light sleep on the bed. Climbing in next to him Mary felt a strong arm wrap firmly yet gently around her.

"You're supposed to be asleep." She laughed softly, turning to plant a tired yet playful kiss on Col. Tavington's lips.

"I was waiting for you." He whispered in her ear, trailing a tender line of kisses from her jaw and down her neck before placing a kiss upon her lips.

"How thoughtful of you..." Mary shifted slightly in his embrace, snuggling into his chest to breathe in his scent.

A slight smile graced his features as the colonel pulled her closer to him, feeling her relax against him until her breathing slowed and she was asleep. Only then did he allow himself to drift off as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed quickly into early evening and a tense air hung about Col. Tavington, for all that occupied his mind was supper and the fact that Leal would be joining them. And though he tried to keep himself in check, everyone could see that he was on edge about the whole situation. Mary, who normally wouldn't have objected to him helping out in the kitchen, all but ordered him outside for a ride, anything to cool off, as he kept cutting the vegetables with a particular aggression until they were past minced. Meanwhile, Aidan and Brant were bickering back and forth about who was to tidy the front room and who was to prepare the dining area.

"You only want to prepare the dining area because it isn't as much work, Aidan." Brant remarked pointedly. "That and you don't want to risk hurting your oh-so-tender feet on one of Braden's toy soldiers that he left lying all over the front room. You know, that's why you wear _boots_ like you're supposed to anyway."

Aidan's eyes narrowed slightly before he retorted, "Oh, and I suppose your reasoning for preparing the dining area is different?"

Brant's face reddened slightly as he caustically remarked, "I tidy the front room every time we clean this place. You take everything that is always virtually untouched by guests simply because you're a lazy ass, while I'm constantly having to make sure everything else is spotless and then some. Even the grounds are mostly kept by Father and me, while you and Mother sit and whine at the nearly nonexistent amount of work that you have next to us. And it's no different with T-Style Props."

"Oh shut up!" Aidan snapped. "Just because you have to do a bit of work-"

"Hey guys, why don't you both shut up before Col. or Lady Tavington find you out here arguing and cursing..."

Both twins whirled around to face Jula who wore a bemused expression on her face.

"And I thought my sister and I were pathetic... How embarrassing."

Then, before either twin could say anything, Jula took out a coin and held it out to them.

"Heads, Brant prepares the dining area; tails, Aidan, you do."

Flipping the coin in the air, Jula caught it deftly and looked over at Aidan.

"Best start tidying that front room..." She said with a smirk.

Aidan's ears went bright red as he balled his hands into fists but said nothing. Instead, he gave a thoroughly amused Brant a murderous glare before stalking off to do his bit of work while his brother rolled his eyes at his retreating back.

"Sorry about that..." Brant muttered to Jula; then he wandered into the kitchen area to grab plates, silverware and glasses.

Fifteen minutes later, the guests arrived with Cristabel stepping in the door first, greeting her brother-in-law with a quick peck on the cheek before turning to Mary with a warm smile and careful embrace as she was holding Brielle.

"It's been a while." She said with a laugh. "I've barely gotten to see the newest edition..." Cristabel chuckled, her laughing gray eyes shimmering when she looked down at her newborn niece. "She's beautiful, just like you."

Mary smiled, laughing gently. "Thank you for the compliment, Cristabel."

All of a sudden, the tension caused by Col. Tavington's displeasure seemed to increase twofold when Leal stepped into the entryway. Even he didn't look at ease; still, he maintained a respectable air about him, greeting Mary with a bow as he took her hand in his and placed a soft but formal kiss upon her knuckles.

"Good evening, my lady..." His voice was quiet but not unsure before he turned to the colonel and gave a slight but acknowledging bow. "Sir... Good evening."

"Indeed..." Col. Tavington sniffed, looking at Leal through narrowed eyes, only returning his gesture with a near imperceptible nod.

Mary looked over at her husband from the corner of her eye; it was definitely going to be a stiff supper with the way he was acting and she would have liked to at least convey her irritation with his bristled manner in some vague way but chose not to just yet. Though from the look that Edward was giving the colonel as he walked in behind Cristabel and Leal, she might not have had to.

"Good evening, Mary." Edward's expression warmed as he greeted her with a quick kiss on the cheek before looking down at Brielle with a soft smile. "Such a little angel, she is." He remarked with a smile, gently stroking the top of Brielle's head. "Well, she looks it anyway. Though I'll wage she'll be a fiery one when she gets older." He finished with a mischievous grin. "Anyway, it's good to see you're looking better..."

Mary laughed and shook her head at her brother-in-law.

"Delivery is nowhere near flattering, Edward. Of course, I assume you would already know that, seeing as you delivered a number of babies before your niece."

"Indeed, I concur." Edward said with a smirk before he turned to his brother, inclining his head though the greeting wasn't as warm as that of the one he had just given his sister-in-law.

"Can you, for one evening, set aside the tight, asinine side of you and instead opt for a more tolerable end of your oh-so-charming personality?" He whispered so only his brother could hear. "It's not as if Leal is here to put the knife in any deeper than it already has been."

Col. Tavington rolled his eyes, scoffing in response before he turned to quickly introduce Jae, Jula, Aidan and Brant, who had just come out into the entryway after going through a final rundown to make sure everything was in its place while simultaneously watching Braden in case he decided to get into any trouble while his parents were occupied with their own share of work. Then they all stepped into the dining area to sit down at a table heavily laden with steaming food.

"It looks wonderful, Mary." Cristabel stated as she took her spot on the right side of the table next to her husband.

"Excellent work, my dear." Col. Tavington agreed as he took his seat at the head of the table after pulling out a chair for his wife to sit down on his right while Leal sat down on the opposite end of the table from him. However, before he could even begin to get food, there was a sound at the door and a moment later, Peter, the youngest of the four Tavington brothers, strode in with an impish grin on his face.

"Peto!" Braden shouted gleefully, dropping any polite mannerisms as he jumped down from his chair and ran to his uncle.

Peter laughed, giving his nephew a playful smile before scooping him up and spinning him around in the air.

"How is my little sprite of a nephew?" He asked, poking Braden in the stomach. "Been getting into trouble and keeping your father busy, have you?"

Braden giggled and poked his uncle back on the cheek.

"Silly boy..." Peter shook his head, still smiling before he put his nephew down and turned to his elder brother and addressed him.

"I was over at Thomas'. Apparently he and Charlotte are leaving for a couple of weeks; they were busy packing, but mentioned that you were entertaining a guest." He finished with a smirk.

Col. Tavington didn't bother restraining himself from rolling his eyes as he put his fork down with more force than necessary.

"Here to get a free meal, again, Peter?" His voice carried a slight drawl while Mary glared at him in ire even though she inwardly agreed with his annoyance. "What is it that you cannot cook for yourself?"

"Well I would, but you see Will, your beautiful wife does such a fine job at it that I can hardly pass up a meal."

"Very well, sit down." Col. Tavington said wearily; luckily, there was a spot at the table, right next to Aidan on the end of the left side, that hadn't been filled.

"Why, thank you, Will." Peter grinned mischievously. "You're so very kind."

The colonel only shrugged in response before gesturing for Jae to get up and get a plate, glass and silverware for his brother.

"Well, well, you must be Jae." Peter grinned as she set his place. "Yes, my brother has spoken much of you." He took her hand, placing a light kiss on it. "Charming…"

Jae returned his gesture with an awkward smile, inclining her head and then returned to her seat while Col. Tavington stifled another scoff before turning back to his previously interrupted task of getting something to eat. Still, the mood had lightened, at least temporarily with Peter's arrival and for that, nearly everyone was grateful, especially Leal, who would have declined the invitation to come in the first place if not for the fact that Edward had insisted, saying that his brother was simply in a huff and that it was his own issue. Yet, a cloud still continued to hang over the environment as the colonel ate his food with careful deliberation, chewing neither slowly nor quickly, but keeping a precise eating pace, his eyes nearly trained on Leal until Mary all but forced him to avert his gaze with an irritated glance and a tight squeeze on his thigh, digging her nails into him enough so that he flinched and glared back at her. Peter, spotting his brother's reaction, seized the moment to at attempt once more at lightening the mood, even if it wasn't in the most appropriate manner and would in fact earn him sarcastic remarks in return. To him, anything would do for all of the icy silence.

"Something going on under the table?" He asked with an impish grin.

Leal and Cristabel both went bright red while Edward nearly choked on a piece of meat before collecting himself in time to give the youngest of his brothers a nasty look while Col. Tavington turned dagger-like eyes on Peter as well, but before anything vulgar could come out of his own mouth, Mary cut in and said, "Nothing that wasn't inappropriate, and honestly Peter, we've a guest here!"

Peter averted his gaze, seemingly ashamed, but there was still a hint of a mischievous spark in his eyes. The corners of his mouth curled upward in what was meant to be an apologetic smile yet for all of his mirth, looked far from it.

"My apologies, Mary. It won't happen again."

"You'd best make sure it doesn't." Col. Tavington's voice was stiff while his ears had taken on a pink hue.

Peter snorted in response. "I gave my apologies, did I not?"

"Yes, well we all know how reliable you are when it comes to keeping them." The colonel replied, his voice still tight while his eyes narrowed at his younger brother.

Peter made to retort but then wisely chose to take a bite of food instead, murmuring to himself, "Stroppy git… making supper insufferable for all of us."

Luckily, Col. Tavington was too 'interested' in cutting his meat to hear his brother murmur anything, but Edward, who was sitting closer to Peter, heard. Still, even he had to agree, and couldn't help but hide a smirk behind his glass of wine.

"The meal is wonderful, my lady." Leal addressed Mary for the first time during supper, for he had quietly been having a conversation with Cristabel in an effort to avoid her brother-in-law's stifling gaze.

"Why, thank you, Leal." Mary smiled warmly while her husband only looked up with a somewhat blank stare. "I'm glad to see you're enjoying it."

"Indeed….. Well, perhaps we can move towards finishing things here and move on to other activities…" Col. Tavington spoke, making an effort not to sound quite as hostile as he had before.

Leal almost made to respond, the words "Thank god" hanging from the very tip of his tongue but quickly stopped himself and responded only with a look of relief that was directed at Peter, who smirked and said, "Yes, I believe that sounds like an ideal plan…"

Edward and Cristabel nodded their consent while Jae mouthed "Finally…" to her sister who was sitting across from her, between Peter and Brant.

"Papa, I want to go wide hoses!" Braden spoke suddenly, impatient with having to sit in the awkward supper setting.

"Braden!" The colonel whispered harshly to his son who in response, crossed his arms and made a face, mimicking the way his father looked at him when he was displeased with something he did.

Scowling at Braden's imitation, Col. Tavington shook his head and said, "Not with that type of behavior."

Braden began to wail in disappointment and the colonel moved to take him out of his seat and out of the room when Mary wrapped a hand firmly around his wrist, turned to Edward and said, "I'm sorry, but could you please calm him down and watch him for a short while? I need to speak with my husband."

"Certainly." Edward replied while Peter, noticing the firm look in her eyes, winced and then smiled impishly behind his brother's back as Mary gestured for Col. Tavington to follow her.

"A bottle of whiskey says she's going have at him… Did you even see the look on her face? Of course, he's been a nasty piece of work all evening." He whispered to Edward.

"Oh do be quiet, Peter!" The latter responded tightly.

Meanwhile, Mary had led a now irate colonel away from the dining area and into the back part of the kitchen.

"Mary, this is out of line!" Col. Tavington hissed at his wife, pulling sharply out of her grasp while his eyes glittered in anger. "What are you trying to get at, pulling me out here after simply telling Braden that he can't go for a ride after supper, and in front of guests, no less?!"

"And I suppose your behavior is any better?" She challenged, her emerald eyes narrowed and bright. "Braden was behaved nearly all through the meal. I cannot say the same about you. For you've managed to turn what could have been an otherwise relaxing meal into something as relaxed as a meeting with your men."

"Because certainly, I would be completely content with having a man who robbed the last sliver of wealth in the Tavington name. Yes, my dear that seems logical indeed!" Col. Tavington's voice began to rise with his temper.

"Did you not say yourself that he voted in favor of his parents' wishes? It wasn't Leal's decision, and _you_ of all people would know the influences of the aristocracy."

The colonel snorted derisively, clenching his jaw and flaring his nostrils like an aggravated bull. Mary, on the other hand, restrained herself from rolling her eyes.

"William, he's simply eating a meal. It isn't as if he doesn't have respect for you or the family. That should be more than evident to you. After all, he's staying with your brother."

Col. Tavington didn't respond but continued to stare at Mary with a searing gaze and was met with her impatient glare.

"Oh stop it! You're being irrational!" She snapped before sighing in exasperation. "Perhaps you ought to take Braden on a ride as he asked. Yes, take him and the rest of the men in the house. At least your ability to turn a peaceful environment into one of discomfort won't be contained to a single area and the others can have room to breathe."

"Really, is that so?" The colonel growled, clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white.

Mary raised a brow, still looking at her husband with surly eyes.

"You're insufferable."

With that, she swept out of the kitchen, leaving Col. Tavington to brood and collect himself where he stood while she returned to the dining area.

Cristabel, who was just finishing the last of her meal, looked up from her food at Mary's bristled expression but said nothing.

"Something the matter?" Peter asked, trying nearly in vain to cover a smirk.

"No." Mary replied. "Not any more. Still, I believe the master will need a few moments to… _collect_ himself."

"Certainly." Edward replied while Peter's smirk grew even larger.

"In the meantime, Jae and Jula, if you could assist me in cleaning things up as soon as Cristabel is finished, it would be much appreciated.

"Of course we will." Jula nodded in response but Jae stood suddenly, looking pallid and without asking permission to leave, swept out of the room to the nearest washroom and closed the door, grabbing a pail and vomited into it.

"Is she ill?" Edward asked Mary as he watched the path of Jae's immediate exit.

Mary bit her lip and replied, "She's probably just having digestion issues. She has a sensitive stomach."

Edward nodded sympathetically and Mary turned her back as a relieved expression crossed her features.

_Well at least he took the excuse for now…_

Nearly an hour later, Col. Tavington, Brant, Aidan, Leal, Edward and Peter were far along one of the horse trails on the property while Mary, Jae, Jula, and Cristabel sat in the front room and took some time to relax while Brielle lay in her mother's arms, cooing in contentment.

"She seems like a good baby." Jae said softly, allowing Brielle to wrap a tiny hand around her right index finger.

"Indeed she seems that way. At least for now. She's only a few days old, so we've yet to see." Mary replied, smiling down at her daughter.

"She looks like you." Cristabel commented

"She looks like me, but will she have my temperament, or her father's?" Mary replied with a wry smile.

Cristabel laughed softly, her grey eyes reflecting the candlelight that danced across them.

"Either way, she's sure to have a spark in her personality."

"I'm sure she'll be lovely, my lady."

Everyone turned to see Leal standing at the entrance to the front room with a tiny yet warm grin on his face.

"Thank you, Leal." Mary returned his gesture. "Though I thought you men would still be out on the trails."

"Well yes, the others are. But I decided to return early." Leal replied with a sheepish air.

Mary made to comment, thinking that the colonel had set out to make things difficult once more, but Leal cut in before anything could be said.

"Everyone was cordial. Even the colonel was reasonable." He replied with a smile. "I just felt a bit… odd. Out of place, so to speak. Though I would very much appreciate it if I could join the rest of you here for a while."

"Of course you may. Come and sit." Mary gestured to an empty spot on the settee next to Jae.

"Thank you, my lady."

Sitting down next to Jae, Leal was silent for a moment before he turned to her and spoke softly, "Are you fairing any better? At least you don't look quite as pale."

"I am better, actually, thank you."

"You're welcome. And I will say that you look far better than you did this morning."

Jae's expression became one of slight confusion before Leal elaborated, "You fell off of your horse and I brought you back here."

"That was you?" She asked, flushing in embarrassment.

"Yes; I was out for a morning ride and simply wandering on some of the trails when I saw you further ahead and decided to ride up to see who you might be. I guess I wasn't too clever in my method as I apparently gave you quite a scare. My apologies."

Jae made to respond but before anything could be said, the front door burst open and in walked a jacketless and cursing Peter, quickly followed by the colonel who wore a _very_ smug expression and Edward, who was holding Braden and looking as if he was trying to separate himself from the situation at hand while the twins came in with hands over their mouths, sides heaving in silent laughter.

"Goddammit Will!" Peter cried. "That was my new jacket!"

"Peter!" Edward turned to his brother with a stern gaze. "There _are_ children present."

"What happened?" Mary questioned, eager to get to the heart of what was going on rather than listen to the brothers cover every known insult to mankind before actually saying what had caused such a stir.

"Your dear husband knocked me off my horse and into a fresh pile of manure." Peter's voice was flat; his eyes narrowed while Aidan and Brant slunk off down the hall, still heaving in laughter while the colonel looked completely unfazed by his brother's ire.

"William…." Mary was still irritated from their earlier argument and even though it was probably in the usual dirty, underhanded sport of what the Tavington brothers called 'fun', it did nothing to improve Col. Tavington's standings with her.

Glancing at his wife's annoyed expression, the colonel turned his gaze back to his brother and commented, "You're spectacular, Peter. Truly spectacular. However, I believe you missed the part where you nearly ran me into a tree…._twice_."

At this, even Mary couldn't stifle a laugh. Still, she wasn't about to give her husband an edge. Not yet.

"I'm sure you deserved it, my dear." Her expression was smug and her emerald eyes glittered with mirth while any amount of superiority in Col. Tavington's expression had deflated to pricks of indignation.

Meanwhile, Braden has begun to wiggle around in his uncle's arms, so Edward put him down and he made his way over to his mother, climbing into the chair she was in and settled himself in the small space available before turning to watch his sister.

"At least one of the brothers here appears to be sane." Mary glanced over at Edward and then at Cristabel, who looked to be very much in agreement with her statement. "And they are most certainly not the third or fourth."

Both Peter and the colonel glared at Mary but her expression was cool as she rose from her chair and walked over to Edward with Cristabel. It was time for their guests to leave, yet with the situation at hand, they'd never get around to any form of good-bye unless something was initiated.

"Thank you for coming this evening." She spoke warmly. "My apologies for the awkward circumstances."

Edward smiled and shook his head.

"You're welcome, and it's quite all right. It wasn't your fault."

"Indeed, and supper was excellent." Cristabel added, taking her husband's offered arm.

"Thank you." Mary replied, inclining her head while Leal, who was still sitting next to Jae, turned to her and said, "Well, I should probably leave with them."

"Probably." Jae responded with an impish grin. "They are your hosts, after all."

Leal nodded and stood up.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're doing all right. Good night."

With that, he walked out of the room to thank Col. Tavington and his wife before he made his exit into the growing night with Cristabel, Edward and a very ruffled Peter.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: All right, so this is going to be the first chapter I've done with footnotes. These footnotes have to do with the various swordfighting terms that I've used within the first three or so pages of this. So just make sure you don't pass over them while reading, lest you become confused about what the characters are doing. I know, kind of irritating, having to scroll up and down the chapter for the terms, so perhaps it'd be best to scroll all the way to the bottom, write the terms down, (there are 11 footnotes) and then begin reading. All terms are taken from this website: ****http://www.synec-doc.be/escrime/dico/engl.htm**

**Thanks!**

**-S.R.**

"Shit…" The word had barely fallen from Brant Tavington's lips before he found himself on his belly in one of the more open areas of the gardens on the Tavington estate. "Cheap shot, Aidan." He looked up at his brother out of the corner of his eye who held the cold, sharpened blade of a sabre against the right side of his throat.

"Is it my fault that you turned your back to me?" Aidan asked, pulling away so that Brant could get up and collect himself, while Col. Tavington stood and watched in amused silence, arms crossed in front of him with his own sabre sheathed in its scabbard at his side.

"No, though it's still an undignified shot, going for the back of my legs with the flat of your sword…"

"Undignified, yes," Col. Tavington spoke, walking casually over to them, yet taking in Brant's predicament with sharp eyes, "but Aidan does have a fair response. You left your back exposed, and I myself would have made the same move that your brother just did."

Brant grimaced at the colonel's words. He knew he was correct and it was more than embarrassing to forget such a fundamental aspect of swordsmanship. Still, he managed to press on, glowering at Aidan's proud smirk before stepping forward, thrusting his blade out directly at his brother's middle. Effortlessly blocking Brant's advance with a septimei, Aidan responded with a compound attackii. Still, Brant was able to manuver his way out of being completely beaten by moving in a backward crossiii, keeping his blade up and his eyes unblinking and trained upon Aidan, who stared back with an eager hunger to finish him. Feintingiv right, Brant turned and quickly lungedv at his brother, finishing Aidan off with a hard beatvi to his blade, the jarring sound of metal on metal ringing in the air before Aidan's blade was ripped from him and he was forced against a tree as Brant continued in a forward cross with his blade pointed directly in front of him, bringing the end of his sabre to rest against Aidan's throat.

"You're dead…"

Aidan shrugged, his steel blue eyes still shining with an arrogant glimmer as Brant gave him room to move and gather himself.

"That's only one win for you, compared to the three for me." He spoke smugly. "And I didn't lose because of fundamental errors, either."

"Oh, so you're lord of the sword now, are you?"

Aidan shrugged. "Well I've beaten you… Isn't that what matters at the moment?"

"You're just sore about being humiliated by Jula a couple days ago. And yes, you may have beaten me, but you haven't beaten him." Brant finished with an indignant tone in his voice as he gestured at Col. Tavington, whose amused expression hadn't changed.

"Brant…" Aidan looked at his brother disapprovingly. "I'm not going to ask him to fight."

"But I am armed." Col. Tavington cut in, gesturing at his own sheathed sabre. "Of course, I came here to watch though I brought it in case one of you wanted a challenge."

Aidan paused, considering the colonel's words. True, the man did have skill with a blade. However, considering the time period and current ages of himself and Col. Tavington, it would put the colonel at only ten years to fifteen ahead in skill. But Aidan had been a _very_ fast learner in his youth, progressing much more quickly than the other swordsmen around him. Thus, perhaps, he could still best his ancestor.

"Alright, let's have at it then…" Aidan regained his stance, sabre pointed directly at the colonel while Brant stepped out of the way, going over to lean against the tree that Aidan had been caught up against.

"Very well…" Col. Tavington's expression was calm and cold as he stepped into his own fighting position, allowing Aidan to attack first with a series of lunges, all of which were parried before he counter attacked with a coulévii, keeping his expression neutral though he knew he could have quickly finished Aidan off at that moment if he chose to do so; still, though it was an old habit of his that had oftentimes been the cause of disgruntlement and, indirectly, unnecessary wounds, he enjoyed toying with his opponents. At least, Aidan wasn't a shabby fighter. And it wouldn't amuse him as much if he simply finished him in thirty seconds.

Parrying the colonel's attack, Aidan moved again into a defensive position, holding it while he parried a series of lunges, smirking inwardly to himself. If the fight continued like this, it would be no great feet for him to take a victory. Yet he had to admit, Col. Tavington was a worthy opponent to say the least, with an odd glint in his eye that Aidan couldn't quite read and as the fight progressed, this seemed to frustrate him as it became clear that the colonel was showing no signs of tiring and seemed to be reading his every move, while he was beginning to puff and blow, sides heaving.

_Damn you! _Aidan held his blade out before him to fend off another series of attacks from Col. Tavington, all of which seemed to be getting more and more brutal in force as if he was building up energy.

Redoublingviii, the colonel let his blade come down on Aidan's with a metallic hiss as he landed a particularly harsh cutix. Then, not waiting for Aidan's defense, he moved quickly to get him in a bindx before forcing him back near the tree where Brant was standing and finally finished him off with a froissementxi, placing the blade of his sabre against the side of Aidan's throat and digging it in just enough so that he could feel how sharp it was yet not enough so that he would bleed.

"Dead again, Aidan."

Aidan pursed his lips, raising his hands in submission as the blade was removed from the side of his throat.

"You've definite skill, that much is obvious." Col. Tavington stated as he sheathed his sabre. "Excellent footwork as well."

"Thank you, sir." Aidan replied if not with a tight edge.

Brant hid a smirk at his brother's subtle irritation before his attention was quickly diverted as he spotted Mary coming up to them while Braden ran ahead of her, wrapping himself fast around his father's leg.

"He's been wanting to see you all morning." Mary gave the colonel a grin as he pried his son from his leg and picked him up. "Where did you go?"

"Just for a morning ride. I was feeling restless." Col. Tavington replied. "And then these two wanted to practice a bit of sabre." He gestured at the twins.

"I see. Well, at least it wasn't Peter whom you were practicing with as you two barely have any manner of morality when you practice."

"And that would be why I use practice swords with him." The colonel responded with a smirk. "Because he would have at least several missing limbs by now."

"Indeed." Mary raised a brow. "Well, I believe I'm going to head over to the stables. Brielle is inside with Jae and I believe Jula is somewhere on the grounds with Prince."

The colonel nodded, as he wrestled a squirming and excited Braden in his arms.

"She likes him then?" He asked.

"Yes, very much so. He's of good temperament and she was telling me earlier that his gait was possibly even smoother than Phantom's. You made a good pick for her." Mary said with a smile. "Anyway, I shall be in the stables or the house if you need anything. Let Braden stay with you for a while."

"Of course." Col. Tavington gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek, squeezing her side affectionately.

Leaving her husband, son and the twins in the gardens, Mary made her way to the stables, where her mare, Ember, greeted her with a nicker.

"Hello to you too." Mary walked over to her stall and opened the door, patting the mare on her nose.

Ember nudged her, looking at her with expectant brown eyes and Mary gave a soft chuckle, taking out a couple of small treats for her to eat while Asmodeus peeked his head over the wall that separated his stall from Ember's, letting out an impatient neigh as he pawed the ground of his stall.

"Oh hush, you'll get your turn soon enough." She spoke in a tone of exasperation.

Grabbing Ember's lead rope and halter, Mary put them on the mare and proceeded to take her out into the pasture before returning for Asmodeus, giving him his demanded treats.

"Spoiled git you are, and you know it." She murmured to the stallion as she led him out.

Asmodeus nickered, eyes sparkling with a mischievous glow as he was released into the same pasture Ember was in. Prancing up to her, he let out a loud neigh as if to announce his presence to which he received naught but a snort from the mare, who continued to munch on the lush green grass.

Returning to the stables, Mary arrived at the largest stall, which kept one of their two Shires, a large male named Thane, who poked his head out of his stall and greeted Mary with a soft whicker.

"Of course, I'm not going to forget you…" Mary opened his stall door and stepped inside, allowing the large draft to nuzzle her and rest his head lightly on her shoulder.

After a few moments, she pulled away and went to reach for his halter, only to find that her husband had placed it on a higher peg, nearly out of her reach.

"Curse you, William; not everyone in this house is six feet tall..." Mary managed to jump up and grab the halter off the peg while Thane looked down at her with laughing eyes.

"Oh don't even begin with me, you great beast of a horse." She said in a tone of mock anger as she managed to get the halter over his head before fastening the lead rope.

Leading Thane out of his stall, Mary walked with him a small distance further towards the back of the stables until they reached the second shire, a mare by the name of Nara, who would be due to foal within the next three months. Upon approaching her stall, Thane let out a nicker to which Nara replied from inside before sticking her head back down into her bucket of oats. After a few more moments, she poked her head out of the stall as Mary reached for her halter and lead rope, tying Thane to a nearby post before she managed to get Nara's halter and lead rope on. Then, leading both Shires out, she released them into pasture separate from that of Asmodeus and Ember.

Returning to the stables, Mary released one Suffolk Punch, a Percheron, two Clydsdales, two Jutlands, four Welsh Cobs, three Irish Drafts, and a number of Thoroughbreds, along with the new stallion, Raine, Phantom, and the Friesian, Morgana, before retiring to sit next to a little stall in the corner of the stables where a bay coloured Dartmoor pony stood, munching contentedly on oats. Her name was Abbey. She had been born several years earlier, small, weak and blind in her left eye. Her mother had died shortly after the birth from complications and it had been a miracle that Abbey herself had even managed to make it through her first year of life. She had been kept away from the other horses because of a weakened immune system, and when she finally could join them, they had picked on her mercilessly. Even Ember had charged at the poor pony a time or two, delivering a couple of nasty bites that had left scars on her neck. Col. Tavington himself didn't see much use in Abbey and had nearly gotten rid of her, but Mary had insisted on keeping her for Braden, reasoning that just because she was small and blind in one eye didn't mean she couldn't be ridden.

"I thought I might find you here." A voice whispered in Mary's ear and she startled, turning to find the colonel next to her.

Col. Tavington gave an impish smile at her start, glancing over at Abbey and said, "So, how is the little rejected pony?"

"William, you are horrible." Mary swatted the side of his arm and rolled her eyes.

Col. Tavington chuckled, looking over at Abbey, who had finished eating her oats and was now waiting expectantly at her stall door.

"It appears someone wants to go out and stretch her legs." He commented, walking over to the pony and opening her stall door.

Abbey gave an excited whinny and nudged the colonel's hand with her brownish-black nose, peering up at him with an obsidian eye that was nearly obscured from view by her black forelock which covered nearly the rest of her face as he patted her on the neck and reached for her halter and lead rope.

Holding his hand out for Mary to take, Col. Tavington began to lead Abbey out towards pasture behind the estate.

"She needs a companion." Mary spoke as she watched her husband let the pony into the pasture. "She's happy when we're here, but it just isn't enough. She's been away from the other horses for far too long. You know what Ember did to her and even Nara is unwilling to waste a simple glance at Abbey."

"Perhaps… another Dartmoor or Exmoor will do. After that though, I believe we'll be close to filling the stalls, though thankfully, I've already got a deal on Nara's foal, provided it is strong and healthy at birth."

"Yes, well that might as well be a closed deal; she's foaled several times before and all of them have been good sturdy horses." Mary replied. "And both she and Thane come from some of the best stock in the country."

Col. Tavington nodded silently, pulling his wife back against him, wrapping his arms around her as they watched Abbey prance about in the pasture. Still, he couldn't help but notice that Mary looked pale and didn't seem to have quite the glint in her eyes that she usually did.

"Has the baby been keeping you up?" He questioned softly as he began to sway slowly from side to side, moving her gently along with him.

"Not more than what is to be expected." Mary replied, leaning more heavily on the colonel so that she could relax for a minute before she added, "Speaking of which, I should probably go check on her. The horses are out so all you'll have to do is put them back in their stalls later."

"Thank you, love." Col. Tavington replied, kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome." Mary kissed him back before pulling away and starting back towards the house. However, before she got very far, her husband grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her back.

"Get some rest after you've made sure Brielle is all right. If need be, I can have the girls and the twins go to Peter's for the day and spend the night there as well if you just need some time."

"I thought Peter was going to be in town today..." Mary countered, not really wanting the colonel to have to disrupt his brother because of her even though she did feel she needed at least a little bit of time to rest and adjust some more to the situation.

"Actually, he said he was going to leave before dawn and to try to be back by midday or before if he could. Thomas and Charlotte were going to be down there as well, later today, before they leave tomorrow for holiday."

Mary sighed as she closed her eyes and shook her head before her gaze returned to her husband.

"You don't need to do this. I'm just tired."

"Just tired, or exhausted?" Col. Tavington turned her to face him, looking down at her with an unconvinced expression. "I had to wake you three times before you actually got up this morning and once during the night because you were sleeping so deeply that you didn't hear Brielle."

Mary clenched her jaw and made to retort, but the colonel cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Darling, I know it isn't your fault, that the situation isn't favourable, especially when added with Brielle being still only days old, but please, try to rest. It isn't of any cost to myself or Peter to let you have some time and have the girls and the twins stay with him for a day and a night."

"You're sure?" Mary asked with a tone of reluctance.

"Yes. Now go on, tend to the little one and then lie down."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is the lady all right?" Jae asked Col. Tavington two hours later as she, her sister and the twins gathered things for an overnight at Peter's.

"She's all right, Jae." The colonel replied, handing her the history book for her to tuck away into her own duffle. "Mary just needs a bit of time to adjust to things."

Jae nodded but said nothing as Jula and Brant both passed by her room, duffle bags in hand. She didn't like the thought that the situation was adding to Lady Tavington's stress but at the same time, there wasn't much she could do about it. Still, at least she would be getting some reprieve from their guests.

"Jae?" Col. Tavington's voice broke her momentary daze.

"Oh... sorry..." Jae gave him an apologetic smile.

"It's all right." The colonel replied with a smirk, squeezing her shoulder. "Now, you've got everything you need, do you not?"

Jae rolled her eyes but couldn't help a grin.

"Yes, of course. You know, it's only an overnight."

"I understand, but I still would have rather you stayed at Edward's."

"Really, I believe I can handle myself for a single day and night." Jae put a hand on Col. Tavington's arm and looked up at him reassuringly.

He shrugged and gave a small nod in response before handing Jae her duffle bag.

"I trust you were careful in packing your dress?"

"If you mean that it won't come out looking all wrinkled and dishevelled, yes. And of course, I'm going to hang in as soon as I get there. Though I would still rather I wore my jeans and a shirt."

The colonel didn't respond but gave her a firm look instead.

"Hey, you'd like 'em too if you ever tried 'em."

"Thank you, my dear, but I believe I'll stay with my own clothing..."

"Oh come on! Just once, when we get back; pleeeeease?"

"Jae!" Col. Tavington tried to glare at her but only succeeded in a stern glance before shaking his head. "Alright, we'll see. But I make no promises on the issue. Now go outside. I'm sure Morgana is getting impatient waiting for you, all saddled up and waiting in broad sunlight."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go..."

Turning around, Jae went outside and mounted Morgana, while Jula came trotting up to her on Prince.

"Do you have any idea how dirty he was from being out in the pasture? And he was only out there for about an hour, because I took him out after the lady had released the others."

Jae laughed, reaching over to pat the side of Prince's neck. "Yeah, I know, and he's white too. At least Morgana didn't look that bad. But did you see the look on Aidan's face when he was told that he was going to be riding Phantom? Now there's a horse that likes to get dirty, _very_ dirty. I thought he was going to freak out when he saw him out in the pasture."

Jula snickered. "Yeah, and to top it all off, Brant gets to ride Raine, who is still looking sleek and shiny."

"Yup, and he seems well mannered too. At least, more so than Asmodeus." Jae concluded.

"Jae, Uncle Jason's dogs are more well mannered than Asmodeus because Asmodeus is psychotic."

"Who is psychotic?"

Jula Turned and gave Col. Tavington a weak smile as he and Asmodeus came walking up.

"Your mount, apparently." Jae smirked as Jula's face turned bright red.

"You!" Jula reached over and punched her sister on the arm.

The colonel rolled his eyes and then turned to the twins who came riding up on their given mounts.

"Are we quite ready then?" He asked.

"Well, I guess." Brant replied. "Though I didn't think you would be coming with us."

"I figured I'd just take you four down there and then take Asmodeus out for a ride." Col. Tavington replied, patting his stallion on the neck as Asmodeus snorted before holding his head up in an important manner while glaring at Phantom who seemed to look indifferent at the larger horse's attempt to dominate.

Guiding Asmodeus towards the front of the other horses, the colonel started off at a walk down the entryway but quickly broke into a trot as soon as he reached the road with the others following behind until they came to a house, slightly smaller than his own but of a similar style, about a mile south down the road. Stepping out of the front door, Peter greeted them at the turnoff to his house.

"Well, we've certainly got the group here." Said Peter, walking up to Col. Tavington as he dismounted Asmodeus and took his reins, walking with him towards his stables while the others dismounted and followed suit.

"So, are you here to stay a while too or are you just passing through?" He asked.

"I'll come in, but I'm not staying, so Asmodeus needs no unsaddling." The colonel replied as he and his brother entered the stables where Peter's dark bay coloured stallion, Pan, poked his head out of his stall and nickered at Asmodeus, who only snorted back before being placed in the stall across from his while Peter showed the others where to place their mounts for the stay.

Waiting for his guests to unsaddle their horses and gather their things, Peter then proceeded to lead them away from the stables and into his house. Smaller in proportion but with the same layout as that of the colonel's estate, there was no trouble in directing Jae, Jula and the twins as to where the rooms were. Immediately, Aidan sought the largest of the guest rooms upstairs, while Brant picked one on the other end of the hallway. Jula picked the room that was of the same location as her room back at the estate while Jae chose a secluded corner room.

"Wanting some privacy, are you?" Aidan leaned casually in the doorway with a smirkish half-smile on his face as Jae turned around, momentarily startled before she replied, "It would be nice. I just kind of want to _not_ be the centre of everything, even if it's for a little while. Besides, I think this situation is putting some undue stress on Lady Tavington." She averted her gaze, turning to take her dress out of the duffle so she could hang in an empty closet across from the bed.

"Well I'm not going to try to gloss things over on that one." Aidan consented, stepping further into the room. "And I also understand if you just want to have some time out of the spotlight for a while."

"Thanks." Jae's response was somewhat toneless.

Aidan shrugged before turning to leave just as Col. Tavington stepped into the room, nodding to him on the way out.

"I'm going to go take Asmodeus out for a while, probably on one of the long trails. I'll be expecting you four back around noon tomorrow. That should give you all plenty of time to get up, get ready and relax a bit beforehand as my brother isn't one to follow a strict, fast routine..."

"He's lazy?" Jae asked with a hint of an impish smile.

"Quite. Especially when he has nothing planned for the day." The colonel grinned mischievously. "He'd take his meals in bed every day if he could, and yet somehow, he manages to keep this place very presentable. And it's probably due to the fact that Edward will come around every once in a while to tell him to clean the place up."

"So he doesn't keep any servants then.."

"No, though I've heard him talk of getting one, at least for the meals; Peter loathes anything that involves work in the kitchen."

A contemplative look crossed Jae's features and she inquired, "But isn't this place smaller than yours and Peter the only occupant? You've got two children and a wife, and I've yet to see a single servant in your house."

"I prefer to do my own work, Jae. I don't believe a servant would be able to follow my particulars as there are many and at times, even Mary says they're obscure. Still, I've contemplated hiring one to help with Braden and Brielle, but I've left that decision up to my wife, who has yet to give her say on the issue. So for now, no, we don't have servants."

"Very interesting. Now Peter really does sound lazy." Jae smirked and gave a small chuckle.

Col. Tavington smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Well he is the _youngest_ of the four of us; just don't let him hear that you agree with me. He may be lazy, but he's also a bit of an imp and will gladly go out of his way to cause trouble."

"That much is obvious." Jae replied, squeezing the colonel's arm. "Though I hardly believe you're any better."

Pursing his lips Col. Tavington squeezed her shoulders before shaking his head and commented, "My dear, there is a reason why Peter is known to be the fox amongst the four of us, though yes, it is true, I'll play mischief maker if I see an opportune moment."

"Of course..."

The colonel smirked before pulling away, glancing at the clock in the room.

"Alright, you're settled then… I'm going to go before Asmodeus breaks down the stall door in his impatience."

With a final hug, Col. Tavington left the room, his footsteps echoing down the hall while Jae stood motionless for minute before she made her way over to a large window by the bed. Outside, Peter's property sprawled before her, and though it was smaller than his brother's, it still made for a vast and open view as the fog had lifted, leaving the sun to shine down on healthy green pasture and fields.

"Nice view, isn't it?"

Jae whirled around to find Jula in the doorway with a small grin.

"Yeah, it is." She replied idly while turning to stare out the window some more.

"You can see the colonel's house from Brant's room, apparently. The whole place just has a nice view though. Even the road isn't that bad to look at."

Jae laughed.

"That's because there aren't cars whizzing by on a concrete road. In other words, yay for country serenity."

"You're tellin' me." Jula agreed before suggesting that the two leave the room to see what the twins and Peter were up to.

Making their way down the stairs, Jae and Jula paused momentarily at the sound of a loud crash coming from what seemed like one of the back rooms, followed by someone shouting, "GODDAMMIT!!"

"What the…?"

Both girls raised their eyebrows at the sight of Aidan and Brant wrestling around on the floor while Peter sat in a chair watching and snickering in amusement.

"Erm…." Jula looked questioningly at Peter who responded, "Brant took the opportunity once my brother had left to send Aidan crashing to the floor, nearly hitting his pretty little head on the corner of the chair."

"Well he deserved it.." Brant managed to dodge a blow from Aidan but was still caught in his grasp. "Been in a surly mood since we finished swordfighting this morning. Though I can't say I blame him; Col. Tavington- Ooof!!"

The youngest of the four Tavington brothers snickered even more, taking a sip from the whiskey he held while continuing to lounge comfortably in his chair.

"So, my brother taught you a lesson this morning, did he?" Peter asked, looking even more amused than before as he took another sip of whiskey, his clear blue eyes shining with mirth.

Aidan, incited by his host's amusement, proceeded to throw Brant off of him before tackling his laughing twin further.

Peter chuckled, gesturing for the girls to come in and sit down before saying, "They keep carrying on like this and I'll have amusement for the rest of the day."

"Wow, the colonel was right. You're way less…. out and about than he is." Jula spoke before biting her lip, her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Way to go." Jae nudged her but Peter only smirked and laughed.

"Ah, he told you I was lazy, did he? Well of course I'm lazy to him because in his definition, not getting up before dawn isn't pulling your weight. Not that I mind. It just means that I have significantly fewer headaches, no insomnia and am obviously more fun than my poor, poor brother. Though he _does_ have Mary…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Easy now, Asmodeus." Col. Tavington guided his stallion at a walk past the pasture containing Raine and some of the other Thoroughbreds.

Asmodeus made a grunting sound in response before letting out a snort and pinning down his ears at the sight of the other stallion, but was well reined in by his master all the way back to the stables, where he was unsaddled and let back into the pasture with Ember before the colonel returned back up to the house.

"Papa!" Braden greeted him as soon has he had gotten through the door, running straight into his father's arms.

Col. Tavington chuckled, spinning his son above his head before he brought him back down into his arms and started up the stairs. Once at the entrance of the master bedchamber, he and Braden entered quietly to find Mary sitting on the side of the four-poster, rocking Brielle in her arms.

"Did you get lost along the way home?" She asked with a smile while Braden clambered his way up onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"No." The colonel gave a soft laugh. "I took Asmodeus on some trails on the way home. Did you just finish feeding Brielle?" He asked, sitting down on the bed next to her while Braden climbed into his lap.

"About ten minutes ago, actually." Mary replied, kissing her husband's cheek. "So how is Peter?"

"Peter is Peter. The same sprite of a brother he's always been. And yet somehow, he's managed to live this long without getting himself castrated by some poor girl's father or having his head lopped off for his reckless tendencies when drunk in a pub. Don't even begin to ask me how I can trust him with our guests."

"You trust him because you were just as bad as he was not too long ago. Worse in the way of being a libertine, from what I've heard." Mary's voice held a hint of a bite in it while mentioning the colonel's past sexual antics but she continued. "And you had more than your fair share of bad habits and recklessness to go along with it… Not that the latter bits have completely gone away. You're still impossibly particular and get very uptight over the slightest things. God and everyone else knows you've a colourful temper when your patience and rationality get tipped just the right amount." She finished with a sardonic tone, idly tousling Braden's coal-black hair and causing him to squeak indignantly, as he clasped his hands over his head. "Still, you've managed to straighten yourself out enough, just as he is managing now, even if he's still more of an imp."

Col. Tavington felt his cheeks begin to heat at his wife's words. She certainly wasn't playing at anything. It was true, he still had rash tendencies, raising his voice and snapping horribly at the nearest person if his temper got the best of him. He'd even done it to Braden a couple of times, reducing his son to tears as he turned tail and ran to seek the protection of his mother, who wasted no time in fighting the colonel back into his place with words sharper than any blade. As for his dealings with women, he had pursued them for years, with an appetite that was more voracious and insatiable than that of a wanton whore.

"I suppose I could trust him for one night…" Col. Tavington smiled archly.

Mary rolled her eyes though a smirk still twitched at the corners of her mouth as she replied, "Indeed. Besides, Peter is more of a sprite than a libertine. The worst he can do is embarrass you, which, of course, Braden does on a daily basis, so you should be used to it."

The colonel scoffed, trying to keep an indifferent air about him but failed when Mary laughed and tickled their son, eliciting a series of giggles and squirming from him as she said in a teasingly sweet voice, "Do you like to get Papa in trouble, Braden? Do you?"

Braden only giggled and squirmed more as she continued to tickle him, eventually grabbing onto his father's hunter-green waistcoat so he wouldn't tumble off the bed.

Wrapping his arms around Braden to further steady him, Col. Tavington tossed a look of disconcertion at his wife.

"You're a bad influence, do you know that?" He placed a mocking kiss on her cheek.

Mary only shrugged in response as she leaned over and made a face at Braden, who burst into laughter once more.

"Well did you expect a proper lady to wed you?"

"Of course not. Then again, I didn't expect to wed at all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh wow…." Jae yawned sleepily as she awoke the next morning in a sunshine-filled room, blinking blearily before turning to look at the large clock in the room next to the door. "Half past nine?! Oh my god…"

Leaping out of bed, she struggled out of her pajama pants and oversized T-shirt, managing to get all the way to the corset in her dressing before calling for help on the confounded article of clothing.

"You need something?" Brant poked his head in the doorway before stepping in, half dressed in a shirt with a navy blue vest and waistcoat but still in pajama pants that had rubber ducks all over them.

"Uh..." Jae looked him up and down with a puzzled expression, the corset hanging limply in her hands.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of getting dressed..."

"Oh... Well nice pants." Jae couldn't help but smirk as she gestured at Brant's remaining nightwear.

"Hey, they're comfortable!" Brant replied indignantly. "And be glad it's me who walked in and not Aidan, lest you want to see him in black silk boxers in the morning."

"Ok, I'll pass on that.." Jae responded quickly, causing her companion to laugh aloud.

"So, need help with the corset?" He asked.

"If you don't mind.." Jae held it up, looking rather sheepish.

"Not in the least." Brant couldn't help but chuckle at her predicament before stepping behind her as she slipped the corset on to begin lacing it up.

"God, I don't see how Lady Tavington even stands these things." Jae spoke as Brant carefully threaded the laces through the offending garment.

"She's used to it, Jae." Brant laughed softly. "Though it helps that she's a petite woman."

"No kidding." Jae let out a small gasp as Brant began to pull the laces of the corset to tighten it.

"Well look at it this way, in the next few months, you won't be wearing one."

"Yeah." Jae's voice was somewhat hollow. "Anyway, thanks again."

"You're welcome. Now that you're dressed and adorable looking in the most conservative undergarments I've ever seen, I'm going to go and leave you to finish the rest." Brant smirked, provoking a laugh from the eldest of the Barrington sisters.

"See ya!"

Fifteen minutes later, Jae was fully presentable; heading downstairs, she said a quick "hello again" to Brant, who also now at a presentable stage of dress, and was making his way to a different room to look over some prop sketches that he had brought with him, before making her way past the front room but paused suddenly at the sound of a loud snore, stepping in to find Peter slumped in a chair, sound asleep.

"Wow, how long has he been sleeping?" Jae turned and smirked as Jula came to stand beside her, looking over at Peter with a perplexed expression.

"Well he didn't fall asleep there last night, and those aren't the same clothes as yesterday." Aidan came walking up silently behind them, startling Jae with the sudden sound of his voice.

"Hmmmm…."

Just then, Peter emitted a loud noise, somewhere between a snort and a wheeze, mumbling in garbled speech, "Will, stop stealing the geese…." The rest was far too slurred to comprehend.

Jula raised an eyebrow, looking thoroughly confounded as she turned to her companions.

"Oh yeah, like I would know." Jae retorted. "But man, that's gotta be one entertaining dream."

"Definitely." Aidan chimed in. "The colonel stealing geese.."

"Are you sure he wasn't trying to say 'keys'?" Jula wondered.

"Nope." Jae responded matter-of-factly. "He clearly said 'geese', though the rest was completely warbled, unintelligible sleep talk."

"Definitely." Aidan agreed. "So, do we leave him there or wake him up?"

Before any of the girls responded, there was a loud and impatient knock at the door. Glancing back at Peter, who showed no signs of waking to the noise, Aidan took the initiative and went to open the door only to find Edward and Leal standing before him, the former looking ruffled as his eyes were slightly narrowed and his hands were fisted at his sides.

"Is Peter in?" Edward asked, his voice hinting irritation.

"He is, however, he's sleeping." Aidan replied as politely as he could.

Edward rolled his eyes, scowling before walking straight in the door, gesturing for Leal to follow.

"Peter!" Edward raised his voice to his sleeping brother, whose only reaction was to turn over in his chair, still fast asleep. "Dammit..."

Striding right up to the chair Peter was in, he grabbed the chair and tipped it until his brother tumbled out, landing on the floor with a thud, eyes snapping open before he sputtered, "What the bleeding hell is going on?"

"Did you not remember that you were supposed to bring me the finance records this morning before I left for town?" Edward growled.

"Well… Erm, I must have forgotten." Peter shrugged and smiled guiltily.

"Good lord, Peter, is that your reasoning for every little thing you neglect?"

"I didn't completely neglect it; I was taking a bit of a rest as I was up late last night…"

"And I'm supposed to accept that as reason enough?" Edward hissed.

"If you're willing, yes." Peter replied cheekily.

Edward bit his lip in a successful attempt to keep from releasing what would have been a stream of curse words and instead asked, "Well did you calculate your part and balance everything out?"

Peter gave an uneasy smile, which earned him a _very_ dark look from his brother.

"Peter…"

Peter snickered before grinning in a childish manner up at Edward.

"Of course I've got everything done and calculated, right down to the last cent."

"And where might I find all of this?" Edward's voice was terribly strained, along with his patience.

Peter glanced up at the ceiling as if it might have had the answer written upon it, tapping his fingertips together before pointing in random directions, muttering to himself all the while, while his brother looked as if he was about to burst.

"Well?" Edward's voice was slightly louder than its normal volume.

"Well…" Peter had moved to twiddling his thumbs before suddenly sitting up, childish smile back in place.

"They're in the washroom across the hall from my bedchamber." He replied with a definite tone.

"Did it honestly take you that long to remember?" Edward looked positively nonplussed. "I should have been gone on my way to town by now!"

"Well, my apologies. And _honestly_, no, it didn't take me that long to remember, though how could I pass up the chance to see the expression on your face? It was truly one to treasure…"

"Thank you." Edward replied in a flat voice. "I'm so pleased you've gleaned such amusement from my facial expressions. Now, if you'll please excuse me…"

Stalking past his brother and leaving Leal in the front room, Edward went to fetch the records, his huffy muttering echoing softly as he made his way upstairs.

"Well that was interesting…" Brant decided to break the awkward silence that immediately began to form between the group left in the front room as soon as Edward had left.

"Definitely." Jae nodded in agreement. "It might be the most amusing thing that's happened this morning… wait, no, it's tied with Peter's sleep talking."

"Pardon me, but I don't recall ever being told that I talked in my sleep." Peter spoke up indignantly.

"Oh you talk…" Jula said with a smirk. "You talk about geese."

Peter looked completely bewildered and Jae couldn't help but snicker behind her hand at him.

_I wonder if he knows that he snores too…_

"If it is of any consolation, I walk in my sleep. Or at least, I used to." Leal spoke.

Turning to Leal, Jae was mildly surprised to hear him interject, but covered herself by saying, "You sleepwalk?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I do anymore, though I do know that my mother, when I was a boy, would get herself all in a knot because she'd put me to bed and not several hours later, would find me sound asleep at the bottom of the stairs. She even told me that I'd once tried to open the door and get out of the house. After that, everything was made tightly secure and I took up sleeping quarters in a bedroom downstairs because she was horrified at the prospect that I'd fall down and break my neck if I ended up going down the stairs again." Leal explained.

Just then, Edward came stalking back into the room, flipping through the finance records, looking over them with a critical eye.

"It's all in order, brother." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Yes yes, I know." Edward replied, not looking up from the records. "But it's habit; I've got to check anyway."

A minute later, Edward looked up, apparently satisfied.

"Perfect…again."

"Wow…" Jula remarked. "Apparently, he's not as lazy as he looks."

Peter smirked, looking ever so smug.

"Indeed." Edward sniffed. "I'll admit, Peter is a _very_ efficient record keeper. Even better than Will at times, and almost as good as Mary, who will also do some of the recordkeeping on occasion.."

"And that's saying something." Jae commented.

Peter chuckled.

"That's why _I_ do most of the record keeping. Will will spend nearly thirty minutes on a single page, and rip it completely out and start anew if he gets the tiniest thing wrong. Of course, it all looks nice and neat whenever he does it because of this. Bit disturbing really…almost doesn't look human because of how orderly it is."

"Yup, no surprise there." Jae commented.

"Alright, Peter, enough bragging, lest your head get too large to fit in this room.

Peter pretended to look wounded as he stuck out his lip in a pouting manner, but Edward didn't indulge him. Instead, he made to move to the front door, saying a quick "Good day, Peter" over his shoulder before turning to Leal, who had followed him to the door.

"Well, I've got to go; my apologies for being abrupt about it. I probably won't return until late tonight. In the meantime, you're welcome to do as you please, though Cristabel may need your assistance later tonight with things."

Leal nodded, responding with a soft, "Yes, sir. Of course."

"I thought you had come with him…" Jae stated as soon as Edward had left.

"Well, I was out for a ride, actually, when I happened to see Edward heading over to Peter's and decided to go with him; he didn't mind, even if he was a bit… put out. But now that my host has left, I may just return back to the house and find a good book to spend my day lost in."

"That does sound like a good idea, actually." Jae considered the prospect herself before remembering with disappointment that the only book she had with her was the history book.

_Why, oh why, did I have to leave __Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince__ at home?_

"Well, actually, I left all of my good reading material someplace else that is quite out of reach. So, I guess that option is out for me."

"You do have your history book…" Aidan encouraged.

"Aidan, do you honestly believe the girl wants to read a book that is probably drier than an old Sunday morning preacher for simple amusement?" Peter piped up.

Aidan's eyes narrowed slightly but he kept his cool.

"This one isn't that dry. I've read it, and have found it amusing enough."

"Actually, I'm in agreement with Peter. At least for right now." Jae spoke up.

"Yes, but don't you have some… _homework_ you should be working on?" Aidan gave Jae a meaningful look.

"It can wait." Jae rolled her eyes.

"Well then, if you've nothing better to do, I've got all day, or at least, a good amount of it. Perhaps you would like to join me for a ride?" Leal suggested before adding, "The rest of you are welcome to come as well, of course."

"I don't believe that's a wise idea." Aidan replied before Jula added, "Yes, I'd rather _not_ get into trouble with the colonel."

Jae shrugged.

"I'll go." She said nonchalantly. "Anything to make this day at least somewhat interesting. Thank you for the offer."

"Jae…" Aidan put a hand on her arm, giving her a warning glance. "Do you honestly want to get into trouble with Col. Tavington. Because this would more than do it."

Jae sighed in irritation.

"Well then I'll deal with it. In the meantime, I'd rather do something interesting with my day, so..."

Aidan clenched his jaw, forcing out a strained sounding "Very well".

Jae nodded and said, "Alright, well, if nothing else, I'll meet you all when you get home, though I'll try to make it sooner."

With that, Jae and Leal headed out the door, leaving the twins, Jula and Peter still standing and sitting around in the front room.

i Septime- Parry(A block of the attack, made with the forte of one's own blade); blade down and to the inside, wrist supinated.

ii Compound attack- An attack or riposte incorporating one or more feints to the opposite line that the action finishes in.

iii

 Cross- An advance or retreat by crossing one leg over the other.

iv Feint- Attacking in one line with the intention of switching to another line before the attack is completed.

v

Lunge- An attack made by extending the rear leg and landing on the bent front leg.

vi

Beat- An attempt to knock the opponent's blade aside or out of line by using one's foible or middle against the opponent's foible.

vii

 Coulé- Also graze, glise, or glissade; an attack or feint that slides along the opponent's blade.

viii

Redoublement- A new action that follows an attack that was missed or parried.

ix

 Cut- An attack made with a chopping action of the blade, landing with the edge or point.

x

Bind- An attack in which the opponent's blade is forced into the diagonally opposite line.

xi

Froissement- An attack that displaces the opponent's blade by a strong grazing action.


	25. Chapter 25

"Are you sure you won't be in too much trouble for coming with me?" Leal asked Jae once the two of them were out of the house, untethering Leal's mare from a tree at the end of the entrance path before turning towards the stables.

"Well," Jae bit her lip, "The colonel probably won't be too pleased with me, but I'm willing to take my chances."

Leal gave her a skeptical look, to which Jae responded with a scoff, rolling her eyes.

"Oh come now, you're the one who asked. Are you going to try to prevent me from having at least a somewhat eventful day as well?"

"No, of course not…" Leal gave her an apologetic smile. "Though I'd rather you not get into trouble because of me. I'm hardly worth it."

"Sir, if I get into trouble, it is by my own doing." Jae responded shaking her head, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth as she and Leal arrived at the stables where Morgana stood in her stall, munching on oats.

Looking up with a mouthful of food, the Friesian finished eating and gave a soft neigh to her mistress before eyeing Leal's mare in curiosity as the three approached her stall and Jae stepped inside, grabbing some brushes as she went for a quick grooming. As soon as the shine of Morgana's coat was to her liking, Jae saddled and bridled her with ease, leading the mare out of the stall, who turned towards Leal and snorted, moving her body in an attempt to stand between him and Jae, but the latter pulled her gently back.

"I believe your lovely mare here is a might bit protective of you." Leal chuckled before turning his attention back to the Friesian. "It's all right," He said coaxingly, "I won't hurt you, or your mistress."

Morgana continued to move back, pinning her ears as she looked at him with mistrust.

Leal frowned slightly and pulled back to dig around in his horse's saddlebags and pulled out a large red apple and a knife. Cutting off a small slice, he again, stepped towards Morgana, holding the apple out before him while his own mount snorted and looked at the apple slice longingly.

"Oh Raissa, you'll get yours later, I promise you."

Raissa relented though still stared at the apple in her master's hand as he continued to approach Morgana. The mare had ceased to retreat back but was still looking at him with dark, wary eyes.

"Come here… It's all right, girl..." Leal continued his coaxing.

Jae gave Morgana a gentle nudge.

"Go on, Morgana…" She patted the mare reassuringly. "He's not going to hurt us."

The Friesian hesitated, and then made a cautious step forward.

"Good girl, Morgana…" Leal smiled encouragingly at her but made no further steps forward; instead, he waited for her to come to him.

Morgana took another step and then another, the wariness leaving her eyes as she finally accepted the apple slice, munching on it happily while Leal gave her a gentle pat on the nose.

"There's a good girl." He smiled at her with warm brown eyes.

Jae watched the two of them with a smile that turned into a smirk when Raissa snorted, looking over at Morgana with jealous eyes but the other mare paid her no heed.

"Seems like you've finally managed to win _someone_ over. Much to your mount's chagrin, I'm sure."

Leal chuckled, turning his gaze to Raissa, who snorted at him, stamping her front left foot.

"Oh hush, you nasty nag.." He shook his head smiling before holding out the rest of the apple for Raissa. "You can have yours too."

Mounting Morgana, Jae gave the mare an affectionate pat on the neck before asking Leal, "So, shall we begin?"

"I believe so." Leal nodded, giving her a boyish grin before mounting his mare and turning her towards the entrance of the stables. "Shall I pick the trail or would you rather choose where we go?"

Jae shrugged in response.

"I honestly don't mind, though just to make things easier, why don't you lead?"

"Very well. Though I can't promise I know where all of these trails end up. I only arrived here days ago and haven't had much time for scouting the terrain, so to speak."

Jae chuckled.

"Neither have I."

Guiding their horses out of the stable, Jae and Leal started for the main road at a walk.

"So, have you decided where to go?" Jae asked looking around to make sure the colonel wasn't anywhere near or on the road.

"Well, there are trails behind Edward's home, and I'm sure he won't mind if we do a bit of exploring." Leal turned Raissa to the left, heading further down the road with Jae following closely behind, looking every so often over her shoulder to be sure that no one was around. But the road remained peacefully desolate as they turned up a gravel path lined with trees that lead up to an elegant Georgian-style home.

"Impressive…" Jae paused momentarily to take in the appearance of her surroundings.

"Ah yes. He does do well for himself. But then again, would anything less be expected?" Leal asked with a grin.

Jae laughed at this and replied, "No. Not unless you're a fool. It seems all of them have done well for themselves. Though I've not met Thomas. All I've gathered about the second eldest is that he and Edward share a practice together and that while he's nowhere near as social as Peter and even slightly less so than Edward, he's not as cold and intimidating as the colonel either. So I guess that would put him in between on the scale of sociability."

"He can be a bit gruff and blunt about things when he's in a mood, but he's good company once he warms up. " Leal added. "But yes, you certainly could say he's in between the extremes when it comes to the brothers' social graces."

"Interesting… so, I take it you know the brothers quite well; but of course, you were neighbours." Jae spoke.

Leal nodded.

"I have. Our families were close, at least, for a while. Yet I believe I've worn out my welcome with some of them."

Leal fell silent, taking the two of them around the back of the Georgian home and into the woods behind it, guiding Raissa onto a path of firm, packed earth with Jae following closely behind, momentarily observing a squirrel skitter amongst the boughs of a tall, thick-trunked tree.

"So, how long will you be visiting the colonel?" Leal asked, pulling Jae away from the squirrel. "I mean, you _are_ visiting, are you not?"

Jae bit her lip, feeling her ears begin to grow hot and red.

_Wow, this is um, tricky…. Come on think of something! _

"Well, Col. Tavington is…. He's my father."

"Oh…" Leal's eyebrows rose though he didn't elaborate on his thoughts to her. "Well then, it's no wonder why he was so eager to take you away from me when I brought you back after the incident in the woods. He wouldn't even allow me to carry you into the house." He finished with a chuckle, leading his mount along the path at an easy walk.

"Yes, he is…protective, isn't he?" Jae asked as she followed slightly behind him; he had been only partially correct on his reasoning. But of course, she wasn't about to elaborate on why her surrogate father felt the need to be so watchful of her every happening.

Leal nodded.

"Though I guess it's an old habit anyway. Not necessarily a military one though. This one stems deeper than that, though leading a militaristic life for so long certainly did nothing to relax it."

"Certainly not." Jae agreed before branching to a different subject.

"So, the colonel tells me that you were an old family friend."

"Yes, I suppose so. I spent quite a lot of time with the brothers when I was growing up, though I spent more of my time with Peter and Edward than the other two. Edward was always the calm one of the bunch and Peter was closest to me in age, though he is two years my senior. Our parents were all members of the aristocracy and were often away, attending parties, balls, and other social gatherings for members of the high class. Many times, we also attended the outings, though if we were lucky, we stayed home, getting into trouble and driving whatever servants who had been charged with our care, mad."

"Sounds like good fun."

Leal gave a light laugh.

"It most certainly was." He grinned, a nostalgic glint creeping into his dark eyes. "Those were probably some of my best years. Carefree, with endless adventure…"

"And then, of course, you all grew up." Jae couldn't help but grin impishly while Leal gave a quiet chuckle.

"Indeed, we did, however unfortunate that may have been. Though I still would like to believe all of us turned out to be at least halfway decent people. But it might just be wistful thinking." Leal chuckled. "Peter still seems ever the mischievous devil that he's always been and Col. Tavington? Well, he's still as standoffish as he's ever been. A bit less bite to him, perhaps, though it's more likely that he's managed to keep it under wraps when he needs to. Yet he's done quite well for himself, I must say. For a while, I doubt anyone back home thought he'd get anywhere other than six feet below the earth in some unceremonious grave for all of the nastiness he was brewing in the war. Thankfully, he ended up straightening out."

"He did." Jae agreed.

Leal nodded.

"Though even when he was younger, he was a mischief maker, and when paired with his brother, Peter…. Well, let's just say that they spent more time in trouble than out of it and that the servants charged with their care changed on a number of occasions. Ah yes, the two always did enjoy their escapades to the highest degree, and they delighted in pretending adventures of all sorts."

"Adventures…" Jae shook her head and smiled. "Are you saying that straight-laced, stiff, Col. Tavington was a dreamer?"

Leal smirked, looking back at her with laughing brown eyes.

"Perhaps. He spent at least one summer when he was about ten, dreaming that he was a wild gypsy, out to seek revenge on a witch who had cursed him and his brother, turning their fortunes to rubble. Unfortunately for my eldest sister, Ainsley, who was twelve at the time, our dear Tavington and Peter decided to make her their 'witch'. My other sister, Addison, who was the same age as Will, was lucky enough to never really be the target of any nasty games whenever the two were up to their antics. She spent most of her time locking herself in one of the many rooms in our family estate, her mind elsewhere in whatever book she decided to open. Meanwhile, Ainsley would end up in the most surly of moods when the brothers visited."

"Not surprisingly, I'm sure." Jae smirked while Morgana snorted before whinnying and shaking her head.

"No, not at all. In fact, I distinctly remember one afternoon when Ainsley had gone outside with Mother in the gardens while the brothers were over visiting. Will and Peter had run off someplace while I was playing with the family terrier, Dasher, leaving me alone in the back of the estate. So of course, I went looking for them with Dasher close behind, and found them in Ainsley's room, snickering while Will held a grey field mouse by the tail and dangled it between them." Leal shook his head, rolling his eyes though he still gave a small smile at the memory. "It was a horrid thing that they were planning to do, let the mouse run about in Ainsley's room with the door closed. And even if I might have enjoyed watching my already uptight sister wind herself up even more, I still didn't want to get into trouble, for I was already not in my mother's graces for an earlier incident that morning involving a healthily sized bullfrog."

"A bullfrog?" Jae's eyebrows rose slightly as she gave Leal an odd look. "So the brothers weren't the only sprites then…"

"Well no, but _I_ had limits. I only held it up for Ainsley to see, but it jumped out of my hands and landed in her lap, eliciting a frightful scream from my sister, which landed me in my room for an hour."

"Are you sure you didn't just throw it at her?" Jae smirked.

"Of course I didn't!" Leal replied in an indignant tone, puffing his chest out the slightest bit. "I wouldn't have needed to throw it at her to receive a response; Ainsley loathed toads and frogs. But she hated mice worst of all. And I would have hated to be blamed for the little plan the two 'gypsies' had come up with to go into action. So, I told them that they weren't allowed in my sister's room and that they had to take the mouse outside. To my surprise, they agreed, however reluctantly and followed me out of the room, and down the stairs, where Peter collided with Ainsley on the way down when she was coming inside from the gardens. He quickly muttered an apology while his brother slipped the wriggling mouse into one of her dress pockets right in front of me, smirking all the while. I would have said something except for the fact that before I could, Ainsley let out a shriek so loud that I'm quite sure Father could hear it from all the way in his study, downstairs on the other end of the house."

Jae snorted with laughter, trying to cover it up to no avail. The mental image of two young Tavington boys terrorizing Leal's older sister was too amusing for her to keep silent about. And thankfully when she looked up, Leal was smirking and chuckling as well.

"Well at least you're laughing too, lest I become horribly embarrassed." Jae spoke, still laughing.

"There is no need for embarrassment; it was terribly amusing, even if I couldn't laugh at the time. But it only got funnier when Ainsley pulled the frightened little mouse from her pocket, grabbed Will, who was only a tiny bit smaller than she was, and stuffed the mouse down the back of his new white shirt."

Jae winced at the thought but smirked back at Leal who continued on with the story.

"Oh yes, my sister can most assuredly hold her own. And poor Will ended up with scratches all up and down his back and a bite on his left forefinger when he tried to pull the mouse out of his shirt. Though I'd be a fool to say he didn't deserve it." Leal finished, shaking his head while Jae grinned.

"That is some tale to tell. The mighty Butcher, defeated at age ten, by a young girl and a grey field mouse." She chortled at the visual the scene gave her.

"Most definitely." Leal agreed with a nod as he looked briefly behind him, beyond Jae and down the path, causing her to look as well.

"Something the matter?" Jae asked, knitting her brows together and pulling Morgana up to a stop.

"No, I don't believe so." Leal shook his head. "My apologies; I just sometimes get the feel as if I'm being watched in these woods. They're beautiful, really. I could wander around in them for days, but there are moments where there's just something a bit eerie about them. I know I've hardly had the time to go riding in them, but on the few times I have, there were moments where everything seemed to go quiet; the birds would stop chirping, the squirrels would stop chasing one another up trees… And then certain sounds would seem magnified. The rustling of the tree boughs would become loud and abrasive. I could hear Raissa chomping on her bit. Even her footsteps would seem like thunder. But of course, when I come to my senses, Raissa would still be calm, and nothing would be there. Besides, I'm sure the brothers have gone riding through these paths, and they seem safe enough. Nevermind, I shouldn't be worrying you about it. It is probably just my own paranoia, coupled with the fact that I'm not necessarily the most welcome guest…" Leal finished with a wry smile. "I'm sorry; I suppose the open dislike is beginning to wear on me. I don't receive it from Edward, obviously. I _did_ expect tension from the colonel, but good lord, that man can make his disdain reverberate to near impossible lengths!" He said in an exasperated tone. "Peter is amiable enough, though I noticed that even he was watching with a mistrusting eye when we left. And now that they're completely out of sight, I still feel as if I'm being observed under a magnifier."

"Well at least it _is_ just paranoia. Honestly, it's an effort for me just to get some alone time." Jae said with an edgy tone. "I'd love to simply have an hour on my own without getting into trouble."

Leal bit his lip, feeling the slightest bit of discomfort creep into him.

"Perhaps we should go back then." He suggested, the corners of his lips turned downward.

"Are you honestly that afraid of the colonel?" Jae asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Miss Jae, that is not the point." Leal replied with a sigh, reining Raissa to a complete halt, looking down the path once more. "You speak of wanting to just be left alone for a while and here we are…."

"Well, you asked for company, did you not?" Jae narrowed her eyes in a scrutinizing manner at him.

"I did…" Leal conceded, averting his gaze. "But perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps I shouldn't have simply let you come." He finished and added before Jae could protest, "Not that I didn't enjoy it. I know I was the one who did most of the talking, but it was a pleasure to have your company. Still, I'd rather not run the risk any further of getting you into a bind with Colonel Tavington if he was to find out. I'm sure your alone time would be the first thing to go."

Jae, ever the one to protest, opened her mouth to retort, but closed it, pursing her lips instead. All she had wanted was to get away from everyone in the house, and out of the spotlight for a while, even if it meant disobedience. But Leal did have a point; if her guardian were to find out that she'd gone riding with someone he'd deemed unwelcome in his home, she'd have significantly less time to herself.

"All right. Let's go home..." She said in a resigned voice.

"But what of your things? Aren't they still at Peter's?" Leal questioned.

"Yes…" Jae frowned, furrowing her brow before letting out a sigh. "I'll just tell him that I got distracted and forgot my bag. I don't have time to go back to get it; he's expecting us at noon, no later. We've already ridden a good deal into the woods on this path."

Leal wet his lower lip with his tongue, looking over and down at Jae uncertainly.

"If you say so…"

"I do." Jae replied firmly. "We'll just go from here..."

Instead of doubling back the way they came, Jae and Leal left only to find another path that Leal knew would take them to Col. Tavington's house without running the risk of being seen directly on the main road. It took more time and though Jae reasoned that they might be a little on the later side, she was still grateful for it.

"Ah yes," Leal pointed further ahead of them at an adjoining path, "I believe that is where you had your tumble…"

Jae's face turned bright red.

"Lovely." She managed through a tight-lipped grimace. "Now you'll just remember me as the girl who fell off her horse."

Leal sniggered.

"Well then on the positive end of things, at least I'd still remember you." He replied smugly. "You could have simply been the girl who rode along the trail somewhere in front of me and then where would we be? It's easily forgettable."

Jae shook her head, giving Leal something between a smirk and a smile.

"Are you _trying_ to be charming?" She asked.

"Hardly… If I _try_ to be charming, I can't take myself seriously." Replied Leal with a laugh.

Minutes later, the two were at the end of the path, facing the back end of the stables and pastures.

"I suppose you know how to find your way from here… I should probably be heading back."

"I do." Jae replied with a soft laugh. "Well, good bye, and good day to you…"

With that, she continued on towards the stables while Leal turned Raissa back on the path and disappeared into the trees.

"Well that was refreshing, wasn't it, Morgana?" Jae dismounted the Friesian as she reached the stables, taking the reins in her hand and leading Morgana to her stall. "Nice to just get away for a while, even if we did have to be careful of getting caught…"

"Caught? By whom?"

Jae's mouth went dry as Col. Tavington stepped out from a corner of Morgana's stall looking none too pleased with her.

"You're late… Where are your things?" He asked in the same cold and displeased tone he had used before while taking Morgana's reins.

Jae swallowed hard but no response came out.

"Ah, enjoying your little jaunt with Master Garrick so much that you left them at Peter's? Well thankfully for you, my dear, your sister brought them home. You know Jae, it's quite interesting how you seem willing enough to follow my orders, but as soon as you're away, it is as if nothing I said applies."

"That is _not _a fair remark." Jae spoke through clenched teeth, her grey eyes narrowed. "You know just as well as I do that if I hadn't _disobeyed_ during certain past situations, it might have cost _you_ your job, or worse."

"Perhaps, but even now, when I'm clearly not in danger of losing my job or having my status tarnished, you _continue_ to disobey. Why is that? Do you find some amusement in going behind my back, riding around with someone whom I've made it clear, is not welcome in my home?"

"It was only a ride! A bit of fresh air!" Jae hissed.

"I didn't know where you were!" The colonel snapped, grabbing her arm. "The twins and your sister only said that you had gone out for a ride with Leal but didn't know where you had gone off to…We've more than ten trails behind my property alone, and more leading down towards Peter's. All of them go into deep parts of the woods. Tell me, where was I to begin looking?" He demanded, his voice rising.

"Maybe you shouldn't have bothered and just reasoned that I would be fine on my own!" Jae seethed.

"Oh yes, that worked out perfectly last time." Col. Tavington retorted, rolling his eyes. "To the house with you, and straight to your room."

"I'm not twelve!" Jae shot, her eyes glittering in anger.

"Really? Because this morning's events put you in a light that would say otherwise." The colonel responded, with a harsh glare. "Now, to the house, and to your room."


End file.
